Amazed
by jalex1
Summary: Quinn Fabray is used to everyone liking her and getting everything she's wanted but what happens when the one this she wants is the one guy that doesn't really want her? Finn Hudson, will she be able to make him fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

Quinn walks down the hallways of McKinley high school and all the guys are staring at the popular blonde

"Excuse me trying to get to my locker."Quinn says to a groups of guys

"She is so hot."The jock whispers

"Sexy lady!"Another guy says Quinn rolls her eyes and opens her locker

"Bunch of animals."She says Santana walks to her and smiles "Day in the life of Quinn Fabray"She says Quinn laughs

"Let's get to Glee club."She says and they walk off

"How does Matt just leave..."Sam asked

"He moved to Georgia so now we're short by one person and it's gotta be a guy we're already out numbered by chicks."Puck says

"Women Puckerman...not Chicks."Tina says

"Whatever...we still need a dude!"Puck says

"And we're still the losers of the school so no one will join...unless you cheerios do something!"Kurt says

"Kurt no one wants to join okay but Puck says we need a guy."Quinn says

"I agree I need a male vocal who can keep up with all these solos I'm getting I mean Puck can't handle these songs.."Rachel says

"I hate oldies music I'm into rock okay I'm a badass it kills the imagine if I sing Lionel Richie crap."Puck says

"It's not crap you just suck at singing it."Mercedes says

"Enough."Quinn rolls her eyes

"We need to find a dude!"Puck yells

"Alright glee club! I have an announcement."Mr. Shue says everyone takes a seat and He sighs at everyone

"Why so bummed it's the new school year"He says

"Matt's transferred we're short one guy for the competition."Sam says

"We just have to keep our eyes open for anyone with musical talent, now do you're best to get us some new members!"Mr. Shue smiles

~At lunch~

"I told you singing Empire State of mind wouldn't work..."Rachel says

"It was Puck's idea"Quinn says

"What! I love JAY Z how could anyone not!"Puck says taking his hat off

"We need guys!"Mercedes says stressing out Quinn rolls her eyes

"I'm going to do my make up and change for practice see you guys later."Quinn gets her gym bag and leaves

Quinn is walking and looking for something in her bag then she hits the floor

"Watch where you're going!"She yells the young man gets up and then helps Quinn back on her feet and hands her the bag

"Sorry I'm new here, and I don't know where I'm going can you point me to Principal Figgin's office?"He asked Quinn looks up at him and realizes he's very hot

"Go straight and make a left..it's through the glass doors."She says He smiles and nods

"Thanks and Sorry for running into you bye."he says and leaves Quinn smiles to herself and goes to practice

Finn is inside the office filling out paper work and then Sue walks inside

"Ahhh fresh meat."She says Finn looks up confused

"What?"He says

"Look kid whatever you do don't join that glee club...or you and I will be enemies got it."she says and pats him on the head Finn looks at the Principal and he laughs

"She's joking, but in your old school you did play music would you like to join glee club?"He asked

"Uh Sure, I wouldn't mind trying out."Finn smiles

"Alright let's finish your paper work and I'll take you on a tour."He says Finn nods

"Nothing?...No one was interested."Puck says while in Spanish

"Bottom of the heap again."Kurt says

"Class...this is Finn Hudson he's new please make him feel welcome Finn he's the rest of your schedule."Mr. Figgins smiles Finn shakes his hand and shakes Mr. Shue's hand

"Finn take a seat next to Puck."he says Puck raises his hand and Finn walks over and sits down

"Sup."Puck nods his head

"Hey."Finn says and pays attention

"He's a cutie."Kurt whispers to Mercedes

"He's alright...really tall though."She says Kurt eyes him and smiles

Finn writes down some notes and Puck starts texting and he starts smiling and he winks at the brunette across the room

"Puckerman gimme the phone...and you get detention after class."Mr. Shue says

"Mr. Shue I have football practice.."Puck says

"Uhm Mr. Shuester it's actually my phone..I asked Puck to put in his phone number so he can help me with the lesson since I'm new and all."Finn lies Mr. Shue nods

"Alright I'll let it slide put it away."He says Puck turns his head and smiles

"Thanks bro."He pounds his fist

"Anytime."Finn says

"Damn you moved all the way from Canada why?"Puck asked Finn smirks

"My Mom's job got transferred here so she and I packed up everything and moved out here."Finn says

"damn we'll I got your back since you had mine want my advice try and hook up with the cheerios that'll be your ticket to popularity."Puck says Finn laughs and shakes his head

"Not interested in the popularity thing but thanks for the advice."Finn says

Finn is walking the hallways looking for his locker and he sees its next to a well dressed groomed guy with perfect hair he opens the locker and puts his books inside

"HI I'm Kurt Hummel."He says Finn smiles at him and shakes his hand

"Finn Hudson..."He says and goes back to what he's doing

"So How do you like school so far?"Kurt asked

"It's alright, everyone's very...to their only cliches."Finn says

"That's McKinley high for ya...so what are you interested anything."Kurt asked

"Music...I guess I play drums.."Finn says Kurt smiles

"I have an idea."Kurt says and pulls him away

"That practice was hell."Santana says changing her clothes

"I know Sue is still pissed about us being in Glee club she needs to get over it."Brittany says

"She was especially hard on You Q...Q?...QUINN!" Santana yells Quinn turns her head

"What?...sorry."Quinn says

"What's gotten into you?"Santana asked

"I met this really cute guy earlier before practice...but I didn't get his name he's new."Quinn says

"Fresh Meat."Santana smirks

"I like fish...I'm gonna be a Vegan."Brittany says Santana and Quinn look at each other and laugh

"Gotta get ready for glee rehearsal let's go!"Quinn says

"Guys we have a special audition process today."Mr. Shue says

"You got someone?"Sam asked

"Great he's probably a geek who wears glasses sweater vests and has his hair combed back"Santana says

"HEY!"Artie yells

"You're a geek Artie but we love you for it."Mike says

"Who's the guy?"Tina asked

"Meet Finn Hudson"He smiles

"Finn what kind of name is that sounds like a nerd."Santana says Finn walks in

"Hey guys.."He says Santana raises her eyebrow and smiles

"Hello hottie."She says Quinn sits up and smiles realizing that's the guy she ran into

"Kurt told me about Glee club and I was wondering if I could audition."Finn says

"What's your vocal range?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her a little confused

"Baritone?...I dont know."Finn says

"You're tall like a tree."Brittany says

"Yeah.."Finn looks down

"You're the dude you saved me in Spanish class thanks bro!"Puck smiles Finn nods at him and looks around and sees Quinn just staring at him

"He is so hot."Santana whispers in her ear

"Yeah I actually agree with you."Quinn says

"So Finn the floors yours you get 1 song to impress all of us."Mr. Shue smiles and sits down

"No pressure."Rachel smirks Finn raises his eye brow and sits down on the drums

_"(Ha ha!)_

_ Dark in the city, night is a wire_  
><em> Steam in the subway, earth is a fire<em>  
><em> Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do<em>  
><em> Woman you want me, give me a sign<em>  
><em> And catch my breathing even closer behind<em>  
><em> Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do<em>

Puck starts nodding and tapping his foot

Kurt starts bobbing his head

Santana and Brittany stand up and start dancing in front of everyone Santana smiles and walks over to Finn he looks at her and stands up handing the drum sticks to someone else

_ In touch with the ground_  
><em> I'm on the hunt I'm after you<em>  
><em> Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd<em>  
><em> And I'm hungry like the wolf<em>  
><em> Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme<em>  
><em> I'm on the hunt I'm after you<em>  
><em> Mouth is alive with juices like wine<em>  
><em> And I'm hungry like the wolf<em>

_ Stalked in the forest, too close to hide_  
><em> I'll be upon you by the moonlight side<em>  
><em> Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do<em>  
><em> High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight<em>  
><em> You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind<em>  
><em> Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do<em>

Finn walks around the room and Quinn smiles as she just watches him enjoying himself as he sings and he's amazing he's got an incredible voice_  
><em>

_ In touch with the ground_  
><em> I'm on the hunt I'm after you<em>  
><em> Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found<em>  
><em> And I'm hungry like the wolf<em>  
><em> Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme<em>  
><em> I howl and I whine I'm after you<em>  
><em> Mouth is alive all running inside<em>  
><em> And I'm hungry like the wolf<em>

_ (Hungry like the wolf_  
><em> Hungry like the wolf<em>  
><em> Hungry like the wolf)<em>

_ Burning the ground I break from the crowd_  
><em> I'm on the hunt I'm after you<em>  
><em> I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found<em>  
><em> And I'm hungry like the wolf<em>  
><em> Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme<em>  
><em> I'm on the hunt I'm after you<em>  
><em> Mouth is alive with juices like wine<em>  
><em> And I'm hungry like the wolf<em>

Rachel smiles as he sings and nods

"This guy is gonna be our ticket to Nationals, he and I are going to control this glee club."She says to herself_  
><em>

_ Burning the ground I break from the crowd_  
><em> I'm on the hunt I'm after you<em>  
><em> Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found<em>  
><em> And I'm hungry like the wolf<em>

_ Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme_  
><em> I howl and I whine I'm after you<em>  
><em> Mouth is alive all running inside<em>  
><em> And I'm hungry like the wolf...<em>

"Great Job Finn!"Mr. shue claps with everyone else does too

_"_So What do you guys think?"Finn asked looking at everyone

"As the team leader.."Rachel says

_"_Who said you're the team Leader?..._"_Kurt asked

_"_Because I get the most solos!"Rachel says

"You get the most solos because you're a show off." Tina says Everyone laughs

"Maybe true but it's true I am the leader."Rachel smiles

_"_IT'S BASICALLY A YES_!"_Mercedes says Finn smiles and shakes Mr. Shue's hand

_"_Welcome to glee club Finn how about you take a seat next to Quinn."He says Finn nods and sits down next to Quinn

"Hi I'm Finn."He says extending his hand

"Quinn Fabray...Head Cheerleader and most popular in school."Quinn smiles Finn nods his head

"Cool."Finn says not really impressed Quinn raises her eyebrow and looks at him

"So you into any sports Finn?"Sam asked

"Hockey and Basketball."Finn says

"Where you from?"Santana asked winking at him Finn laughs nervously

"Canada."He says

"The State?"Brittany asked

"Uhm...It's like another another Brit."Quinn says

"So our assignment for the week is I'm gonna pair you off and you're going to get to know each other learn something new. Something no one else knows, because this year we're gonna be a closer family...SO Puck with Brittany, Artie with Mercedes, Tina Sam, Santana Mike, Kurt Rachel, Finn and Quinn."Mr. Shue says Quinn smiles to herself and Santana turns around

"Lucky Bitch."She smirks Quinn laughs

"Lucks on my side this time."Quinn whispers back Finn turns his head and looks at her

"So Hudson maybe after you're done with Fabray you wanna take me out to Breadstix?"Santana asked

"Whats breadstix?"He asked

"The most popular resto in Lima."She smiles

"Sorry but I can't.."Finn says

"I'll see you around then Sexy."She says and kisses her finger and places it on his cheek Finn raises his eyerbrow

"Sorry about Santana she's sort of a freelancer on relationships."Quinn says Finn nods

"So how about we work on this assignment."Finn asked

"I'm sure you wanna know all about me.."Quinn says Finn looks up at her and bits on his lip

"Only because I have to actually..."Finn says

"What.."She says

"It's an assignment and we have to do it so...let just get it over with."Finn says Quinn looks at him and stands in front of him

"You're not attracted to the most popular beautiful girl in school! What are you gay!"Quinn asked Finn looks at her and takes a step back

"No I'm very straight and You're beautiful yes, but as the saying goes beauty's only skin deep...I don't know anything about you so why should I be attracted to you?"Finn asked

"BECAUSE I'M HOT! DO YOU NOT SEE ME!"Quinn yells Finn covers his ears

"Yes but honestly looks don't matter to me...so can we just do this assignment?"Finn asked Quinn looks at him and nods

"This guy doesn't think I'm attractive...HOW COULD HE NOT BE ATTRACTED TO ME EVERY GUY IN SCHOOL LIKES ME."Quinn says to Kurt

"Finn Hudson certainly is a different type of guy so mysterious and dreamy."Kurt sighs

"You like him too?"Quinn laughs

"I liked him when I saw him walking towards his locker wearing his plaid button up and tommy Hilfiger jeans."Kurt says

"Blaine is your boyfriend."Quinn says

"Oh crap I forgot."Kurt says

"He's totally straight but he says he doesn't know me so he can't be attracted to me...what is that."Quinn says

"Maybe he's traumatized by a past love."Kurt asked

"Maybe...but I think I wanna get to know him."Quinn smiles Kurt looks into her eyes

"Fabray?...Do you have a thing for the new boy?"Kurt smiles

"We'll see..."Quinn smiles at him


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support guys I love the feedback! :D**

**"And I did read that Cory Dianna Lea and Mark won't be returning for the 4th season...I dont know about you guys but they're the whole reason why I watch! ESPECIALLY CORY AND DIANNA! SPIN OFF FOR THESE FOUR MUST HAPPEN!"**

Finn drives back home and sees his Mom unpacking

"Mom I'm home"Finn smiles

"How was the first day?"She asked Finn puts the box down for her and sits down

"I joined the glee club."Finn says

"Make any new friends?"She asked

"A few...but it was the first day."Finn says

"A Quinn Fabray called here she said she wanted you to call her back for your duet assignment."She says Finn nods

"I wonder how she got our number alright I'll call her on my cell thanks Mom."Finn says and walks into his room and closes the door he sighs and lays on his bed he takes out his cellphone and looks at the phone number

Quinn is in her room looking for duets to sing with the new hottie on campus and she smiles finally finding out then her phone rings and it's an unknown number

"Hello?"

"Uh Hi Quinn it's Finn uhh Finn Hudson..."Finn says

"Hey there...you get my message."Quinn says

"Yeah uhm this is my cellphone number just in case you need it or something so any luck finding a song?"He asked

"Yes I did find something that we could work with."Quinn says

"Cool..look my house isn't really unpacked yet so could we maybe meet at school or something?"He asked

"Why don't you come over my house say around 7 tonight?"She asked

"Sure..."Finn says a little hesitant

"Alright I'll text you the location"Quinn smiles

Finn drives to the Fabray residence and sees a big house he gets out of his truck and looks around and sees Quinn's red car he walks up to the door about to ring the door bell and Quinn already opens it

"HI"She smiles Finn slightly jumps

"Hey...you ready?"He asked Quinn nods and lets Finn in

"You have a great home."Finn says

"Yeah I know it's amazing."Quinn says and sits on the couch Finn looks at her and she smiles at him

"Sit down I don't bite I'm not Santana."She says Finn nods and sits down

"So what was the song you picked?"Finn asked Quinn smiles

"Picture..."She says Finn raises his eye brow and turns his head to look up at her and he sighs

"Alright, if this is what you want to sing then sure."Finn says

"So tell me about yourself Finn."Quinn says Finn takes off his jacket "What do you wanna know?"He asked

"What was your life in Canada like?"She asked Finn sits back on the couch and smiles

"It was great, I just live with my Mom I never knew my dad...so I have to be the man of the house and make sure everything's okay and cool."Finn says Quinn realizes something and leans forward

"Where's your dad?"She asked she notices Finn's jaw tighten and he sighs

"Let's not talk about that."Finn says Quinn nods "So tell me about your hobbies...everything.."Quinn says Finn looks at her and smirks

"Why are you so interested?"He asked

"It's the assignment..."Quinn lies Finn nods

"I admit I like hockey...I'm from Canada that's a given...I was raised to love the sport...(Quinn giggles and nods) I love the drums Im really good at playing it...basketball is great too...and don't let this get out but I love Football..."Finn says Quinn raises her eyebrow

"So play for the football team."Quinn smiles

"I'm not into the whole popularity thing...I like being on my own I'm used to it."Finn says

"You don't have to be alone you know.."Quinn says holding his hand Finn looks down and then looks up at her

"What about you...tell me about yourself."Finn says

"I'm Captain of the Cheerios...Straight A student on the honor roll...President of the Celibacy Club..and I sing in Glee club and I'm the most popular girl in school..."Quinn says Finn bites his cheek and she looks at him

"What?"She giggles Finn gives her an adorable grin

"You- uh didn't tell me about yourself..."Finn says

"Yes I did!"Quinn says Finn shakes his head "No you told me what you do...I'm asking about who you are.."Finn says Quinn looks into his eyes and blushes

"I'm a 17 year old girl trying to be on top of everything...trying to be a step ahead of everyone...trying to be loved by everyone."Quinn says Finn listens and nods

"It's stupid I know...but ever since my parents split up I feel like my Mom doesn't love me...so when I go to school and I see everyone wanting to be my friend or wanting me to be their girlfriend I feel some type of worship..some type of love..."Quinn says Finn looks at her and notices her eyes are watery

"Hey hey..we don't have to talk about this."Finn says wiping Quinn's tears

"Sorry I don't normally get like this I'm a mess."Quinn says not looking at him

"Well uh I think you look beautiful."Finn says Quinn quickly looks up at him and smiles Finn smiles back at her and continues to wipe her tears

"I thought you said you didn't think I was attractive."Quinn says

"I never said that...I just said I don't know you but ...I guess we're getting to know each other right.."Finn says

"So you think I'm beautiful.."Quinn asked Finn chuckles and before he can answer the door opens

"Quinnie I'm home."Her Mom says and walks into the living room

"OH hello there.."She smiles at Finn He smiles at her

"Hello Ms. fabray..I should get going see you tomorrow."Finn says and walks out the door Quinn watches him leave and smiles

"Who was that Honey?"She asked

"New Guy at School."Quinn smiles

"He's cute."She says Quinn nods

~The next day at school~ Finn drives to school and is in the weight room working out he see Puck and he hands him a water bottle

"Thanks."finn says and sits up

"How do you like Hell so far?"Puck asked

"School?"Finn asked

"NO Time with Quinn."Puck says

"She's not so bad.."Finn says

"Dude she's a nice piece of ass but sometimes she can be a bitch."Puck says Finn looks up at him

"I know I'm new and all but that's no way to walk about girl...especially if she's your friend...so stop it."Finn says

"Hey man I respect love her to death we went out once and it didn't work out she couldn't handle the beast."Puck smirks Finn turns around and shakes his head

"Just keep the insults about her to yourself."Finn says Puck smiles

"You Like her."Puck says Finn looks at him "I don't like her, but I'm getting to know her and that's enough for me to stand up for her..."Finn says

"Didn't mean anything bad by it.."Puck says Finn nods

"So do you like her or not because I could hook it up."Puck smiles

"I don't know her that well."Finn says

"So what?"Puck says

"So I think I shouldn't say anything let's get to class."Finn says

Everyone is in the choir room and Kurt and Rachel are getting ready to perform their song for the class Quinn is waiting for Finn to come into the room then she finally sees him and she smiles as he walks in Finn looks up and sees her he smiles then Rachel suddenly walks in front of him

"So I was thinking you and I could sing a duet by the Carpenters tomorrow for glee! test out our new voice with the best voice."Rachel says Finn looks at her and just smiles

"I'll think about it and let you know.."Finn says Rachel smiles and quickly walks to the front

Finn sits down next to Quinn and she smiles at him

"Hi.."She says

"Morning.."Finn smiles

"About yesterday.."Quinn says

"Look I didn't mean to upset you that wasn't my intention but honestly I don't regret it...it sort of gave me an idea of who you are...and I wanna get to know the Real Quinn Fabray not the McKinley high popular girl."Finn says

"I think I can do that.."Quinn smiles Finn smiles and nods

After Glee Finn walks with Rachel to his locker and she's giving him song ideas and he laughs

"You know I like Pop Rock music too and I did see Grease so how about a song from there or something?"Finn asked

"That sounds great to me...Glee club has really been struggling and I think with your voice and talent we could really get to Nationals"Rachel says They see the Cheerios walking down the hall and Santana Brittany and Quinn leading the pack

"Move it losers."Santana says Finn watches them closely as the make fun of someone wearing glasses and overalls

"Who made your outfit suburban filth?"Brittany asked all the girls laugh

"I'd be humiliated to walk around campus."Santana says they all turn to Quinn and she smiles at the girl nicely

"Guys she's harmless..let's leave her alone...wait I'm getting a rash I'm allergic to your outfit Go away Now!"Quinn yells and all the girls laugh

Finn is still watching them and Rachel shakes her head

"Are you friends with Quinn?"He asked

"Yes actually we're sort of close when Santana and Brittany aren't around it's like she lives two different lives she can be extremely nice then mean like them."Rachel says

"Yeh I guess I can see that."Finn says a little disappointed

Quinn is laughing with her cheerleader friends and she spots Finn sitting alone at lunch listening to his Ipod

"I gotta go."Quinn says and walks to him

"Hey."Quinn smiles Finn looks up from his Ipod and takes the ear piece out

"Hi."Finn says

"I texted you during class you didn't respond."Quinn says

"Yeah I was in Chemistry and I was busy talking to this girl Stacy Mclelan...you know the girl that you made cry earlier."Finn says Quinn bites her lip and sighs

"Right.."She says Finn looks around and sees all the Jocks and Cheerleaders watching them and talking

"I think you're followers are watching us."Finn says Quinn turns her head

"Finn...I'm not really like that...I'm not that girl okay...I'm not mean."Quinn says "Quinn I saw you be mean to her okay you made her cry and it wasn't on accident."Finn says

"That wasn't the real me."Quinn says

"How would I even know who the real you is if you're not honest about it?...The way I see it is you wanna be popular and that's more important to you than someone's actual feelings."Finn says

"You're feelings matter to me..Finn I wanna get to know you better."Quinn says quickly and reaches to hold his hand Finn looks at her

"I'm sorry Quinn but I don't think I wanna get to know you at all."Finn says and walks away

During Cheerleading practice Quinn is extra hard on the squad

"Damn it guys get it right or I'll have Coach replace you all!"Quinn yells

"Hey Bitchy mode tone it down we're clean."Santana says

"NO we have to be perfect got it and if you don't like the way I lead then LEAVE!"Quinn yells and storms out of the gym and then looks at herself in the mirror

"Why is his opinion so important I just met him."Quinn says to herself and wipes her tears away

Quinn goes to Glee rehearsal and see Finn there talking to the guys she walks in and he doesn't even notice her she sits down and Rachel sits next to her

"You okay?"She asked Quinn looks at her

"I think I ruined something that could have been great.."Quinn whispers

"He likes you Quinn...he just needs to see the real you...and that may be hard to show but if you like him...you'll just do it."Rachel says

"Our next duet is from Finn and Quinn..come on guys."Mr. Shue says Finn and Quinn walk to the front the music starts playing

_(Finn)_

_Livin' my life in a slow hell _  
><em> Different girl every night at the hotel <em>  
><em> I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days <em>  
><em> Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky <em>  
><em> Wish I had a good girl to miss me <em>  
><em> Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways <em>  
><em> I put your picture away <em>  
><em> Sat down and cried today<em>  
><em> I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her <em>  
><em> I put your picture away, sat down and cried today <em>  
><em> I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her<em>

Quinn faces Finn and he turns to look at her and she quickly turns away

_ [Quinn]_  
><em> I called you last night in the hotel <em>  
><em> Everyone knows but they wont tell <em>  
><em> But their half hearted smiles tell me <em>  
><em> Somethin' just ain't right <em>  
><em> I been waitin' on you for a long time <em>  
><em> Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine <em>  
><em> I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights <em>  
><em> I put your picture away <em>  
><em> I wonder where you been <em>  
><em> I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him <em>  
><em> I put your picture away <em>  
><em> I wonder where you been <em>  
><em> I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him <em>  
><em> I saw ya yesterday with an old friend <em>

_ [Finn]_  
><em> It was the same ole same "how have you been" <em>

_ [Both]_  
><em> Since you been gone my worlds been dark &amp; grey <em>

_ [Finn]_  
><em> You reminded me of brighter days <em>

_ [Quinn]_  
><em> I hoped you were comin' home to stay <em>  
><em> I was headed to church<em>

_ [Finn]_  
><em> I was off to drink you away <em>

_ [Both]_  
><em> I thought about you for a long time <em>  
><em> Can't seem to get you off my mind <em>  
><em> I can't understand why we're living life this way<em>  
><em> I found your picture today <em>  
><em> I swear I'll change my ways <em>  
><em> I just called to say I want you to come back home <em>  
><em> I found your picture today <em>  
><em> I swear I'll change my ways <em>  
><em> I just called to say I want you to come back home <em>  
><em> I just called to say, I love you come back home <em>

"Great Job guys! Very believable."Mr. Shue says Finn nods and sits back down Quinn sits behind him and taps him on the shoulder Finn turns around to look up

"Can we talk please...just 3 minutes."Quinn says Finn nods and they go outside everyone else is left in confusion

"I'm sorry okay...I don't know how to show you the real me..."Quinn says

"That's the case then why should it matter what I think of you?"Finn asked

"Because it just does okay I don't understand why but I need you to think of me as a good person..."Quinn says

"I can't think that about you if you're off making fun of innocent people who haven't done anything to hurt you."Finn says

"I know I get that but...I just really need you to like me.."Quinn says

"What does it matter what I think Quinn?"Finn asked

"Because I like you!...I haven't felt this way about a guy in a long time..and I know I just met you yesterday, but I can't get you out of my head..."Quinn says Finn looks at her and then looks down

"Say something.."Quinn says Finn looks at her

"I'm sorry Quinn...but I can't like someone who is willing to hurt other people just to feel good about themselves.."Finn says

"How can I prove to you that I'm not that girl?"Quinn says

"Don't do it for me...do it because it's the right thing...you know when we first started talking I thought you were just another pretty face...but then the first night at your house when you opened up to me that showed me that there's more to you then popularity...but I guess I was wrong..."Finn says and walks away Quinn turns around and watches him leaving

"Finn.."Quinn says

"What was that?"Santana asked coming out of the class room

"I'm not a nice person.."Quinn says Santana looks at her confused

"You're head cheerleader you're suppose to be a bitch."She says

"No one likes me for it."Quinn says

"Everyone adores you! Q we're the Queen Bees of the school we rule it..everyone loves you."Santana says

"They don't matter...only one does."Quinn says Santana turns her head and looks in Quinn's direction and she sees Finn walking out of the school


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support guys I love the feedback! :D**

~A few Weeks later~

Quinn tries to call Finn but he doesn't answer she sighs and throws her phone on the bed

"Come on Finn.."Quinn says and drops on her bed

Finn is watching Hockey on his tv and then he hears a knock on the front door he gets up and walks downstairs and opens the door

"Quinn..."He says surprised

"I tried calling you but you didn't answer.."Quinn says

"How did you find out where I live?"Finn asked

"It's a small town...actually our parents know each other hard to believe..."Quinn nervously laughs Finn opens the door wider and moves

"Come in.."He says and Quinn walks inside and they sit on the couch Finn looks at her and looks around

"You want something to drink?"He asked

"N-no...I just wanted to see you.."Quinn says Finn nods

"Finn I like you."Quinn says Finn just looks at her and Quinn closes her eyes

"And I guess I miss talking to you...I miss us laughing...I mean given the fact that it was only one day I feel like I can be myself with you.."Quinn says

"Which one is that exactly?"Finn asked

"The one who you like back.."Quinn says quietly and looks down Finn closes his eyes and sighs

"I don't have a big rep at McKinley... I'm the new guy..."Finn says

"So what.."Quinn asked

"Wouldn't that hurt your rep?"Finn says

"I-I Don't care.."Quinn says

"You say that now Quinn...but you do care I can it in your eyes...look I'd be lying if I said I don't feel the exact same feelings for you..because I do I like you Quinn..but I know how it feels to be heart broken...and I can't do that again...I'm more cautious this time around."Finn says

"I wouldn't hurt you Finn..."Quinn says

"Just like you didn't want to hurt that other girl?"Finn asked

"It was cheerleader thing okay it was stupid I know that...don't you want to see where we could end up?"Quinn says Finn looks at her and he holds her hand

"I can offer you my friendship Quinn."Finn says Quinn looks at him and shakes her head

"You don't wanna just be friends Finn I can see that..."Quinn says

"And you can't see past being popular...I guess we both lose huh."Finn says Quinn stands up and shakes her head

"Honey...who is the pretty girl?"Finn's Mom smiles Finn turns his head

"She was just leaving..."Finn says Quinn closes her eyes and tears fall down Finn sees this and his heart breaks

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Hudson you have an amazing son..."Quinn says and walks out the door and into her car she cries and wipes her tears

"You two would make a lovely couple."She says Finn looks a his Mom

"She and I are different.."Finn says

"So what...opposites attract and you two may be more alike than you think...honey I know you got your heart broken last year but that's no reason to not allow yourself to be happy."She says Finn sees Quinn left her bag and he sighs

~At Glee rehearsal~ Finn is looking around for Quinn and she comes in with Santana and Brittany and she sees Finn and looks at him sadly Finn walks over to her as she sits down and looks at her

"You left this at my house.."Finn says Quinn takes it from him and their hands touch

"Alright class let's get started."Mr. Shue says Finn raises his hand

"Yes Finn..."He smiles

"I uh have a song to sing if that's okay."Finn says

"It would be your first solo so why don't you go ahead!"Mr. Shue smiles

"The first time I met this person I didn't want to get to know her because of everything she was...but to my surprise...I want to know everything about her...this songs for you.."Finn says looking straight at Quinn

_A strangled smile fell from your face_  
><em> It kills me that I hurt you this way<em>  
><em> The worst part is that I didn't even know<em>  
><em> Now there's a million reasons for you to go<em>  
><em> But if you can find a reason to stay<em>

_ I'll do whatever it takes_  
><em> To turn this around<em>  
><em> I know what's at stake<em>  
><em> I know that I've let you down<em>  
><em> And if you give me a chance<em>  
><em> Believe that I can change<em>  
><em> I'll keep us together whatever it takes<em>

Santana turns to Quinn and sees her and Finn looking at one another Quinn is on the brink of tears and Santana whispers in Brittany's ear

"Are these two dating?"Santana asked

"I don't think so Quinn wouldn't date someone who isn't a jock."Brittany says

_ She said "If we're gonna make this work_  
><em> You gotta let me inside even though it hurts<em>  
><em> Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"<em>  
><em> She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be<em>  
><em> You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"<em>

"Is he singing to Fabray?"Rachel asked

"I thought he was singing to me."Kurt pouts

"In your dreams."Rachel laughs

"Finn and Quinn do make a lovely couple...I know Quinn has the hots for him."Kurt smiles

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
><em> To turn this around<em>  
><em> I know what's at stake<em>  
><em> I know that I've let you down<em>  
><em> And if you give me a chance<em>  
><em> And give me a break<em>  
><em> I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better<em>

_ But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_  
><em> That I'd be lost without you and never find myself<em>  
><em> Let's hold onto each other above everything else<em>  
><em> Start over, start over<em>

_ I'll do whatever it takes_  
><em> To turn this around<em>  
><em> I know what's at stake<em>  
><em> I know I've let you down<em>  
><em> And if you give me a chance<em>  
><em> and believe that I can change<em>  
><em> I'll keep us together whatever it takes <em>

_"_Great job Finn."Mr. Shue says Finn turns to Quinn who is wiping her tears away

During break Finn walks outside and sees Quinn by the lockers

_"_You didn't have to sing that..."Quinn says Finn looks at her "I wanted to"He says

_"_What did that song mean.."Quinn asked Finn sighs

_"_The day we met you came on a little strong but that just made me want to get to know you more...see past the beauty and get to see who YOU really are and I got a glimpse of that...now I can't get you out of my head...and I want to know more about you Quinn Fabray...I want to be apart of your world...and if your popular friends dont like me that their problem."Finn says Quinn smiles at him and he takes her hand

_"_Will you go out on a date with me...tonight?"Finn asked Quinn looks down then back up at him

_"_I'd love to.."She says and hugs him Finn smiles and hugs her back

Santana sees them hugging and she smirks

At Lunch Finn is having lunch with Kurt Mercedes and Artie Quinn sees him and smiles

"HEY FABRAY OVER HERE!"Sam Yells out Quinn turns her head and sees Finn looking at her he smiles at her and then pays attention to Kurt's story again Quinn shakes her head and and sits next to Finn

_"_Can I sit next to you"Quinn asked smiling Finn smiles at her and holds her hand

"Of course.."He says Quinn laces their fingers together and they smile at each other

_"_So Quinn what brings you to our table_?"_Kurt asked

_"_Just thought I'd stop by."Quinn says Finn smiles and they start talking

as the day when by they spend all day after school talking at the park

_"_Tell me how many girlfriends have you had"Quinn asked Finn looks at her

"One."Finn says

"ONE?"She asked shocked

"Yeah is that bad?"Finn asked laughing "Well you're hot how could you just have one girlfriend?" Quinn asked Finn lays down on the grass and Quinn sits down next to him

"She was a serious girlfriend...we went out for like 2 years in Canada."Finn says

"What happened?"Quinn asked Finn looks up at her

"I got my heart broken."Finn says Quinn nods

"I broke a lot of hearts...but I don't plan on breaking yours."Quinn says Finn sits up on his elbows and raises his eyebrow

"We haven't had our date yet..what makes you sure that I'll ask you to be my girlfriend?"Finn smiles

_"_I just have a feeling...come on I'll take you to breadstix"Quinn says Finn nods and they go back to his truck

"Wow why is it called breadstix?"Finn asked

"They're suppose to give an unlimited amount of breadstix...I think last year Santana brought a wheelbarrow and she told the manager to fill it up..."Quinn says Finn laughs

"So if you don't mind me asking...Why are you in glee club?"Finn asked

"Why you don't think I have a good voice?"Quinn asked Finn laughs

"No I love your voice its amazing but why glee club if its not the popular thing to be in why did you join it?"Finn asked

"It makes me happy I love being there..and those people have been by my side through everything its a real family...and I'm glad you're in it now."Quinn says holding his hand

"Yeah in Canada we never had anything like this...its nice to have somewhere to belong."Finn says

"You could belong with me.."Quinn says Finn smiles at her comment and looks down

"Are you blushing?"She smiles

"Hey I'm a guy guys don't blush"Finn says in a deep voice Quinn laughs

"Lets go for walk."Finn says standing up and extends his hand Quinn stands up and takes his hand and leans her face into his shoulder

"And thats city hall."Quinn points while showing Finn around the neighboorhood

"I have a lot of great memories here...when I was 6 Santana and I learned to do cartwheels right here."Quinn smiles

"I wanna make a memory too."Finn smiles Quinn looks up at him

"What do you want me to teach you a cartwheel."Quinn asked Finn shakes his head

"What then?"Quinn asked

"Close your eyes."Finn says Quinn does and Finn cups her face and leans to kiss her Quinn is taken by surprise but kisses back and then she pulls away

"I don't kiss on the first date.."Quinn says Finn smiles "Anyway I can change your mind?"Finn asked Quinn bites her bottom lip

"I have an idea."Quinn says Finn leans back down and kisses her again


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support guys I love the feedback! :D**

Finn and Quinn have been dating for two weeks and have been keeping it quiet they stayed at Quinn's house or Finn's house or secretly went down to the lake it was perfect for now

Finn and Quinn are laying on her bed and she's kissing him Finn rolls her over and pulls away

"I have to breathe sometime."Finn says Quinn giggles

"Not a chance."She smirks and pulls him into another kiss then Finn's phone rings and Quinn shakes her head as she kisses his lips

"NO no no."Quinn says Finn takes his phone out and answer

"Hello."He mumbles against Quinn's lips She smiles and kisses his neck

"Santana..."Finn says Quinn stops and raises her eyebrow at him giving him and upset look

"How'd you get my phone number?"Finn asked

"Oh I stole it from Quinn's phone."She says

"She stole it from your phone."Finn whispers Quinn rolls her eyes "That bitch."She says rolling her eyes Finn sits up and Quinn moves to kiss him on the forehead then on the nose and back to his lips Finn presses the speaker button so Quinn can also hear the conversation

"Since you're single I just wanted to know if you wanted to take me out yet."She smirks

"You want to go out with me?"Finn asked Quinn stops and glares at his phone

"Yeh you're a hottie and so am I it's be illegal if we didn't get it on."Santana says Finn looks at Quinn and she rolls her eyes

"Sorry Santana I uhm..I can't."Finn says

"Why because you're seeing someone?"She asked

"Yeah and she's pretty important to me I don't wanna screw it up."Finn says looking at Quinn she smiles and begins to blush

"Screw huh.."She says

"Bye Santana."Finn hangs up Quinn looks at him and kisses his lips

"I could kiss you all day."Quinn says Finn looks at her clock

'We have been kissing all day I came over at 9:30am it's already 4pm"Finn says

"Hmm where did the time go?"Quinn asked pulling him back into a kiss Finn kisses her back

"Wait...you said 4 pm?"She asked Finn nods

"Crap."She says laying her head back

"What did I say something wrong?"Finn asked

"NO...I have a pep rally to go to...come with me?"She asked Finn shakes his head

"Not my thing Babe."Finn says

"I'm your Babe?"Quinn smiles Finn laughs and kisses her nose

"We'll see...so I have a question we've been going on private dates and having private meetings no one knows we're dating Quinn and I keep getting hit on by all these girls at school and I see guys hitting on you...when are we gonna be public?"Finn smiles

"I like us being private...I mean don't you like having me all to yourself in my bedroom"Quinn says Finn looks at her

"Yeah I love it...but why can't I take you out on a public date and hold your hand at school and kiss you in front of everyone?..."Finn says

"Because it's not for them to see...and which girls are flirting with you I will slushie them!"Quinn says

"No...I just can't stand it when the guys around campus think you're not taken."Finn says

"Am I taken?"Quinn asked

"Am I taken?"Finn asked looking at her

"Yes you are."Quinn smiles Finn smile gets wider and he cups her face "Then You're mine."Finn says Quinn bites her lip and kisses him

"I have to go...meet you at your house at 11:30?"Quinn says Finn nods gets his jacket and shoes on then kisses her good bye

Finn drives home and he sees Puck's sports car there

"Don't you have a pep rally to go to?"Finn asked

"Come with man we can hang out after...I dont even wanna go."Puck says

"Yeah I'll go."Finn says knowing he'll see Quinn there

~At the pep rally~

Quinn is smiling at the crowd and she sees Finn walking to the bleachers she smiles at him and He shrugs at her Santana sees Quinn smiling and looks up

"You and him dating?"She asked Quinn turns her head

"No...we're friends.."Quinn lies

"He turned me down can you believe that."Santana says

"No...way."Quinn says

Finn is watching the Cheerios perform and he smiles when Quinn is hoisted to the top of the pyramid

She sees him watching her and she winks at him

"Alright team we're gonna beat the Bears YOU KNOW HOW!"Sam yells

"We got team unity!"Puck yells and rolls his eyes

"BEAT THE BEARS!"Quinn yells

Finn is waiting for Puck to get out so they can hang out then he sees Quinn and Sam talking

"Why dont we go back to my place...and catch up."Sam smiles Quinn looks at him

"Uhm sorry Sam I have plans tonight.."Quinn says

"Maybe I can convince you"Sam says pulling her by the waist

"HEY FINN LETS GO"Puck yells Quinn turns around and sees Finn behind them

"Finn.."She says Finn looks at her with an upset look

"You ready to party?"Puck asked Finn is still looking at Quinn

"Yeah...lets get the hell out of here."Finn says Quinn closes her eyes and pushes Sam off her

"Sam leave me alone."Quinn says and walks to her car

Finn is with Puck and they're at his team mate's party Finn is being hit on by Santana and his cellphone rings

"Hello..."He answers

"Meet me outside please..."Quinn says Finn sighs and hangs ups then walks outside to see Quinn sitting on the bench

Finn walks to her and she sighs at him "I'm sorry."She says

"You say Im sorry a lot.."Finn says Quinn stands up and holds his hand

"But I really do mean it when I mess up..especially when I say it to you...Sam and I used to date he thinks I'm not over him but I clearly am...I'm with you.."Quinn says

"Just not publicly."Finn says

"it's no one's business...why should we have to flaunt out that you and I are together?"Quinn asked

"Because guys are hitting on you!"Finn says upset

"I don't get mad when girls hit on you.."Quinn says Finn raises his eyebrow

"Really lets test that."Finn says and goes inside Quinn is confused and follows him

When Finn walks inside all the girls smile at him and Finn turns to Quinn

"It doesn't bother me so they smile."Quinn shrugs Then Santana walks by and pulls Finn

"Lets dance hottie boy."She says Quinn watches Finn being dragged to the middle of the room and Santana all over him

"You are so hot I think I like you!"Santana says Finn chuckles

"You're drunk Santana maybe you should lay off the booze."Finn says

"Maybe I should lay on you!"She pulls him into a kiss Quinn's eyes widen and she gets furious

"GET OFF HIM LOPEZ!"Quinn yells Santana looks at Quinn confused

"Why he's not taken and he fasho isn't yours! "She says pointing at her

"That's where you're wrong HE IS MINE NOW TAKE YOUR DRUNK ASS AN MOVE!"Quinn yells everyone looks at Quinn Finn and Santana

"That's right Finn's my boyfriend...So everyone lay off...I'm taken..and so is he!"Quinn says Finn smiles and she looks up at him

"Are you happy now..you made your point."Quinn says Finn takes her face in his hands and kisses her

"You're amazing Quinn Fabray."He says Quinn smiles and holds him

"Quinn's with Hudson?"Mike asked Sam watches them drinks a beer

"He's gonna wish he never moved to McKinley high"Sam says

Finn and Quinn go into one of the rooms and they lay down on the bed Finn runs his hand up and down Quinn's arm and kisses the top of her head Quinn smiles and just love being there with him doing nothing feeling his heart beat he wasn't like any other guy she dated...Puck and Sam were nothing like him Finn was special she managed to fall for this guy in less that 2 weeks...wait Quinn's falling for Finn already...she realizes this and sits up Finn looks at her and kisses her shoulder

"What's up?"He asked Quinn looks at him

"Nothing...you're just a really great guy."Quinn says Finn smiles and then swallow really hard Quinn looks at him and cups his face

"What..'She asked Finn closes his eyes

"I didn't think I would let myself get this close to anyone again...to feel the feelings that I have right now...I didn't think I would do it."Finn says

"How come...because of your last girlfriend?"Quinn asked

"You should hear the story."Finn says Quinn nods and holds his hands

"Her name was Abby and we met our Freshmen in Canada...she was the head cheerleader I was the Captain of the Basketball team and Hockey...everyone said we were the most popular couple...nothing could tear us apart...until one day I plan this great 2 year anniversary dinner and she doesn't show...I think she's sick or something bad happened..so I go to her house and see her with this other jock...she was cheating me for 2 years...it was at that moment that I quit Basketball and Hockey and just told myself I would never let myself to believe that people were my friends because of popularity...and I wouldn't open up and let myself fall for another girl.."Finn says

"I'm so sorry that happened to you.."Quinn says sincerely Finn smiles and looks into her eyes

"Something about you Quinn that I just can't get enough of...I can't be away from you for too long I can't go a minute without talking or texting you...I can't stand when we don't see each other over night...I just I have strong feelings for you."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses his lips

"Tomorrow what are you doing?"Finn asked Quinn shakes her head

"Nothing."She says Finn nods

"I want to show you a big part of my world..."Finn says

"Which would be.."Quinn asked

"You have to wait and see tomorrow."Finn says Quinn nods and smiles


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the support guys I love the feedback! :D**

Quinn wakes up with a smile on her face and her phone rings

"Good Morning Boyfriend."Quinn says

"Look out your window."Finn says Quinn jumps out of bed and looks out and sees Finn holding a teddy bear and flowers she smiles and runs downstairs to let him in Quinn opens the door and jumps into his arm

"In a good mood?"Finn asked Quinn nods "You're here so yes!"Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses her cheek

"So what's my surprise!"Quinn asked Finn laughs and looks at his watch

"It'll have to wait until after Glee lets go."Finn smiles Quinn sighs

"Let me get changed."Quinn says Finn pulls her arm and she looks at him confused

"What?"She asked Finn leans down and kisses her then she rolls her eyes and goes back inside to change

They walk into rehearsal and Santana claps

"The happy couple is here."She says

"You two are together?"Puck asked Finn nods and holds Quinn's hand

"Finn and I are dating anyone got a problem?"Quinn says

"I do."Sam mumbles

"Go screw yourself..come on."Quinn says and they sit together

"Well congrats you two.."Will says

"Hudson making the A list."Puck smiles Finn rolls his eyes

"You do seem much hotter to me now."Brittany says winking at him Finn turns to Quinn and she gets jealous

"That's it...Mr. Shue can I sing a song."Quinn says

"GO ahead..Quinn Fabray everyone." says

"Mercedes and Artie help me out."Quinn says They nod and stand up Finn smiles at her and Quinn smiles back at him then she sees Santana and Brittany smiling and winking at him She glares at them and the music starts playing

_[Artie]_  
><em> Uh, I like it baby (yeah)<em>  
><em> Uh, one time for the club (ye-eah)<em>  
><em> Two time for my thugs, uh-huh<em>  
><em> Three times for my ladies, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon (ooh, oh)<em>  
><em> Uh, Quinn y'all.. Merecedes y'all... (oooh)<em>  
><em> Uh-uh, and me Artie y'all <em>

_ [Quinn]_  
><em> It was hard to find a guy that was down for me <em>  
><em> So I'm tellin everybody let him be<em>  
><em> Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby<em>  
><em> So I thought I had to let you know<em>  
><em> Find someone that you can call your own<em>  
><em> Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone<em>  
><em> And if I touch you I'll be wrong<em>

(Quinn walks up to the class and stares at Santana and Brittany they both look at her and give each other looks)

_ Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_  
><em> Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone<em>  
><em> Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya<em>  
><em> Here's a little advice for you, find your own man<em>

_ [Artie]_  
><em> It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me<em>  
><em> Seems like a lot of playas tryin me<em>  
><em> Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell naw!<em>  
><em> So now you really better check yourself<em>  
><em> Messin with my girl is bad for your health and<em>  
><em> So you know you will be dealt with<em>  
><em> Better find your own girl<em>

_ Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_  
><em> Got my boys, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone<em>  
><em> Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya<em>  
><em> Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl<em>

_ [Mercedes]_  
><em> Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man <em>  
><em> You should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now<em>

_ [Artie]_  
><em> And playa I'm warning you, if you want my girl<em>  
><em> I suggest that you look but don't touch, now-now<em>

_ [Quinn] It was hard to find a guy that was down for me, don't mess with my man_  
><em> [Artie] It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me, don't mess with my girl<em>  
><em> [Mercedes] Hard to find a guy that was down for me, don't mess with my man<em>  
><em> [Artie] So hard to find a girl that's down for me, don't mess with my girl<em>

(Quinn looks up at Finn and sees him smiling at her and starting to blush a little she smiles then sees Santana's hand on his shoulder Finn looks at her and shrugs it off  
>"Did he just?"Santana asked Puck starts laughing and nods "Girl Quinn is gonna scratch your eyes out."Kurt says pointing at Quinn singing to her)<p>

_ [Quinn]_  
><em> Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya<em>  
><em> Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone<em>  
><em> Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya<em>  
><em> Here's a little advice for you, find your own man<em>

_ [Artie]_  
><em> Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya<em>  
><em> Got my boys, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone<em>  
><em> Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya<em>  
><em> Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl<em>

_ [Quinn]_  
><em> If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya<em>  
><em> Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone<em>  
><em> Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya<em>  
><em> Here's a little advice for you, find your own man<em>

_ [Artie]_  
><em> If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya<em>  
><em> Got my boys, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone<em>  
><em> Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya<em>  
><em> Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl<em>

The class claps an smiles "Quinn who knew you could sing R&B great job amazing!"Mr. Shue says Quinn smiles at him and then smiles at Artie and Mercedes for helping her

_"_Now do you girls get the message?"Quinn asked giving them her bitchy look Santana and Brittany quickly nod Quinn watches them leave the choir room and she sits down next to Finn He holds her hand and kisses her cheek

"You are so hot when you're jealous."Finn says

_"_ME jealous?"Quinn yells_ out_

_"_First time we ever got to see you bring the claws out Fabray."Puck nods

_"_I truly thought there was going to be a Cheerios fight in the choir room."Rachel nods in agreement

_"_What can I say you bring it out of me."Quinn says looking at Finn he smiles and kisses her forehead

"You two are cute for words maybe you'll be home coming King and Queen."Tina says

_"_Yeah Quinn you always win anyways..Finn it'll boost your popularity charts."Kurt smiles Finn shifts in his seat a little and Quinn notices this and looks at everyone and just smiles at them

During break Finn goes out for fresh air and decides to change his shirt he unbuttons his shirt and takes it off and reaches for this backpack to get his tshirt

"Finn you out her-"Quinn stops and sees her boyfriend shirtless for the first time and she stops what shes doing and admires his toned body Finn finally puts his t-shirt on and turns around to find Quinn watching him

_"_You okay?"Finn asked zipping his backpack Quinn looks at him and smiles

_"_You really are a hottie"Quinn smirks Finn chuckles and realizes she was watching him change

_"_You watched me change?"He asked Quinn realizes she's been caught

_"_Yes but only because I was going to give you a water bottle."Quinn says Finn looks at her hands

"You don't have any in your hand."Finn smiles

_"_Crap.."Quinn says Finn laughs and walks forward and kisses her

_"_So you think I'm hot huh?"Finn wiggles his eyebrows Quinn giggles and kisses his lips "Very."She smiles

_"_What's the thing about Home coming?"Finn asked

"Every year we have the big home coming game along with the dance and crowning...every year since Freshmen year I've won."Quinn smiles Finn nods

_"_So has a jock?"Finn asked Quinn nods

_"_I don't have to do this.."Quinn says noticing his sudden discomfort

"No it's fine really...you've been doing this whole Queen Quinn thing before you met me and before we got together I wouldn't want to take that away from you."Finn says Quinn nods and kisses him

_"_But you will be my date for the dance right?"Quinn asked Finn smiles

_"_How could I say no?" Quinn jumps and hugs him

_"_This is gonna be your first dance at McKinley!"Quinn smiles Finn nods and kisses her they walk back to the choir room and Finn looks at the Home Coming dance poster and then at Quinn feeling a little unsure about the whole thing

"Hey"Puck sits down next to him Finn nods at him

"You alright?"Puck asked

"This is whole home coming thing...Quinn's excited about it."Finn says

"I know you're not into the whole Popularity deal but Quinn really is..and you're dating her dude so you're kind of the be couple on campus."Puck says

"I don't care...and it's not me their interested in it's Quinn.."Finn says

"It bugs you huh?"Puck asked Finn nods

"Been there and Im over it...but Quinn loves the attention.."Finn says

"No one's been able to change that...when we dated I didnt care about running for this crap but she did."Puck says Finn nods

"Hey..You're okay with me and her.."Finn says Puck stops him

"I'm with Berry now...and Quinn will always be a friend but you're my friend now too so you two look happy."Puck says Finn bumps his fist and they talk about the game that was on last night

After Practice Finn takes Quinn to show her the surprise

"Where are we going?"She smiles at him

"My house."Finn says

"Thats my surprise?"She asked

"Just wait"Finn says looking at her Quinn laughs and nods Finn parks in the garage and opens Quinn's door for her and she smiles at his gesture

"Come on come on come on"Finn says and they walk to his back yard

"Surprise"Finn smiles Quinn walks in front of her and admires all the twinkling lights and the flower pedals on the floor then sees a picnic table set up and a hammock set up

"What's this?"She smiles turning to him Finn smiles down at her and holds her hand

"I wanted to do something special for you, just because I think you deserve it so I did this...Do you not like it we can go do something else if you want?"Finn says nervously

"No I love it..no one's ever done something this sweet and romantic for me before."Quinn smiles up at him Finn chuckles and cups her face

"Well someone should...and I wanted to be the reason you have that big smile on your face."Finn says Quinn is touched by his words and the wonderful gesture he made for her she leans up and stands on her tip toes to kiss his lips passionately'

"Thank you.."She says Finn pulls away and kisses her forehead

"You're welcome."He says

"Wow this food is amazing did you cook this?"Quinn asked Finn takes off his jacket and places if around her shoulders Quinn smiles at him and feeds him more pasta

"No the only thing I can do it grill..."Finn say Quinn giggles

"My Mom helped with the dinner."Finn says Quinn nods

"Say thank you to her for me..where is she?"Quinn says Finn nods "She's working right now grave yard shift..so I'm here alone tonight."Finn say Quinn sits closer to him and kisses his lips

"Mmm..You taste like fettuccine."Finn says Quinn laughs Finn pulls her back into a kiss Quinn giggles against his lips and pulls away

"Thank you for this surprise...it's wonderful"Quinn says looking around Finn smiles and kisses her shoulder

"You're very welcome...you done?"Finn asked Quinn nods Finn takes her plate and places it on the side he takes her hand and they lay on the hammock and look up at the stars

"Can I ask you something?"Quinn asked

"Hmm"

"When will I get to meet your mother?"Quinn asked Finn looks down at her and Quinn meets his eyes

"You want to meet her?"Finn asked Quinn nods

"How about tomorrow?"Finn says Quinn smiles

"I'd love that..."Quinn says Finn tucks a strand of hair behind her ear

"Alright you can come to dinner and officially meet my Mom..."Finn says

"I'll bring my Mom too."Quinn says

"Double Mother date."Finn says Quinn nods

"I really want your Mom to like me.."Quinn says

"Why?"Finn asked

"Because I really really like you."Quinn says Finn gets a big smile on his face

"You gotta little thing for me huh Fabray?"Finn asked Quinn shakes her head

"A big thing."Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"Does your Mom like me?"Finn asked nervously

"She adores you, when you were at my house rehearsing she thought you were a cutie."Quinn says Finn laughs and blushes

"You're embarrassed!"Quinn says putting her finger on his nose Finn smiles

"Well ever since I moved here everyone's been saying how hot or good looking I am..I'm not used to it."Finn says Quinn bites her lip

"You are sexy."Quinn gives him a sexy smile Finn blushes again Quinn laughs and puts his face in his chest

"You're so adorable"She says Finn kisses the top of her head and smiles

"Tell me about your father.."Quinn says looking up at him Finn looks down at her and she smiles at him he sighs feeling defeated and nods

"He was a pretty abusive person...not only to me but to my Mom, in Canada he couldn't find a job because he didn't think any of them qualified to have his presence...so my Mom worked and he freeloaded off the money she made spending it on alcohol on the days he would come home he would beat my Mom, I grew older and started working out and I did that to protects her and one night my Dad came home drunk as ever and he starts hurting my Mom I see it and I jump in my Dad had a pocket knife and I got this.."Finn says lifting up his shirt Quinn sees a scar on his abdomen

"Where is he now?"Quinn asked

"A family member of ours called the police that night so he's in jail in Canada. He doesn't know we moved."Finn says Quinn looks at the scar again and puts his shirt down

"Thats why you dont like talking about him?"Quinn asked Finn nods

"I don't need him to learn how to be a man.."Finn says

"If you ask me I think you're an amazing man..."Quinn says Finn smiles at her and shes kisses his lips


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the support guys I love the feedback! :D**

Quinn drives to school and doesn't see Finn around during 2nd period she has Math with him but he doesn't show up to class she tries calling him but no answer

"Where could he be.."Quinn says and walks to Puck Rachel Mercedes and Kurt

"Hey have you guys seen Finn?"Quinn asked Kurt looks at them clueless Puck looks at his phone and nods

"His Mom texted me Finn has a fever.."Puck shows her Quinn bites her lip and searches for her car keys

"Where you headed to?"Rachel asked Quinn looks up at them

"I'm gonna go check on him see you guys tomorrow."Quinn says and walks out of the school and to her car on her way to Finn's house she picks up a few DVD's and soup for her sick boyfriend

Ms. Hudson is on her way out and Quinn rings the door bell on time

"Quinn"She smiles

"Hi I heard Finn was really sick so I thought I'd help take care of him."Quinn says smiles

"Of course honey I have to go to work for a while so please make yourself at home Finn's resting in his room he's really feverish and I'm sure he'd love to see you."She smiles Quinn smiles back and closes the door then walks to Finn's room she opens the door and sees Finn sleeping she walks towards the bed and sees him shivering she takes off her jacket and places it over his blanket for extra warmth she touches his forehead and he's burning up she sees the medicine on his nightstand and she reads the directions then decides to cook the soup she bought for him

"So the whole popularity thing is just a way for you to make up for how people made you feel before?"Finn asked Quinn nods

"That's why it's so important I mean I know you always say you don't care what people think...but you probably have always had friends near you...I never had that before I moved here...and to go back to being lonely.."Quinn says Finn cups her cheek

"You will never be lonely..."Finn says Quinn looks at him and smiles

"I know that now that you're in my life.."Quinn says

Finn wakes up and sees a familiar blue bag sitting on the chair he looks down and sees a cheerios jacket on him then he hears footsteps and sees his lovely girlfriend holding something warm in a bowl she smiles at him and sets the bowl on the table

"Hi sleepy head."She says and sits next to him and places the wet towel on his forehead

"H-Hey...w-what are you doing here?"He asked Quinn shrugs

"Being your nurse."Quinn says cupping his cheek Finn smiles and tries to sit up Quinn helps him and she holds the bowl of soup and feeds him

Finn looks at her and she smiles

"I brought some DVD's I think you may like and if you don't then you'll know that I love these movie..The notebook, A walk to remember, 50 first dates.."Quinn says

"Chick flicks..."Finn asked Quinn laughs

"No I brought fight club only because Brad Pitts abs are amazing in this movie."Quinn says Finn chuckles and she looks at him

"Which one?"She asked holding out the movies

"50 first dates Im an Adam Sandler fan."Finn says Quinn smiles

"So am I."She says and pops the DVD in she lays down on his bed Finn moves over and places the blanket over her Quinn touches his face and feels his feet are freezing

"Baby you're freezing."Quinn says and wraps her arms around him Finn closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth coming from Quinn's body Quinn looks up at him and kisses his forehead

"You should have called me."Quinn says Finn smiles as his eyes are still shut

"I couldn't reach my phone."Finn says Quinn giggles and leans on her elbow to kisses his nose

"Feeling better?"Quinn asked Finn nods

"Thank you for coming."Finn says Quinn smiles at him and leans to kiss his lips

"No..I'm sick. You could catch it."Finn says Quinn frowns and nods

2 hours pass and Quinn wakes up realizing she had fallen asleep next to Finn she look up and touches his forehead he's not as feverish as before she smiles to herself and then her cellphone rings she looks at the caller ID and it's Sue

"Crap.."Quinn takes the call outside of the room

"Coach.."Quinn says

"Its interesting there's cheer leading practice...and my head cheer leader isn't here! FABRAY WHERE ARE YOU!"She yells Quinn rolls her eyes

"I had an emergency Coach."She says

"EMERGENCY! WE HAVE RULES WE HAVE PRACTICE AND YOU NEED TO LEAD THEM!"She yells

"I understand that but this was a big emergency someone I care about is sick and no one was here to take care of him I will make up practice tomorrow but for now I have to stay where I am."Quinn hangs up and goes back into finn's room she looks up and sees Finn smiling at her

"You're in trouble"Finn says Quinn sighs and nods

"But Coach Sylvester loves me so she'll let it slide."Quinn smiles

"I think you should go, you can still make it'Finn says Quinn shakes her head

"I'm not leaving."Quinn says and climbs back into bed next to him

"You're fever's going away anyways...plus I wanted you to tell me something else about yourself"Quinn smiles

"Oh? Like what?"Finn asked

"What do you love to do?"Quinn asked Finn smiles

"I love hockey...and being on the ice."Finn says

"I don't know how to ice skate."Quinn says Finn looks at her

"I found a ice rink downtown I'll teach you?"Finn smiles Quinn smiles

"I'd love that."Quinn says

"Good..so how about you?"Finn says

"Im into Ballet and Gymnastics"Quinn says

"Oh You're so girlie"Finn says Quinn laughs and nudges him

"Shut up they're important to me...there's a reason why"Quinn says Finn sits up alittle

"How come?"He asked Quinn sighs

"No one really knows this except for My Mom...Mercedes and Kurt but before I moved to McKinley my freshmen year I was living in Bell view a town not too far from Lima, at my old school I was not popular and I was chubby had braces and horrible acne...I hated everything about me I would be picked on and it wasn't fun...I would go to lunch and no one would give me the time of day...I ate my lunches in the bathroom stalls...then by the summer of 8th grade I joined ballet and gymnastics it helped me lose the weight a little then I went into an extreme diet...just drank water basically...and when my father got a better job we got a life...and I changed everything about myself to become the most popular student...the fat girl Lucy no longer exists.."Quinn says and shows him the old picture of herself Finn looks down at it and she wipes her tears Finn looks at her and smiles

"What.."She asked Finn looks at Quinn

"If I had met this Lucy..I would have told her she looks beautiful.."Finn says Quinn looks into his eyes and shakes her head

"She wouldn't have believed you."Quinn says

"Like I said, beauty's only skin deep...this is what makes a person beautiful."Finn says pointing to her heart

"You're heart is beating pretty fast right now.."Finn says Quinn places her palm on his heart and smiles

"So is yours"She says

"I'm sick.."Finn lies Quinn giggles and kisses his cheek

"I'm really glad that I met you.."Quinn says Finn smiles

"Yeah I'm happy to have the hottest girl in the school as my girlfriend..."Finn says

A few days later at school Quinn opens her locker and sees a Thank you card she smiles and realizes Finn's all better now she jumps and closes her locker door to go and find him

She walks into the gym and doesn't him then she feels herself being pulled to the corner and she sees him She pushes him

"You scared me!"She says Finn smiles and kisses her lips '

"I forgot to thank you for helping me feel better."Finn says

"Anytime boyfriend"Quinn wraps her arms around his neck

"The home coming dance is tomorrow" Quinn smiles Finn nods

"I have a dress picked out and everything"Quinn says Finn chuckles

"I'm your date right because if Sam is then I'm gonna be upset."Finn squints his eyes Quinn laughs

"I wouldn't want Sam to be my date."Quinn says

"Actually Figgins asked me to sing at the home coming"Finn says

"Really that's great"Quinn smiles

"Yeah I'm nervous uh I've never sang for a whole student body before."Finn says

"Well You have an amazing voice...I gotta go to cheer practice I'll see you later?"Quinn says Finn nods

Finn is in the weight room with Puck and Puck slams the dumb bell on the floor Finn turns his head

"You okay?"Finn asked

"The Home coming game is stressing me out...Sam's the QB and he sucks"Puck says angry Finn shakes his head

"How did he manage to do that? I mean if he sucks then why is he the quarter back?"Finn asked

"The coach thinks He can lead the team to victory the douche can't even throw a 15 yard pass"Puck says Finn laughs

"I'm excited for baseball season though you play?"Puck asked Finn shakes his head

"I do plan on joining basketball."Finn says Puck nods

"That means you'll be exposed to all the popularity stuff you good with that?"Puck asked Finn nods

"I know who I am and thats what matters...plus I love the sport."Finn says

"Quinn will be happy about that I'm sure"He says Finn shrugs and Puck laughs

"You and Rachel going to the dance?"Finn asked

"Yeah she wants us both to wear pink...Pink bro I can't be bad ass and wear pink!"Puck says Finn starts laughing and Puck throws a towel at him

"Not funny!"He yells

"I need your help Figgins wants me to sing a song for the dance help me out?"Finn asked Puck nods

"I'm in bro"Puck smiles

"Yeah you and your pink tie"Finn laughs Puck pushes him and Finn laughs harder

~At the hudson house hold~ Finn and his Mom are getting ready for the dinner he and Quinn had planned

"Will they like my casserole?"She asked Finn smiles

"Mom Quinn's Mother will love it will you relax"Finn laughs

"Honey this is your girlfriend's Mom I want to make a good impression"She says Finn smiles and hugs her

"Darling how do I look?"Quinn's Mom asked Quinn brushes her hair one more time and smiles

"Wonderful now let's go please They're waiting!"Quinn says as they leave the house

They arrive at Finn's house and He smiles opening the door

"Hey"Finn says and opens the door wide

"Welcome to our home"Carole smiles Judy walks up to her and hugs her

"You have a lovely home and whats that amazing smell?"Judy asked

"My Casserole Lets go into the kitchen and talk over coffee"Carole smiles

"Lovely"Judy smiles and they both walk into the kitchen Finn smiles and turns to Quinn and cups her cheek

"Hi"She smiles Finn leans down and kisses her lips

"You look very handsome you clean up nice"Quinn says Finn turns a little turn

"Really I wore this to the gym"Finn says Quinn laughs and they sit on his couch

"Our Mom's seem to be getting along"Quinn says they turn around and see them both laughing

"Yeah I'm glad"Finn says and holds her hand Quinn looks at him and bites her lip and kisses his lips During dinner they are all talking about glee club and school and telling embarrassing stories about Quinn and Finn's childhood then Carole decides to get an old photo album

"Here he is at his first little league game"She says

"You look adorable"Quinn says leaning on his shoulder

"Who's this?"Judy points at the petite brunette standing next to Finn in his Freshmen dance picture Finn looks at the photo and he turns away

"That was his Ex Girlfriend Abby.."Carole says Quinn looks at him

"Why do you still have that?"She asked Finn looks at her confused

"Honey it's memories from a long time ago.."Judy says Quinn looks at her mother then back at Finn

"Do you still think about her?"Quinn asked

"Quinnie...honey.."Judy says

"Let's talk in your room"Quinn says upset Finn stands up

"Excuse us.."Finn says Carole and Judy look at each other with worried eyes

Finn walks upstairs and sees Quinn standing in his room

"Well?"Quinn asked Finn looks at him

"Calm down..it's nothing"Finn says

"Nothing you still have pictures of your ex's!"Quinn gets more upset Finn looks at her and is getting upset also

"At least I don't hang around them, you and Sam are near each other everyday do you hear me complaining about it...it's a picture Quinn"Finn says

"A picture says a thousand words Finn"Quinn says Finn runs his hands through his hair and faces her

"Why can't you just get rid of the photo?"Quinn asked

"Because it's a memory from my past that I would actually like to keep why are you so threatened by this?"Finn asked

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"Quinn yells

"YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE YOU TOO!"Finn yells back they both at each other

"THAT'S THE FIRST TIME WE'VE SAID THAT!"Quinn yells Finn is heavily breathing and walks towards her and pulls her into a kiss Quinn pulls away and looks up at him

"I'm still mad at you."Quinn says Finn chuckles and kisses her again

"If you want me to get rid of the picture I will..."Finn says Quinn closes her eyes and sighs

"I - I just..."Quinn says

"Got jealous...yeah I know"Finn says Quinn pushes him Finn smiles at her and then she tugs his shirt and pulls him back to her and kisses his lips

~The next In glee club~

Finn walks into class and sees Rachel sitting alone crying he doesn't see anyone he takes out a tissue and hands it to her

"Oh Hi Finn."Rachel says taking the tissue and wiping her tears Finn sits next to her

"What's wrong?"He asked Rachel looks at him

"I caught Puck and Santana kissing then when I confronted him he said a lie that Santana just kissed him because she was jealous of you and Quinn but I know better they used to date...it was stupid of me to think I could change the bad boy into a good guy"She cries harder Finn rubs her back and she cries on his chest

"Uh...Rachel it's gonna be okay...just give it time but if Puck isn't lying then just hear him out...Santana is a big flirt I know she practically throws herself at me daily..but just hear Puck out okay.."Finn says trying to calm her down

Quinn and Kurt walk into the choir room and they see Finn and Rachel talking and Rachel crying

"What's going on?"Kurt asked

"I broke up with Puck...and Finn was comforting me"Rachel says Quinn looks at Finn and he smiles at her then she and Kurt walk to her and hug her Finn gets out of the way and lets the friends have their moment Quinn looks up and reaches out to hold Finn's hand he holds it and kisses the top

Puck sees Rachel crying and Finn looks up and sees him he looks down at Quinn and kisses the top of her head

"Where you going?"She asked

"Puck"He mouths Quinn nods and blows him a kiss

"Hey."Finn says leaning on the locker Puck is outside drinking a flask of alcohol

"I screwed this up."Puck says

"Did you kiss her?"Finn asked

"No she kissed me Dude I mean Santana and I broke up last year...I like Berry..I mean I haven't gone to 3rd base yet...and with Santana the sex was great but I like Berry I wouldn't hurt her like that."Puck says

"I got an idea Come on"Finn says and pushes him into the choir room

"Before we begin Puck Finn Artie Mike you guys wanted to sing" They stand up and Rachel ignores Puck

"I can't do this"Puck says

"Dude do you want her back?"Finn asked

"Yahh..."Puck says

"Then shut up and sing"Finn says and pushes him to the front

_(Puck)  
><em>

_Uh-huh huh huh huh_  
><em>Let me tell ya now<em>  
><em>Uh-huh<em>

_When I had you to myself_  
><em>I didn't want you around<em>  
><em>Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd<em>  
><em>But someone picked you from the bunch<em>  
><em>when glance was all it took<em>  
><em>Now it's much too late for me to take a second look<em>

(Finn smiles and looks at Quinn as he dances she smiles and winks at him )  
><em>Oh baby give me one more chance<em>  
><em>(show you that I love you)<em>  
><em>Won't you please let me<em>  
><em>(back to your heart)<em>  
><em>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go<em>  
><em>(let you go baby)<em>  
><em>But now since I see you in his arms<em>  
><em>(I want you back)<em>  
><em>Yes I do now<em>  
><em>(I want you back)<em>  
><em>Ooh ooh baby<em>  
><em>(I want you back)<em>  
><em>Ya ya ya ya<em>  
><em>(I want you back)<em>  
><em>Na na na na<em>

(Puck)  
><em>Tryin' to live without your love<em>  
><em>Is one long sleepless night<em>  
><em>Let me show you girl<em>  
><em>That I know wrong from right<em>  
><em>Every street you walk on<em>  
><em>I leave tear stains on the ground<em>  
><em>Following the girl<em>  
><em>I didn't even want around<em>  
><em>Let me tell you now<em>

(All)  
><em>Oh baby all I need is one more chance<em>  
><em>(show you that I love you)<em>  
><em>Won't you please let me<em>  
><em>(back to your heart)<em>  
><em>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go<em>  
><em>(let you go baby)<em>  
><em>But now since I see you in his arms<em>

_Uh-huh_  
><em>A buh buh buh buh <em>  
><em>All I want<em>  
><em>A buh buh buh buh<em>  
><em>All I need<em>  
><em>A buh buh buh buh<em>  
><em>All I want<em>  
><em>A buh buh buh buh<em>  
><em>All I need<em>

_(Finn):_  
><em>Oh just one more chance<em>  
><em>to show you that I love you<em>  
><em>baby <em>

_(I want you back)_  
><em>(Artie):<em>  
><em>Forget what happened then<em>  
><em>(I want you back)<em>  
><em>(Finn):<em>  
><em>Let me live again<em>

_Oh baby I was blind to let you go_  
><em>But now since I see you in his arms<em>  
><em>(I want you back)<em>  
><em>(Artie):<em>  
><em>Spare me of this cause<em>  
><em>(Finn):<em>  
><em>Gimme back what I lost<em>

_Oh baby I need one more chance ha_  
><em>I tell ya that I love you<em>

"GO"Finn says pushing Puck to Rachel

"Rachel can we talk about us outside please...please"Puck says Rachel looks up at everyone and goes outside Puck follows

Finn sits down next to Quinn and she kisses his lips

"Nice moves" She laughs Finn rolls his eyes

"I told you I don't dance"Finn says Quinn laughs and holds his hand "Speaking of dance I can't wait to dance with you tomorrow night"Quinn smiles

"Ahh I'll show you my famous moves I do a mean robot"Finn smiles Quinn laughs

"You two are soo freaking adorable"Santana rolls her eyes they both turn to her

"Too bad Sam is gonna be home coming King"Brittany says

"So what?"Finn asked

"Quinn is always Queen meaning Sam will get to dance with her."Brittany says Quinn rolls her eyes

"It's just a dance, I know who she really wants to be with"Finn says holding her hand Quinn kisses his cheek and Sam stands up

"You know finn you're alot of talk...how about we settle this?"Sam asked

"Settle what?"Finn asked

"You and Me fight for Quinn."Sam says

"He doesn't need to fight because I CHOOSE HIM"Quinn says

"In other words you're a puss"Sam says Finn stands up and faces him Sam suddenly realizes how tall Finn is

"I'm not gonna fight you not my style but why don't you go get a hair cut because the whole Justin Bieber look makes you look like a hermaphrodite"Finn says

Everyone starts laughing and Sam swings and Finn ducks then Mr. Shue holds him back

"Sam principal's office now!"He yells taking him out of the classroom Quinn gets up from her seat and holds Finn

"Im sorry!"Quinn says as they walk to her car

"Why? You didn't swing at me"Finn asked

"For Sam he's an idiot and you two almost fought because of me"Quinn says upset Finn looks at her and kisses her forehead

"You have no control over Sam's actions...if you did I'm pretty sure he would have gotten a haircut."Finn laughs Quinn giggles and holds his hand

"Plus I'd fight for you any day."Finn says

"But you don't have to, you already have me"Quinn says Finn smiles and places his hands on her waist

"Okay I'll see you at the dance tonight?"Finn says Quinn nods and kisses him Finn opens her car door as she gets in

At the Dance Quinn arrives with Kurt Mercedes, Tina and Mike she looks around and sees Rachel waiting for them

"Hey how did you're talk with Puckerman go?"Quinn asked

"He's my date...but I told him I'd think about us working things out if he wore a pink suit"Rachel says Mike laughs

"Did he?"Quinn asked

"You'll see in a minute"Rachel smirks

"Alright everyone welcome to the McKinley High Home Coming I'm sorry we lost the big game but it's alright there's always next year..."Figgins says

"I hate Sam."Mike says to Tina Sam turns his head

"I didn't see the linebacker!"Sam yells

"You just suck"Mike says

"Now for our entertainment we have two members of the glee club Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson take it away guys"He smiles

Finn turns to Puck he's upset

"Dude you look fine"Finn laughs

"I'm wearing a pink suit! This is something Kurt might wear!"Puck says Finn laughs

"Come on"Finn pushes him on stage and the music plays

_[Finn]_  
>Girl I want you to know (whoo)<br>I can't get you out of my head  
>My head my head (naawww)<p>

Girl I want you to know  
>I don't even know what you did<br>You did you did  
>But I love it<p>

_[Puck]_  
>Uh Uh<br>Everything hooks  
>Everything works, you're a real good cause<br>I'm a real good verse, freestyle unrehearsed  
>So clean no curse<br>And when the song's gone man everything hurts  
>So I put it in reverse<br>Go back to the scene where I seen you first  
>Yeah, I need you to sing that single again<br>Play that video I seen you up in  
>A hundred million scenes in my mind all day<br>Call in and request on the line always  
>Yeah, the president of your fan club<br>Leave them players all behind like a bad love

_[Finn]_  
>Girl I want you to know<br>I can't get you out of my head  
>My head my head (I can't get you out now)<p>

Girl I want you to know  
>I don't even know what you did<br>You did you did  
>But I love it (Wait)<p>

_[Puck]_  
>Playa need a minute<br>Like a time out in tennis 'for I finish  
>How'd I get in this<br>Maybe 'was your hair, maybe 'was your flair  
>Maybe it's the heels and the way you wear<br>Maybe it's your real and the way you care  
>You don't care if I'm ill or a millionaire<br>The only thing that matters that the feeling's there  
>Your smile is so bright it's like a grills in there<br>High off life, don't need a pill in there (nah)  
>You're killing me, I think I need a will in here<br>Got me feeling real skills impaired  
>Hard to describe why you're still in here<p>

_[Finn]_  
>Girl I want you to know<br>I can't get you out of my head  
>My head my head<p>

Girl I want you to know  
>I don't even know what you did<br>You did you did  
>But I love it (but I love it)<p>

_[Both]_  
>Don't care what nobody say<br>Cause I like it girl  
>Might go crazy try'na figure this out love (but I like it girl)<br>Don't even know why I feel this way  
>Cause I like it girl<br>Caught up in something that I can't get out of (but we like it girl)

_[Puck]_  
>Girl I want you to know<br>I can't get you out of my head (I can't get you out now)  
>My head my head (said I can't get you out now)<p>

Girl I want you to know  
>I don't even know what you did<br>You did you did (you did you did you did)  
>But I love it<p>

Girl I want you to know (I want you to know)  
>I can't get you out of my head (Puck)<br>My head my head (Finn)  
>I want you to know (yeah)<p>

Girl I want you to know (oh oh oh)  
>I don't even know what you did (just making sure)<br>You did you did (i don't even know)  
>But I love it<br>I can't get you out of my head (Puck Finn)  
>My head<p>

"WOOOH"Everyone cheers Finn and Puck bow and they walk down Quinn runs and hugs him He smiles and kisses the top of her head

"Trey Songz huh? My boyfriend is so hot"Quinn says

"Nice suit Puckerman"Mike laughs Puck sighs and walks to Rachel

"This is how much I care about you Berry...please can I change now?"Puck asked

"No..you kiss Santana and you want me back you have to wear this suit"Rachel says and walks away Puck sighs and turns to Finn

"Can you believe her?"Puck says Finn laughs and shakes his head "You shouldn't have kissed Santana."Finn says Puck rolls his eyes and follows Rachel

Quinn looks up at finn and he smiles at her

"You look breath taking.."Finn says Quinn does a turn

"All for you"She says and wraps her arms around his neck Finn chuckles and kisses her lips

"I was thinking after the dance we could go to the ice rink"finn says

"I can't ice skate.."Quinn says

"I'll teach you."Finn smiles

"I don't have clothes.."Quinn says

"I brought the idea up with your mom she gave me some in a bag it's in my truck"Finn says Quinn smiles at him and nods

"Well I can't say no"Quinn says

"Alright Students it's time to announce McKinley High's King and Queen!"Mr. Figgins

"You're McKinley High Home Coming king is...KURT HUMMEL"

"What?"Sam yells out Kurt smiles and hugs Mercedes

"YEAH GO KURT!"Finn yells out

"And your Queen is...No other than Quinn Fabray"He announces Quinn turns to Finn and he smiles then kisses her cheek

"Go on."He smiles Quinn walks on stage and everyone cheers for her and Kurt

"Now it's time for the King and Queen to dance"Mr. Figgins smiles

Finn watches Quinn and Kurt dancing and he smiles

"You seem happy"Mercedes says Finn nods

"I never thought I'd feel this way about Quinn...she surprised me"Finn says

"You know Quinn doesn't let anyone see her emotional side...she and I are best friends and I rarely get to see it so she must really love you."Mercedes smiles

As Quinn and Kurt dance Sam walks in and pushes Kurt

"That Crown should be mine."Sam says Kurt stands up and walks up to him

"The people voted Sam and You're a loser in their eyes"Kurt says

"WHAT'D YOU SAY"Sam yells and grabs Kurt by the collar

"SAM STOP IT"Quinn says

"You shut your face"Sam shoves Quinn she falls back and Finn catches her

"You okay?"Finn asked Quinn realizes it's him and he cups her face and walks to Sam

"HEY leave him alone"Finn yells standing in front of Kurt

"What are you gonna do?"Sam asked

"You pushed my girlfriend I should kick your ass!"Finn yells out

"You're girlfriend is nothing but a whore!"Sam yells Finn nods his head and punches him

"FINN!"Quinn yells Puck and Mike turn around Puck holds Finn back

"Thats it you're outta here!"Sue says pointing to Sam and Finn Quinn follows Finn out and Finn leans his head on the door Quinn looks at him and holds him tight

"You shouldn't have punched him"Quinn says as Finn drives

"What am I suppose to do when someone insults you just stand there?"Finn asked

"I don't need to be saved Finn I'm not a damsel in distress."Quinn says

They change their clothes and Quinn watches Finn skate around the ice rink to calm down then he skates back to her and takes her hands and he places the ice skates on her feet Quinn can't help but smile then they go out on the ice and Quinn looks down at her feet Finn chuckles

"Look at me.."finn says Quinn shakes her head

"No I'm mad at you"Quinn says Finn laughs and sighs

"I'm sorry...okay you're right you're not a damsel in distress but you have to know if someone ever hurts you I'm not gonna stand by and let it happen."Finn says Quinn finally looks up and nods

"Yeah I know...but I don't want anything to happen to you.."Quinn says Finn stops moving and he cups her face

"Nothing's gonna happen to me..I promise"Finn says Quinn leans up and kisses lips Finn pulls her closer to him and then fall on the floor

"Ohh."Finn groans Quinn lands on top of him and they laugh


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the support guys I love the feedback! :D**

"Alright class we're gonna be doing another assignment...today's topic, dreams."Mr. Shue says Brittany raises her hand

"Yes Brittany"

"I had a dream that Finn and I made out last night."She smiles and looks at Finn

Finn's jaw drops and Quinn glares at Brittany

"Sorry Quinn.."She says Quinn rolls her eyes Finn starts laughing and Quinn looks at him

"It's not funny"Quinn pouts Finn holds her hand and kisses it

"It was Brittany's dream not mine"He says

"Damn Hudson sometimes I envy you."Puck says Finn looks at him and slaps the back of his head

"Ow!"Puck yells

"Thank you Finn"Rachel says Finn nods at her

"Enough guys...Brittany keep those dreams to yourself."Mr. shue says Brittany sighs and frowns

"Now your assignment find a song that express' your dreams and perform it. Okay guys great job now class dismissed."Mr. Shue smiles

Finn and Quinn stand up and Brittany hands him a note Quinn watches Brittany leaving and she rolls her eyes

"What's it say?"Quinn asked Finn opens the note and in crayon is says "KALL ME"

Finn laughs and shakes his head

"Who spells call wrong?"Quinn says upset Finn looks at the note and throws it in the garbage

"It's cute."Finn says and walks out of the class room Quinn follows him and realizes it's been a while since he's said anything like that to her

"So you think Brittany's cute?"Quinn asked leaning against his locker Finn kisses her head and moves her to the side and gets his book from his locker

"I did not say Brittany was cute I said IT'S cute It means the note...it was written in crayon..and blue is my favorite color."Finn says Quinn gets quite and then just watches her boyfriend put books in his bag he turns to her and puts his finger under her chin to look up at him

"Dinner at my house...help me study?"Finn asked Quinn smiles and nods

"My Mom won't be home until Sunday so Maybe you're Mom won't mind if I stay with you guys? I don't like being home alone it's scary."Quinn says Finn smiles

"She won't mind...she's actually working grave yard shifts so she won't be around."Finn says and they go to his house

Quinn is helping Finn with Spanish homework

"okay the spanish word for lips is..los labios"Quinn says Finn reads the book and tries to pronounce it

"L-Los- Labios"Finn says Quinn looks at him and she gets an idea

"No Look at my lips as I say it...Los Labios"Quinn says Finn looks at her lips and instantly pulls her into a kiss Quinn kisses him back and he pulls her off the bed and lifts her onto his desk Finn stand up and kisses her again

"You're suppose to be studying"Quinn moans as Finn kisses her neck

"You're fault you told me to look at your lips"Finn says Quinn giggles and he lifts her up again and gently lays her on his bed Quinn kisses him again and he takes off her cardigan and tosses it on the floor Quinn lifts up his shirt and throws it across the room and Finn hovers over her and kisses her neck Quinn runs her hands up and down his chest and his hands slide up her shirt Quinn gently pushes Finn off and he looks at her realizing how hot things are getting he closes his eyes and leans his forehead against hers Quinn looks at him and places a hand on his face

"I'm not ready...I'm sorry"Quinn says gently Finn shakes his head

"Don't be sorry...I shouldn't have.."Finn says

"No i wanted you to kiss me I just didn't know it'd get out of hand"Quinn says Finn nods

"If you're not ready we don't have to."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses his lips Finn gets off of her and picks up his shirt

"You should think about not wearing shirts."Quinn says Finn turns to her and puts it on and laughs She smiles at him and sits on his lap Finn kisses her shoulder and she looks at him

"While...we're on the subject...Are you a?..."Quinn asked

"No...I'm not..I lost it last year.."Finn says Quinn nods

"To your long time girlfriend?"Quinn asked Finn nods

"Are you?"Finn asked Quinn nods

"Yes...and the whole sex before marriage thing is frowned upon in my family."Quinn says Finn nods

"I get it Quinn you're not ready then you're not ready I would never pressure you.."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses his lips

"Thank you.."she says Finn takes this opportunity and takes her hands

"Go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"He asked Quinn nods

"I'd love to"She says smiling

The next day at glee club everyone gathers around for sectional ideas and Brittany raises her hand

"I have a song Mr. Shue"She says

"Oh, alright Brittany go ahead take it away."He says Brittany stands up and smiles at finn

"This is for you Finny bear"She says actually handing him a bear Quinn glares at Brittany and Finn looks at the stuffed bear and hands it to Artie he looks at the bear and starts playing with it

(Brittany)_  
><em>

_Maybe I need some rehab_  
><em>Or maybe just need some sleep<em>  
><em>I got a sick obsession<em>  
><em>I'm seeing it in my dreams<em>  
><em>I'm looking down every alley<em>  
><em>I'm making us desperate 'cause<em>  
><em>I'm staying up all night hoping<em>  
><em>Hitting my head against the wall<em>

_What you got boy is hard to find_  
><em>I think about it all the time<em>  
><em>I'm all strung out, my heart is fried<em>  
><em>I just can't get you off my mind<em>

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>  
><em>I said your love your love your love is my drug<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

(Everyone starts dancing in their seats except for Finn and Quinn.)

_Won't listen to any advice_  
><em>Momma's telling me I should think twice<em>  
><em>But love to my own devices<em>  
><em>I'm addicted, it's a crisis<em>

_My friends think I've gone crazy_  
><em>My judgments getting kinda hazy<em>  
><em>My esteem is gonna be affected<em>  
><em>If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead<em>

_What you got boy is hard to find_  
><em>I think about it all the time<em>  
><em>I'm all strung out, my heart is fried<em>  
><em>I just can't get you off my mind<em>

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>  
><em>I said your love your love your love is my drug<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

(Brittany pulls Finn up on his feet and she starts dancing with him Finn turns his head and sees Quinn getting really angry)

_I don't care what people say_  
><em>The rush is worth the price I pay<em>  
><em>I get so high when you're with me<em>  
><em>But crash and crave you when you leave<em>

_Hey, so I gotta question_  
><em>Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?<em>  
><em>Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?<em>  
><em>Is my love with your drug?<em>  
><em>Your drug, uh your drug<em>  
><em>Uh your drug is my love, your drug<em>

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants yo man."Santana laughs as she dances around Quinn

Quinn looks up her with deadly eyes then looks up at Brittany dancing around a very uncomfortable Finn

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>  
><em>I said your love your love your love is my drug<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love<em>

_Hey...Hey..._  
><em>So?<em>  
><em>Your love your love your love, is my drug<em>  
><em>(spoken) "I like your beard"<em>

"Did you like my song Finn?"Brittany asked finn raises his eyebrow and looks at her

_"_Brit thanks so much but...Im sort of going out with Quinn.."Finn says

_"_But you said you loved me"Brittany says

"WHAT"Quinn yells and stands up to Finn

Everyone is staring at the event happening before them Mr. Shue is torn between stopping this fight or getting popcorn

"I never said that...(Finn says to Quinn then looks back to Brittany) When did I ever say I love you?"Finn asked

"Last night when we went to the beach and dinner."Brittany says Quinn looks at Finn and then hits him

"That's not possible I was with YOU all night at home."Finn says Everyone gasps

"Fabray you stayed over Hudson's house?"Puck asked

"Nothing happened."Quinn says

"Her Mom's out of town and she fell asleep in my bed."Finn says

"FINN!"Quinn says hitting him again

"Sorry..."Finn says

"But You said you loved me"Brittany says Finn sighs and holds her hands

"Brit I think you're a great unique girl but I'm in love with someone already."Finn says

"Santana?"She asked

"NO Brittany ME!"Quinn says annoyed

"I guess...that's fine."Brittany sighs

"How about a hug?"Finn says Brittany smiles and nods instead of leaning in for a hug Brittany pulls him into a kiss

"OH CRAP!"Puck yells

"This is gonna be sooo bad"Rachel says shaking her head

"OH HELL NO"Mercedes says

"Did she just..."Kurt asked Quinn pushes Brittany off of Finn and he scratches his cheek trying to figure out what the hell is going on

"Brittany I should kick your ass!"Quinn yells Finn shakes his head and holds Quinn by the waist

"What he obviously liked it"Brittany smiles Finn looks at Quinn and holds her waist tighter

"THAT'S IT LET ME AT HER!"Quinn yells

"Guys let's take a 30 minute break now!"Mr. Shue says Quinn takes her anger out on the door and walks out

"Quinn wait!"Finn runs after her Quinn is by the lockers extremely mad Finn turns her around and Quinn punches him

Finn kneels down and groans

"O-kay...maybe I deserved that."Finn says in pain Quinn sighs

"I have never had to deal with this Finn! I've never been the jealous type okay! No one's ever tried to put any moves on MY boyfriend but NOW that you're my boyfriend every freaking girl has a crush on you!"Quinn says Finn coughs and takes a deep breath

"SO what."Finn says standing back up Quinn looks at him

"Do you want me to punch you again!"Quinn says Finn pulls her down and they sit on the floor and he looks at her

"What I mean is, I don't care if they have a crush on me or not they don't matter to me.,.because if you haven't figured it out I'm falling for this incredible gorgeous girl who just happens to be sitting in front of me.. "Finn says Quinn's expression changes again

"If Brittany or Santana are behind me I'm kicking their asses"Quinn says Finn smiles

"NO YOU!"Finn says leaning his forehead against hers Quinn closes her eyes and she finally smiles "You mean the world me Quinn and I wouldn't do anything to screw this up.."Finn says Quinn opens her eyes and tears fall down

"Why are you crying?"He asked wiping her tears again

"I'm so in love with you Finn, I didn't think I could ever feel this way about another person."Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"Sorry to break up this make out session but Finn it's our turn to sing"Rachel says Finn and Quinn look up and walk back in

Quinn sits next to Kurt and he smiles at them

"So uhm I decided to dedicate this song to Quinn...and Rachel's gonna help me out.."Finn smiles the music begins to play

(Finn looks up at Quinn and sings to her)_  
><em>

_And the conversation was right_  
><em> Underneath the shade of moonlight<em>  
><em> You were standing there<em>  
><em> With sun-touched hair<em>  
><em> And your dress the color white<em>

_ Like an aeroplane_  
><em> I took flight<em>  
><em> Fell in love with you that first night<em>  
><em> Cause you danced with me<em>  
><em> And I could see that there was more to life<em>

(Rachel)_  
><em>

_I'm falling_  
><em> I'm falling<em>  
><em> In love with you<em>  
><em> I'm falling<em>  
><em> I'm falling<em>  
><em> In love with you-ooh<em>

(Finn walks up to Quinn and takes her hand in his and sings to her she smiles at him and everyone begins to sway to the music )  
><em> Just before the strike of midnight<em>  
><em> You said "This could be the good life"<em>  
><em> And you say "Goodbye, hope that I get to see you soon"<em>  
><em> Then I walked for several miles<em>  
><em> Couldn't rid me of my smile<em>  
><em> Cause you found me and I found you<em>  
><em> In this lovely month of June<em>

(Rachel turns her head to Puck and he winks at her she smiles)

_I'm falling_  
><em> I'm falling<em>  
><em> In love with you<em>  
><em> I'm falling<em>  
><em> I'm falling<em>  
><em> In love with you<em>

(Finn helps Quinn stand up and they begin to slow dance in the middle of the choir room )  
><em> Will you catch me<em>  
><em> Because lately<em>  
><em> You're a dream come true<em>  
><em> Say you love me<em>  
><em> You are lovely<em>  
><em> Do you feel it too?<em>

(Rachel turns her head to the couple and she looks at Finn smiling at Quinn and then she begins to feel something different)  
><em> I'm falling<em>  
><em> I'm falling<em>  
><em> In love with you<em>  
><em> I'm falling<em>  
><em> I'm falling<em>  
><em> In love with you <em>

The song ends and Finn looks into Quinn's eyes she wraps her arms around him and kisses his lips

"I love you.."Finn says in front of everyone Quinn looks at everyone staring at them and she looks back at Finn and blushes

_"_I love you too."Quinn says Finn smiles and pulls her into a kiss

Sam Santana Brittany and Rachel watch and then turn away Sam gets up and walks out of the Choir room

Rachel sits back down next to Puck he places his hand on hers but she moves it He turns to look at her but she's looking up at Finn and Quinn smiling at each other

"Rachel Thanks for helping me with that song."Finn smiles at her Rachel looks up at him and smiles back

"You're welcome."She says Finn looks at the clock and realizes he's late to Basketball try out

"See you tomorrow"He hugs her and leaves Quinn walks out with Mercedes and they smile at her

"Come to the mall with us?"Quinn asked

"I'll pass I have to look for songs to sing for sectionals."Rachel says They nod

"Call us later we'll get dinner"Mercedes says

"I can't later I'm going out to dinner with Finn he has a surprise"Quinn smiles big

"You two are so hot."Mercedes says Rachel turns her head

"Rach you okay?"Quinn asked Rachel nods

"Yes I'm fine see you guys tomorrow"Rachel says and gets her things together

"What are you hiding Berry?"Puck asked Rachel looks up at him

"Nothing"She lies

"Do you like Hudson?"Puck asked Rachel looks at him

"I-..."Rachel can't answer

"He's dating your friend and that would be a slutty move to go after him."Puck says

"I'm with you aren't I I dont like Finn."She says

"I hope not..."Puck says and walks away

Finn finishes basketball tryouts the Coach Bieste smiles and hands him a McKinley High Letterman jacket

"You are the new basketball captain! Congrats your skills will take us far this season Hudson"She smiles Finn shakes her hand and smiles

"Captain congrats Basketball team sucks they'll get to state with you"Puck says Finn takes out his phone and sees a text from Quinn

"Where are you, I tried calling but no answer I miss you...Cant wait to see you for dinner love you"- Quinn Finn smiles

"Gotta head home and change thanks dude"Finn says and walks away Puck turns around and sees Rachel waiting on the side Finn smiles at her and tells her the good news she smiles and nods

"That's great...good for you"She hugs him and he goes his own way Puck looks at her and she gives him an uncertain look

Finn drives to the Fabray house and he sees Quinn sitting on the porch bench waiting for him he smiles and she jumps on her feet to kiss him

"Where were you"She pouts Finn smiles and takes her hand to his truck

"I uh..tried out for the basketball team...and I made it..I'm the Captain"Finn says Quinn smiles at him and hugs him tightly

"I'm so proud of you but is this what you want...I hope you didn't join because of the popularity thing."Quinn says Finn shakes his head

"I was planning on it before we started dating..."Finn says and holds her hand Quinn looks up at him

Finn looks at his watch and smiles

"Come on we're gonna be late.."finn says Quinn looks at him confused

"It's only 7:30"Quinn says Finn opens her door

"Come on"He smiles Quinn giggles and gets into his truck

"Where are we going?"She asked Finn points to the back of the truck Quinn peeks over and sees a basket

"When I first moved here I found this great place...I go here to think and stuff work on my dancing"Finn says Quinn laughs they drive up the hill and Quinn smiles as they see the view of Lima

"I've been here before"Quinn smiles at him Finn nods

"My dad...he took me here all the time when I was younger"Quinn says Finn sets up a blanket on the floor and they sit on it

"What's the deal with your Dad anyway"Finn asked Quinn shakes her head

"He was the best...he took my sister and I to baseball games and when my sister got married and moved down town he was always pushing me to be the mirror image of her...but then he decide to sleep with his secretary."Quinn says Finn looks at her and sees she's really upset talking about this he leans forward and kisses her lips

"Is that why it's so hard for you to trust someone or anyone?.."Finn asked Quinn nods

"You see right through me.."Quinn says with a chuckle Finn holds her hand

"No I just see the real you.."Finn says Quinn smiles at him and a tear shed He wipes her cheek and kisses her lips and pulls away

"I enjoy that we're different...You're smart...beautiful...sexy as hell..."Finn says looking at her body Quinn pushes him and laughs

"And sometimes I'm dense and don't know whats going on...but Ive never felt such a connection with anyone...the way I have with you"Finn says pulling her closer to him she smiles and bites her lip

"I know it's crazy, when Im not near you Im thinking about you...when I am near you I can't get enough...and neither can Brittany and Santana"Quinn says Finn laughs

"I think they'll get over their crush for me..Mike and Artie asked them on a date"Finn says Quinn sighs in relief

"Good."She says laying on top of him Finn smiles at her and places his hands on her hips

"I want you all to myself'Quinn says and kisses him Finn kisses back and she moans feeling the closeness of him Finn deepens the kiss and puts his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her closer to him She didn't think it was possible they were practically groping and grinding each other on the floor Quinn pulls away and finn takes a breath

"Sorry sorry sorry."Finn says Quinn closes her eyes and places a hand on his chest

"We came here for a reason remember"Quinn says Finn looks up and smiles

"There it is"Finn says Quinn turns around

"What?"She asked Finn turns her around and she sits in between his legs

"Sunset?"Quinn asked Finn nods and kisses her shoulder

"You came and brought me here to see the sunset?"Quinn asked Finn turns to look at her

"Yeah..."Finn says

"You are a romantic softy."Quinn smiles Finn shrugs

"Not usually but with you...I should put in a big effort to make you happy."Finn says

"You don't have to do much to make me happy..being you is enough"Quinn says and kisses his again Finn pulls away and sighs

"Every time I kiss you I don't want to stop.."Finn says against her lips Quinn shivers and closes her eyes tight

"I want you...so bad..and I shouldn't...I'm president of the celibacy club..."Quinn says Finn opens his eyes and looks at her

"I-I didn't know that.."Finn says

"I didn't tell you?"Quinn asked

"No...you forgot to mention that."Finn says chuckles Quinn sighs

"Part of Mother's expectations of me..."Quinn says Finn takes a deep breath and holds her hand

"No pressure...If this is one of your vows or values...I support it"Finn says Quinn looks at him and cups his face

"Sometimes I dont...especially when I'm kissing you.."Quinn says Finn turns his head and smiles

"Quinn Fabray you're going to drive me crazy"Finn says putting his head down Quinn turns his head back to look at her

"We'll be on the same level then.."She says and kisses him

"I Don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you Babe"Finn says

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about this...the way you hold me makes me wonder you know...and the more I think about it the more I picture myself giving myself to you completely"Quinn says Finn looks at her then his phone rings

"Who is that?"Quinn asked Finn looks at his phone and doesn't know the number

"Do you know this number?"Finn asked Quinn takes out and looks at her cellphone to find the number

"It's Rachel...why is she calling you?"She asked confused Finn rejects the phone call

"You got me?...I don't really know her that well...but anyways...I'll just call another day."Finn says kissing the top of her head

"Good, what did you bring in that basket?"Quinn asked

"Dinner...and a little something for our one month."Finn says Quinn smiles hearing the last part

"You remembered!"She says excitedly Finn nods

"I got you something too."Quinn says giving him a box Finn hands her a small box as well

"Count of three?"He asked Quinn nods

"One-Two-THREE" they both open their gifts and Finn smiles at the silver watch

"Wow...Babe thank you."Finn smiles Quinn looks at her and is speechless it's a necklace with their combined names

"FUINN"she smiles up at him Finn nods

"Kurt came up with it...he was combining every couples name and he said ours was FUINN...or FABSON...I liked Fuinn better so...I had it made for you."Finn says and places it over her neck Quinn looks at him and smiles

"I love you.."Quinn says teary eyed Finn smiles

"You're a very emotional girl Quinn fabray."Finn says Quinn laughs

"Only around you."Quinn says finn smiles and kisses her lips

"I love you too."He says against her lips


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the support guys I love the feedback! :D**

~A few weeks later~

Quinn is in her English class and sees Rachel siting across from her

"Rachel's been acting weird"Kurt says

"Really...I've noticed she won't even have lunch with me or Mercedes she's like gone after 4th period"Quinn says

"Maybe she and Puck broke up again? by the way how are you and the New McKinley stud?"Kurt asked

"Don't call him that Finn hates labels like that and we're going great he can't wait for the glee club camping trip he's never been to the camp site around Lima"Quinn smiles

"Sam's going too you know.."Kurt says Quinn rolls her eyes

"Not my problem I'm going because I love Glee club my friends and Finn."Quinn says

"Alright class I'm going to pair you guys into 2 and you will be helping each other with this english project it counts as 70 percent of your grade to get hard at work." The teacher says

"Kurt and Santana, Brittany with Jefro, Quinn and Sam"

Quinn turns her head and sees Sam smirking at her

"Crap...Finn's not going to like this.."Quinn says holding her head

"He's not the jealous type is he?"Kurt asked

"I don't know...I've never really seen Finn jealous before.."Quinn says

Finn is in the basketball gym practicing for the game and he sees Rachel comes in

"This is what the basketball gym looks like."Rachel says Finn chuckles and she hands him his towel

"Thanks...what are you doing here?"Finn asked

"Just thought I'd say thank you for helping me these past few weeks...I know not telling Quinn is hard for you."Rachel says Finn nods

"She's one of your good friends Rachel she should know you and Puckerman broke up...and Im flattered you need my help but we just sit down at breadstix and talk about nothing.."Finn says

"That's what I need...a clear head.."Rachel says Finn shrugs

"I think you need a girl's help if not Quinn then Mercedes or Kurt."Finn smiles Rachel looks at him

"What if I told you I went to you because you get me..."Rachel says

"Rachel I don't know much about you."Finn says

"And you didn't know Quinn until she opened up to you..."Rachel points out Finn looks at her confused

"Finn...I think I..."Rachel says Finns notices the look on her face and it's the look Quinn Santana and Brittany gave him

"Rachel I'm gonna stop you right there...I love Quinn and she's already upset with everyone treating me like some sort of god here...I'm not that guy...I don't want to be that guy...please just keep whatever feelings you have to yourself...I'm already having a little difficulty trying to convince Quinn I'm not a man whore..."Finn says

"I'm...I just never felt this way before Finn not even with Noah...I think about you all the time and I wish I could feel this way for Him but I don't...can't you see that?"Rachel begins to cry hysterically Finn doesn't know what to do then she quickly hugs him

Quinn and Sam are walking down the halls and he looks at her

"What"She says annoyed

"You're pretty."Sam shrugs Quinn looks at him

"Look Finn isn't going to be happy about this okay..."Quinn says

"I don't think Finn's the jealous type...he has tons of girls swarming him...when I was with you my eyes were only on you"Sam says

"You hooked up with Santana"Quinn says

"I was drunk"Sam says They walk into the gym and sam smirks and points

"Look like Finn's doing some hooking up too."Sam says Quinn turns around and sees Finn hugging Rachel Quinn storms out and Sam follows her

"Im sorry Rachel...I'm in love with Quinn."Finn says as he hugs her

At lunch

Finn is looking for Quinn but can't find her he decides just to sit alone and Puck walks to him

"Hey.."Finn says

"You like Rachel?"Puck asked Finn looks at him

"After you two broke up she came to me for comfort we've been talking but thats it...I wouldn't cheat on Quinn I love her too much."Finn says sincerely

"I know...and I know Rachel has feelings for you."Puck says

"I'm sorry Man...I didn't know.."Finn says Puck nods and sees Quinn and Sam talking looking a little flirty

"What up with that?"Puck points at them Finn turns around and sees them laughing and Sam's hands on her waist

"What the hell.."Finn says

"You're plans working he's totally pissed."Quinn says Sam smirks at him

"Let's make it more convincing"Sam says and pulls her into a hug Quinn rolls her eyes but accepts it

"That's it."Finn says standing up Puck follow

"HEY"Finn yells Quinn and Sam pull away

"Step off my girlfriend"Finn says to Sam

"Finn we're just hanging out you know like you and Rachel"Quinn says Finn looks at her

"Quinn...you don't know you're talking."He says

"I know we saw you two getting it on in the gym"Sam says

"What? What are you talking about?"Finn asked

"She saw you macing it up with Berry...really dude."Sam says

"SHUT UP"Finn says

"Why were you with her?"She asked

"She came to me, I was comforting her"Finn says

"Well Sam's comforting me"Quinn says

"You may be a jock now Finn but I'm still the King of this school."Sam says putting his arm around Quinn's shoulder the groups of Jocks step in front of Sam and Finn looks at Quinn and shakes his head

Quinn watches him walk away and she closes her eyes

"Get your hands off me he's gone."Quinn says and sits down

In Glee club Finn is sitting alone and Mercedes walks in

"You and Quinn are fighting.."She asked

"I was comforting Rachel and she thought it was something else...so she went to Sam"Finn says pissed off

"What's wrong with Rachel?"Mercedes asked

"She and Puck broke up because she has uncertain feelings...a-about me."Finn says

"Wow you have a rep girls falling for you left and right"Mercedes says Finn looks at her and thinks it's not funny

"Look if Quinn is the one you love just show her that"Mercedes says

"I AM...I'm not even interested in Santana or Brittany or even Rachel..when I moved here falling in love was the last thing on my mind...until I met Quinn"Finn says

"She just needs to know you care...that's all just show her that put more of an effort this jealous side of you that'll convince her for sure"Mercedes says Finn looks up at the ceiling and nods

During Math Finn is struggling to understand the lesson and Quinn looks at him since she is sitting next to him

"Sam's my english partner for my project."Quinn says Finn tightly grips his pencil

"Cool."He says not looking at her

"Yeah we're gonna be at his house later tonight so I won't be over."Quinn says Finn looks at her

"Its for homework right.."Finn says

"What is wrong with you why aren't you jealous?"Quinn yells

"Because it's for a school project the fact that he had his hands on you at lunch makes me want to kill him but other than that I do trust you...and I ask that maybe you give me some credit here."Finn says

"Credit? Every girl wants you to bone them even my friend Rachel!"Quinn says

"I don't see Rachel that way she's like a sister to me she was upset and I was comforting her...she was the one who hugged me"Finn says

"I'm suppose to believe that?"Quinn asked

"I wouldn't lie to you!"Finn says Quinn looks into his eyes

"Hey Quinn dinner at my house for the project"sam winks at her Finn clenches his fists and looks at her

"forget this.."Finn says and walks out of class

"!"The teacher yells

~In glee club~ Mr. Shue smiles at his students and notices Finn and Quinn not sitting together

"So uhm I was hoping we could get an idea of true love from our favorite couple Quinn and Finn"He says

" I'm not sure thats a good idea."Quinn says

"Fuinn on the rocks?"Santana smirks

"Yeah I saw Sam practically humping Fabray."Mike says

"Shut up"Finn yells at him Mike turns his head and hides his face

"Let's just get this over with"Quinn stands up and Finn follows her and stands at the other end of the piano

_(Both)  
><em>

_I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps_  
><em> Right on walking on down the line<em>  
><em> I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey<em>  
><em> I just want you to feel fine<em>

_ I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps_  
><em> Right on walking on down the line<em>  
><em> I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey<em>  
><em> I just want you to feel fine<em>

Finn and Quinn look at each other and Quinn starts to walk to him_  
><em>

_ Finally baby_  
><em> The truth has come down now<em>  
><em> Take a listen to your spirit<em>  
><em> It's crying out loud.<em>  
><em> Try to believe<em>  
><em> Oh you say you love me, but you don't know<em>  
><em> You got me rockin' and a-reelin'<em>  
><em> Oh, oh, yeah<em>  
><em> A-Haa<em>

Quinn takes his hand and holds it Finn sighs and cups her cheek then he turns around and sees Sam winking and smiling at her He drops her hand and walks away from her_  
><em>

_ I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps_  
><em> Right on walking on down the line<em>  
><em> I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey<em>  
><em> I just want you to feel fine<em>

_ I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps_  
><em> Right on walking on down the line<em>  
><em> I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey<em>  
><em> I just want you to feel fine<em>

Finn looks up and sees Santana Brittany and Rachel looking at him with adoring eyes Quinn sees him looking at them and glares and him_  
><em>

_ Finally baby_  
><em> The truth has been told<em>  
><em> Now you tell me that I'm crazy<em>  
><em> It's nothing that I didn't know<em>  
><em> Trying to survive<em>  
><em> Oh you say you love me, but you don't know<em>  
><em> You got me rockin' and a-reelin'<em>  
><em> Hey you know what you do<em>  
><em> Oh Yea<em>  
><em> A-Haa<em>

_ I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps_  
><em> Right on walking on down the line<em>  
><em> I don't wanna stand between you and love honey,<em>  
><em> Take a little time<em>

_ Aaaaaaaaaaah_  
><em> I don't want to know <em>They walk toward each other and Quinn pulls him to her and he looks into her eyes and glares at her she's also glaring at him they're breathing heavily and Finn leans to kiss her Quinn pulls him by the neck and deepens the kiss

_"_What the hell."Sam says upset

_"_I thought they were fighting.."Kurt says confused

_"_Guys guys guys"Mr. Shue says pulling them apart Finn looks into Quinn's eyes and she smirks at him_ and mouths out Jealous _Finn turns his head and sees Sam upset

_"_Fine I was jealous I hated it when he had his hands on you I wanted to kick his ass."Finn says

_"_Now you know how I feel when I see you talking to those 3"Quinn points Santana Rachel and Brittany

_"_I-I don't care about them...well I mean Rachel's a friend sister type but that's all..."Finn says

"I'm a sister to you?"Rachel stands up Finn turns around and sighs

"Rachel I'm flattered but...I love Quinn...ONLY QUINN.."Finn says Quinn raises her eyebrow and looks at Rachel

_"_You have feelings for Finn?"She asked Rachel looks down

_"_I'm sorry Quinn."She says

_"_You're one of my best friends I expect this from these two but not you"Quinn says

_"_Quinn nothing's going to even happen with Rachel and I ...nothing will ever happen I love you."Finn says holding her arm

_"_My Dad said the same thing to my Mom Finn..."Quinn says with tears in her eyes Finn looks at her and he takes her outside of the choir room

_"_Listen to me...I love you...I wouldn't be with you if I didn't mean it okay...seeing you with Sam earlier killed me because i know I should be the only one holding you at all...Quinn I'm in love with you."Finn says

"I can't do this.."Quinn says Finn looks at her confused

"What.."He asked Quinn looks at him with tears in her eyes

_"_I love you so much okay...I love you more then I could ever love a person.."Quinn says

"Then what's the problem?"Finn asked wiping her tears 

"I think you should go on a date with Rachel.."Quinn says Finn looks at her really surprised

_"_Quinn whatever you're thinking stop it...I love you...nothings going to change that."Finn says

_"_Ive done my fair share of cheating and being cheated on...and seeing my mom get cheated on...I think if you and Rachel go out and you feel something we'll both know ahead of time.."Quinn says Finn shakes his head as tears fall down his eyes

_"_No listen to yourself Quinn you're telling me to go out with someone who isn't you...look I get that you've been hurt in the past so have I..but I would never hurt you.."Finn says holding her face

_"_Prove it to me..go on the date with Rachel."Quinn says Finn walks into the choir room and she follows him

_"_Rachel will you go out with me tonight"Finn says Rachel smiles Puck looks up at Finn pissed off and Sam smirks shaking his head

_"_Yes.."Rachel smiles hopefully Mercedes turns her head and sees Quinn wiping her tears

_"_Why did Finn do that?"Mercedes asked Quinn

_"_If he likes Rachel...its better i know now."She says with a strong voice Finn turns his head to Quinn and she walks out of the choir room_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the support guys I love the feedback! :D I'm getting serious writers block help me guys feedback  
><strong>

Finn walks out to his car really upset at what just happened, His girlfriend wants him to date her friend...this wasn't going to be a good idea at all no good would come from it.

He sits in his car and sighs then Puck walks out and sees him in his car

**"**YOU AND ME MAN LETS GO"Puck yells Finn opens his door

**"**I'm not going to fight you, this dating Rachel plan is Quinn's idea to test our relationship..."Finn says

**"**So you don't like her?"Puck asked Finn looks at him "I love Quinn...and she doesn't seem to believe it." Finn says

"Just make your date with Rachel the worst date ever, she likes guys who are romantic and watch musicals...trust me I know."Puck says Finn nods and gets an idea

Quinn is at Cheerios practice and she's taking her anger out on them

"DAMN IT SANTANA YOU DO THAT POSE RIGHT OR I'LL HAVE YOU TAKEN OUT OF THIS ROUTINE, BRITTANY STOP BEING AN AIRHEAD AND STRAIGHTEN THOSE ARMS!"Quinn yells

**"**Whoa Q. You have great spunk today I love it take 10 everyone Q. Keep up the anger I love it"Sue smiles and walks away

**"**Can you say bitchy mode."Santana says walking up to her Quinn looks at her

**"**Maybe if you and Brittany and RACHEL weren't trying to steal my boyfriend I'd be less of a bitch!"Quinn yells

**"**You're the only one who's pushing Finn away Sweet cheeks, everyone knows finn asked rachel out because it's what you wanted! so this is your fault you blame yourself and if Berry and guy hit it off You don't take your anger out on anyone but yourself"Santana says and pushes her out of her way

Finn is getting ready for his date with Rachel and he looks at his cellphone

"I love you."- Quinn Finn replies back and puts his phone in his pocker

Quinn is driving home and looks at her cellphone "If you loved me you wouldn't make me go on this date with Rachel I love you Quinn...I don't know how else to say it."- Finn

Quinn goes home and sees Sam's car in the front yard She rolls her eyes

"What do you want"She asked

"We have to study don't we come one Fabray its not like I haven't been in your bedroom before"Sam smirks

"Whatever come on."She says really upset

Finn arrives at the Berry residence and he gets out of the truck and rings the door bell

"Hello I'm you can call me Hiram"He says

"Uhm you must be Rachel's dad"Finn says

"Yes come in..."He says

"LEROY get out here"He says He comes out and Finn smiles at him

"Hello I'm Leroy Rachel's father."He says Finn nods

"Oh Hello..."Finn says

"So Finn how do you feel about gay people?"Hiram asked Finn looks at him and clears his throat

"I Don't judge, whatever people prefer it's non of my business I'll just support their decisions"Finn says trying not to get the question wrong Leroy smiles

"Daddy's what are you doing"Rachel comes down Finn looks up and smiles at her

"Hi Finn"She smiles at her

"You ready?"Finn asked Rachel nods

"It was nice meeting you both I'll have her home at 10:30"Finn says and shakes their hands one last time to leave

They go to dinner at another restaurant and then walk around the neighborhood

"I hope they didn't harass you...my last boyfriend was Puck so they didn't really like him."Rachel says Finn laughs

"What's your favorite movie?"Rachel asked Finn squints his eyes to think

"I'd have to say Unforgiven."Finn says

"A Western movie?"Rachel laughs Finn nods

"I love cowboys and the whole western feel you should see my bedroom I have cowboy wall paper but that was there when we moved in."Finn says Rachel laughs

"So Why Quinn Fabray I mean I know she's beautiful and she's a great friend but you don't seem like the one to associate with the popular crowd"Rachel says Finn nods

"You're right, I wasn't attracted to Quinn at first, simply because she was the popular cheerleader type and I promised myself I wouldnt deal with it...but there's a side to her that's completely amazing and I feel in love with Lucy Quinn Fabray the real her...not the cheerleader and she knows that I hope...when she's at school or cheer practice yeah she's different we both know it..but thats because she's trying to let go of a past full of pain and I get that..and when we're together outside or during school or glee club...she's someone I admire and love..she's fragile and sensitive it may seem like another person but I get to see the real her.."Finn says

"Rachel before we go on any further, it was Quinn's idea I'm just doing this because she thinks if your crush continues I'll take advantage of it and cheat on her"  
>finn says<p>

"Yeah...she has a hard time fully trusting people...she was cheated on by Sam...and Puck was her first boyfriend..and he messed with girls too."Rachel says

"Rachel I like you but as a friend I'm sorry.."Finn says

"I know and I don't exactly feel good about accepting this date but...it was nice knowing that a guy as nice and sweet as you could like a loser like me"Rachel looks down Finn nudges her

"You're anything but a loser Rachel, I've heard you sing and you're like that woman Celine Dion...or...or...Shakira...she's really hot...and speaks spanish or italian or something but the point is you've got talent and that should be more than enough for someone to love you...and last time I checked Puckerman really loves you."Finn says

"After what I've done how could he?"Rachel says

"I have to admit I am loveable"Finn smirks Rachel laughs and pushes him

"Look ever since I moved here every girl's been trying to make a move on me and i'm with Quinn and that's where I want to be for a while...I guess I haven't really been vocal about my feelings for her in a while."Finn says

"Like I said I think Quinn should just be more understanding...you are hot."Rachel says Finn chuckles

"This was a fun night though I'm glad we got to know each other better...so friends?"Finn says Rachel nods and shakes his hand

"Can I ask you something?"She asked finn looks at her

"If you hadn't met Quinn first...if I were the one you met do you think you would have fallen for me?"Rachel asked Finn chuckles and smiles

"If I wasn't completely in love with Quinn Fabray then maybe..Rachel you and i would have something special"Finn says Rachel nods in understanding

Finn drives to the Fabray residence to apologize to Quinn and sees a car he's never seen before he knocks and Ms. Fabray smiles

"HI is Quinn here?"He asked

"Yes she is go on up "She smiles and closes t the door Finn looks at the flowers her bought for her and walks up the stairs He opens the door and sees Sam and Quinn Kissing on her bed Finn sees this and drops the flowers on the floor and storms out of the house

"No Sam I can't do this not to Finn..."She says pushing him off of her

"He's on a date with Berry"Sam says

"I love him...he loves me and that's enough...I'm not screwing this up with him okay..So leave and leave ME and HIM alone please."Quinn says Sam shakes his head

"You'll come back.."Sam says and walks out the door Quinn sees the flowers on the floor and picks them up there's no card no nothing on it she walks downstairs and sees her mother cooking dinner

"Hi Honey did Finn give you those?"She asked Quinn looks at her confused

"I dont know they were outside my room."Quinn says

"Finn was here about 15 minutes ago.."she says

"W-what?"Quinn says

"Yeah I just let him in about 15 minutes ago I told him to go up to your room you didn't see him?"She asked

"Oh my god"Quinn grabs her keys and drives to finn's house

Finn is in his room and looks at the photo of him and Quinn

"You okay Son?"Carole asked Finn turns around "Uh yeah..I just uhm thinking"Finn says The door bell rings and Carole smiles at her son and kisses him on the forehead

"I'll get that"She says and walks out of his room

Finn looks back at the photo and sees Quinn's reflection in the frame

"Hi.."She says Finn turns around and faces her

"You got the flowers"Finn says standing up "Finn I can explain.."She says

"Explain what...that that you and Sam kissed"Finn asked

"It was a mistake okay."Quinn says Finn nods "Oh was it?"Finn says

"He came over to do the project and then he pulled me into it It meant nothing..Look I know that you've been hurt like this before and god I'm sorry for hurting you like this I didn't mean to but it was just 2 seconds I swear...I completely understand if you want to break up with me.."Quinn cries Finn looks up at her and closes his door so his mom doesn't hear whats going on

"I went on a date with Rachel because you asked me to...and I kept wondering why you asked me to and I thought about it and realized it's a test...you're not only testing our relationship but you're testing if you can trust me...I went on the date and Yeah it was fun Rachel and I got to know each other...but all I could think about was the fact that I was with someone who wasn't you...which is why I drove to your house to see you to tell you how in love I am with you."Finn says Quinn looks down and cries

"And now I screwed that up..just do it okay..just break up with me"She cries harder Finn closes his eyes

"N-no"He says Quinn's head pops back up and looks at him

"I'm crazy about you Quinn and if i've realized anything it's that being with you is better than not being with you...it hurts I nearly died at the sight of you kissing another guy...but I love you too much to let you go..."Finn says Quinn walks up to him and kisses him passionately Finn kisses back and pulls her closer to him he leans his forehead against hers and she wipes his tears away

"I'm so sorry"She cries Finn looks at her and kisses her lips again

"I don't want anyone else but you Finn I love you."She says Finn looks into her eyes and wipes her tears away

"No more crying...I hate seeing you cry"He says Quinn holds him tight and they lay down on his bed they look at each other and Finn takes her hand and kisses it

"Stay here tonight.."He says Quinn nods and he wraps his arms around her and leans his head on hers

The next day at school Sam is bragging to everyone about how he broke Quinn and finn up

"I can't believe Sam and Quinn kissed."Kurt says

"Poor Finn.."Tina says

"Sam's a jerk"Rachel shakes his head

"Hypocrite you went on a date with Finn"Santana says

"We were just talking Santana it wasn't really a date...plus he'll never see me that way he loves Quinn..."Rachel says Puck turns his head and she looks at him and smiles He smiles back and sees Quinn walk in

"We heard what happened."Kurt says Quinn turns her head and looks at Sam smirking at her

"You are such a douche bag!"she yells

"Hey you and Finn breaking up is for the best!"Sam says

"Who says we broke up."Finn says walking into the choir room

"You guys didn't?"Mercedes says Finn stand next to Quinn and leans down to kiss her

"We're a work in progress."Quinn says snuggling up to Finn's chest Finn turns his head and walks to Sam

"Wow Finn staying with a girl who cheated on you nice touch."Sam says Finn takes off his jacket and hands it to Puck Santana smirks and watches him

"Hudson are you stripping"She says Finn turns back to Sam and punches him to the floor

"WOAH!"Puck holds him back and Sam is groaning on the floor

"That's for kissing my girlfriend"Finn says Quinn drops her bag and steps in front of Finn

"Not worth it walk away.."Quinn says holding his face

"Fuck HUDSON! You broke my nose!"Sam yells holding his nose

"That's not all I'm gonna break!"Finn says charging at him

"Cool it!"Puck says

"Sam get out of here"Mike says

"YOU'RE PICKING THIS FRANKENTEEN OVER ME I'VE BEEN HERE LONGER"Sam yells

"Just go sam"Tina says Sam picks up his bag and walks out

"Hey guys before we begin I wanna wish Finn good luck tonights the first basketball game good luck man"Mr. Shue smiles Finn smiles and Quinn kisses his cheek

"I hope you guys come out and cheer for your fellow glee clubber."Mr. Shue smiles

"You know I will."Santana smirks Quinn turns her head

"I'm being supportive"She says

~At the basketball game~ The cheerios are rallying everyone getting them pumped for the game Quinn looks around and sees artie Kurt mercedes Tina mike rachel and puck there for Finn she turns and sees Santana and Brittany stretching for the routine

The basketball players come out and Finn sees his friends there to support him

"I love you Number 5!"Quinn yells out Finn smiles

During the game the Titans are winning by 12 points the crowd is cheering outrageously

"TAKE IT HOME HUDSON!"Coach Bieste yells

"Go Finn!"Kurt yells Quinn and the cheerios are cheering see turns her head and sees Sam talking to the coach of the other school

"Since when did Sam know anyone from Riverdale?"Quinn asked Puck He turns around and sees Sam and the Coach laughing then Sam slipping him a fifty dollar bill during the time out

"You see number 5? I want you guys to foul him out...don't injure him just foul him out."The Coach says

Sam sits back down and Puck looks at him

"What are you up to?"He asked Sam smirk

"Just watch"Sam says watching the game

Finn takes the ball out and passes it to the other player Finn runs up to the basket and he's shoved by two people into the floor

"FINN!"Quinn yells out Puck turns his head to Sam and he starts laughing Puck gets up with the rest of the glee club to check on him

Finn is unconscious

"What happened?"Bieste asked

"He was heading towards the court and those two punks rammed him"Puck says

"Finn Finn can you hear me?"Bieste asked Quinn pushes through the crowd and kneels down to him

"Babe wake up...hey wake up...FINN!"Quinn cries shaking him Finn slowly opens his eyes Quinn finally breathes and she looks up at Coach

"do something!"She yells freaking out

"Right let's get him to nurse's office come on"Coach Bieste says

The guys carry Finn out to the nurses office

Puck walks up to Quinn and sees she's freaking out

"Q. He's gonna be fine you saw him open his eyes"Puck says trying to calm her down

"Why would two basketball players tackle Finn in the game?...it's basketball..."Quinn says

"I think Sam planned something with the Coach, I saw him slip the Coach a $50."Puck says

"What"Quinn says shocked The Nurse comes out and Mr. Shue and everyone stands up

"He just has a broken arm and when he fell he hit his head pretty hard so minor concussion. Just watch him"The Nurse says Quinn immediately walks in

Sam smirks to himself and Puck pushes him

"WHAT THE HELL"Sam yell Mr. shue watches the event unfold

"You did this you douche, I saw you talking to the Coach of Riverdale you wanted them to foul him out!"Puck says

"Sam is this true?" says

"You can't prove anything Puckerman...Just tell Finn to get better for me I dont need this."Sam says and walks away

" I know what I saw."Puck says

~With Finn and Quinn~ Quinn stands next to the bed and Finn looks up at her and smiles

"Hey beautiful.."He whispers Quinn smiles back at him and she wraps her arms around him and lays on top of him crying

"Shh..hey I'm fine."He says holding her

"You scared me you moron."Quinn says as she cries finn chuckles and shows her his arm in a cast and sling

"Sign my cast?"he asked Quinn looks down and frowns

"How are you gonna play?"She asked

"I guess I can't..."Finn says a little sad Quinn cups his cheek and kisses him

"Everythings going to be okay...trust me"Quinn says

"I TOLD YOU TO FOUL HIM OUT NOT INJURE HIM DO YOU KNOW IF ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS WE'RE IN TROUBLE!"The Coach of Riverdale yells

Sam walks into their locker room

"Nice job Coach."Sam claps

"You take this trash back you may have just ruined my career!"He yells

"You just made my Day."Sam smirks and hands him another $50

"Keep it you deserve it."Sam laughs and walks out of the room


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the support guys I love the feedback! :D I'm getting serious writers block help me guys feedback**

**A few days later**

Finn is trying to open his locker but is getting really frustrated Quinn walks down the halls and sees him Finn finally opens the locker and his books fall out

**"**Damn it"Finn yells Quinn sighs and walks to him and picks up his books

**"**Hi."She says putting the books back into his locker and handing him his spanish book

**"**Hey."Finn says very frustrated

**"**The doctor said you're not suppose to stress out so just relax."Quinn says closing his locker

**"**Easy for you to say you have both arms I couldnt even drive myself today let alone dress for school and these painkillers aren't even working this is bull."Finn says Quinn cups his face and kisses him

**"**Well I'm going to help you."She says Finn looks at her and sighs

**"**I don't need help Quinn..."Finn says

"Fine whatever you say lets go to class."She says holding his hand Finn nods and they walk

"How's Finn doing?"Kurt asked

**"**He's pretty upset he feels like he can't take care of himself and that frustrates him."Quinn says and turns her head to see Finn reading his book

**"**I'm still trying to understand how he was tackled...who plays that rough in basketball."Mercedes says

**"**Puck thinks Sam paid the Coach to get Finn injured..."Quinn says

"What that's horrible"Rachel says

"No proof though so we can't tell Principal Figgins."Quinn says

"That's so unfair to Finn "Mercedes says shaking her head

"All I know if Sam is the reason why Finn got hurt he'll never hear the end of it from me."Quinn says

during the day Finn walks into the gym and takes off his sling he grabs a basketball and tries to hold it with his cast and looks up at the basket he shoots and then it misses he closes his eyes and holds his arm in pain

"You okay?"Puck asked Finn turns his head and shakes his head

"I used to always be able to make a three pointer shot...now I won't go in."Finn says

"You have a broken arm dude.."Puck says Finn takes another basketball and tries to shoot but he fails

"FUCK!"Finn says kicking the ball stand Puck nods

"I felt that way last year man, I messed up my knee got tackled by a linebacker hurt like hell..couldn't play the rest of the season."Puck says

"At least your accident makes sense...I dont get why those Riverdale kids tackled me..."Finn says

"Yeah...neither do I."Puck says knowingly

"This just sucks...Coach Bieste hasn't even told me about what they're gonna do to my spot on the team"Finn says

"Come on we got Glee rehearsal sing out your problems"Puck says Finn rolls his eyes and follows

"Alright Class...oh Finn Puck you're here...Finn how's your arm?"Mr Shue asked

"Lets just sing.."Finn says

"HUDSON...can we talk?"Coach Bieste asked everyone looks at Finn and he stands up to talk to Coach

"What's up Coach?"Finn asked

"I have to give your spot away finn...I talked to the doctor you're done for the season son.."She says

"Coach that was my first game you can't take me off the team you and I know I worked hard for that."Finn says

"I'm sorry son...next year for sure you're gonna be Captain again."She says and walks away

"Well I had a number where you could play the drums wanna give it a go?"He asked

"Mr. Shue I don't think..."Quinn says

"I'll do it."Finn says Quinn looks at him with worried eyes and Finn sits down on the drums

_(Puck)  
><em>

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_  
><em>All are belongings in shopping carts<em>  
><em>Its goodbye<em>  
><em>But we got one more night<em>  
><em>Lets get drunk and drive around<em>  
><em>And make peace with this empty town<em>  
><em>We can make it right<em>

_Throw it away_  
><em>Forget yesterday<em>  
><em>Well make the great escape<em>  
><em>We wont hear a word they say<em>  
><em>They don't know us anyway<em>  
><em>Watch it burn<em>  
><em>Let it die<em>  
><em>Cause we are finally free tonight<em>

Finn is trying to keep up with the music and his arm is starting to give out causing him a lot of pain

_Tonight will change our lives_  
><em>Its so good to be by your side<em>  
><em>And well cry<em>  
><em>But we wont give up the fight<em>  
><em>Well scream loud at the top of our lungs<em>  
><em>They'll think its just cause were young<em>  
><em>Well feel so alive<em>

Everyone starts singing along and dancing Quinn turns her head to see Finn squinting in pain

_Throw it away_  
><em>Forget yesterday<em>  
><em>Well make the great escape<em>  
><em>We wont hear a word they say<em>  
><em>They don't know us anyway<em>  
><em>Watch it burn<em>  
><em>Let it die<em>  
><em>Cause we are finally free tonight<em>

_All of the wasted time_  
><em>The hours that were left behind<em>  
><em>The answers that well never find<em>  
><em>They don't mean a thing tonight<em>

Finn finally drops the drum sticks on the floor and the music stops everyone looks at him and Sam smirks

"Finn you okay?"Mr. Shue asked Finn gets up and walks out of the class

"Looks like he couldn't handle it."Sam comments Quinn runs after him Puck looks at Sam and glares at him

Finn pushes the door open and kicks the trash can

"Finn!"Quinn yells out

"Not now Quinn."He says upset

"Calm down please this isn't good for you...let me take you home okay You need to rest and you have to lay off your arm if you want to heal it"Quinn says

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP I GET IT OKAY I CAN'T DO ANYTHING..AND I GOT REPLACED ON THE BASKETBALL TEAM AND I CAN'T DRIVE OR DRESS MYSELF OR EVEN PLAY THE DAMN DRUM I GET IT!"Finn yells Quinn is taken by surprise at the anger in finn's voice

"Finn we're trying to help you"Quinn says touching his arm Finn shoves it away

"I don't need help what I need are answers what I need is to be left alone SO PLEASE JUST DO THAT!"Finn yells

"Please stop yelling at me Finn.."Quinn says

"Oh right I'm sorry Princess Fabray gets everything she wants nothing bad ever happens to her."Finn says

"You think I like seeing you like this? It kills me I don't like seeing you upset"Quinn says Finn looks at her

"You want space Finn you got it"Quinn says and walks away from him

Finn is sitting at the basketball gym and Rachel walks in

"If you're gonna ask if I'm okay please don't"Finn says Rachel shakes her head

"No I wasn't going to ask."Rachel says

"What are you doing here then?"He asked

"Finn stop feeling sorry for yourself...you know last year I lost my voice and I felt hopeless like you feel right now but I realized there's more important things to worry about...and you still have so much You can do..."Rachel says Finn sighs

"Yeah I over reacted I even yelled at Quinn.."Finn says

"Don't be a jerk she's trying to help you."Rachel says Finn nods

"I gotta go apologize..."Finn says Rachel smiles "Go get her."She says

Finn runs outside to the football field and sees the Cheerios practicing he looks around for Quinn and sees her doing a routine with Santana and Brittany He smiles

"FIX YOUR FORM"Quinn yells at them

"God what crawled up your ass today"Santana asked

"YOUR TERRIBLE FORM NOW FIX IT"Quinn yells Santana drops her pom poms and walks to Quinn

"You're attitude is pissing me off Q."Santana says

"I don't care FIX IT."Quinn says

"FIX THIS!"Santana pushes Quinn, Quinn shakes her head and pushes her back

"HEY GUYS...FINN'S HERE"Brittany points they stop fighting and turn their heads

"What is he doing here?"Quinn asked

"Looking for me hopefully."Santana smirks Quinn rolls her eyes and Finn walks down to her

"Can we talk?"He asked

"Take 10 girls."Quinn yells out Santana smiles at Finn

"Hudson you look sexier with that sing and cast."Santana slaps his butt and walks away Quinn glares at her and turns back to Finn

"If you're going to yell at me I don't think it's worth my time."Quinn says Finn takes out a flower from behind his pocket and holds it in front of her Quinn's angry face disappears and she takes the flower from him

"I thought basketball would be the only thing I could contribute to being in this school...so when that was taken away from me along with drumming I got pissed okay at the fact that I couldn't do the two things i love...I'm not used to not being able to help myself...or do anything myself...so when you kept offering..and thank you by the way..I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to yell at you I'm sorry..I really am."Finn says

"So you're gonna let me help you?"Quinn asked Finn nods

"Im gonna do whatever makes you happy."Finn says and holds her hand

"Like...if I say kiss me because it makes me happy would you?"Quinn asked finn nods

"And if I said you have to stay at my house for the night because it makes me happy would you?"She asked Finn nods

"AND if I said I love you because you make me happy would you say you love me too?"Quinn asked Finn pulls her into a kiss and Quinn kisses him back and he slowly pulls away

"I love you..so much and I'm sorry."Finn say

Quinn smiles at him and kisses his lips lightly "You're not forgiven just yet, you embarrassed me in front of my friends...I need to be wooed."Quinn pats him on the back and walks away Finn watches her walk away and smiles

At Glee rehearsal everyone is practicing the dance routine and Finn is sitting on the side watching and they decide to take a a break

"Mr. Shue...I wanted to sing a song...with Artie."Finn says Artie wheels next to him and smiles

"Sounds good Finn go."Mr. shue says everyone else on glee take a seat on the floor and watch Finn and Artie

_(Artie)  
><em>

_I just don't understand_  
><em>Why you're running from a good man baby<em>  
><em>Why you wanna turn your back on love<em>  
><em>Why you've already given up<em>  
><em>See I know you've been hurt before<em>  
><em>But I swear I'll give you so much more<em>  
><em>I swear I'll never let you down<em>  
><em>Cause I swear it's you that I adore<em>  
><em>And I can't help myself babe<em>  
><em>Cause I think about you constantly<em>  
><em>and my heart gets no rest over you<em>

_(Both)  
><em>

_You can call me selfish_  
><em>But all I want is your love<em>  
><em>You can call me hopeless (hopeless)<em>  
><em>Cause I'm hopelessly in love<em>  
><em>You can call me unperfect<em>  
><em>But who's perfect?<em>  
><em>Tell me what do I gotta do<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the only one for you<em>  
><em>What's wrong with being selfish?<em>

_(Finn smiles at Quinn she smiles and she looks down avoiding his eyes)  
><em>

_I'll be taking up your time_  
><em>Until the day I make you realize<em>  
><em>That for your there could be no one else<em>  
><em>I just gotta have you for myself<em>  
><em>Baby I would take good care of you<em>  
><em>No matter what it is you're going through<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you when you're in need<em>  
><em>Baby believe in me<em>  
><em>If love was a crime<em>  
><em>Then punish me<em>  
><em>I would die for you<em>  
><em>Cause I don't want to live without you<em>  
><em>Oh what can I do?<em>

_You can call me selfish_  
><em>But all I want is your love<em>  
><em>You can call me hopeless (hopeless)<em>  
><em>Cause I'm hopelessly in love<em>  
><em>You can call me unperfect<em>  
><em>But who's perfect?<em>  
><em>Tell me what do I gotta do<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the only one for you<em>

_(Artie)  
><em>

_Why do you keep us apart_  
><em>Why won't you give up your heart<em>  
><em>You know that we're meant to be together<em>

_(Finn walks up to Quinn and kneels down in front of her She finally looks up at him and places a hand on his face)  
><em>

_Why do you push me away_  
><em>All that I want is to give you love<em>  
><em>Forever and ever and ever and ever<em>

_You can call me selfish_  
><em>But all I want is your love<em>  
><em>You can call me hopeless (hopeless)<em>  
><em>Because I'm hopelessly in love<em>  
><em>You can call me unperfect<em>  
><em>But who's perfect?<em>  
><em>Tell me what do I gotta do<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the only one for you<em>

_Selfishly I'm in love with you_  
><em>Cause I've searched my soul<em>  
><em>and know that it's you<em>  
><em>Selfishly I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>Cause I've searched my soul<em>  
><em>and know that it's you<em>  
><em>Selfishly I'm in love with you<em>  
><em>Cause I've searched my soul<em>  
><em>and know that it's you..<em>

_(Finn)  
><em>

_To prove that I'm the only one for you_  
><em>So what's wrong with being selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish...<em>  
><em>So what's wrong with being selfish...<em>

_"_Great Job!"Mr. Shue and everyone claps

_"_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..."Finn says and stands up to unbutton his shirt Quinn raises her eyebrow

Finn is wearing and I love Quinn shirt Quinn laughs and hides her face

_"_Quinn forgive the boy already!"Mercedes says Quinn turns to him and He smiles at her

"You're forgiven...and I love you too."She says Finn smiles and hugs her

_"_Ow.."He says Quinn steps back and kisses his cheek

Back at Quinn's house

"What are you gonna do for after school activities?"Quinn asked

"Go to the gym?...Work on my arm."Finn says Quinn smiles

"Sexy Boyfriend going to the gym? Can I come?"Quinn laughs Finn leans to kiss her

"This weekend is the camping trip!"Quinn jumps up and down Finn smiles

"I can't wait to spend a weekend with you in the woods.."Finn says

"I hope it's not too campy woodsie..."Quinn pouts Finn laughs

"I love camping, once when I was with a group of friends at school back in Canada we camped for a week..."Finn says

"A WEEK?..how did you shower?"Quinn asked

"There was a lake."Finn smiles

"Ew."Quinn laughs Finn and they lay down on her bed and Finn takes off his sling and Quinn holds it and unzips his jacket Finn looks at her and she kisses his shoulder to his finger tips

"Better?"She smiles

"A little."Finn says Quinn kisses his head and then his lips

"So what did you think of my song?"Finn smirks

"It was quite the turn on."She says

"Oh really?"He asked Quinn nods

"I have a thing for performers."Quinn says Finn pulls her on top of him and kisses her

"Mm this is bad for your arm!"Quinn says pulling away

"NO no it's helping."Finn says kissing her again Quinn giggles and kisses him back

~That weekend~ Everyone meets up at School so they can go off camping

"Let's get this straight Sam is bunking with Me?"Puck says pissed off

"Yes It's Finn and Kurt in One tent, artie and mike you and sam."Mr. Shue says

"Let me bunk with Finn I'll kill this idiot"Puck says Everyone is waiting to leave and Quinn hands Finn a water bottle

"Who are you bunking with?"Finn asked

"Mercedes"She smiles Finn nods and kisses her lips

"I don't see why He has to come he's not wanted here."Kurt says to

"Guys this is a chance for us to get to know each other more before sectionals now lets just enjoy an have fun over the weekend"Mr. Shue says

"I brought beer don't worry."Puck says

"Guys...No alcohol."Mr. Shue says

"Come one Mr. S. Just for the weekend!"Puck says

"Fine but keep it light"He says and gets on the bus

"You should see Quinn drunk it's hilarious."Puck says to Finn and they get on the bus

Finn and Quinn and talking on the bus and playing games and Quinn pulls him into a kiss Finn takes off his jacket and covers their heads

"HEY YOU TWO KEEP IT PG"Kurt yells out Quinn lifts her head up and throws a cup at him

"Never mind."Kurt says Mercedes laughs

"Hey mind if I sit here?"Puck asked Rachel she nods

"Look...i know we're not together anymore but I think we should try again.."Puck says

"Noah I'd love to..but right now...I think I just want to be single..."Rachel says

Finn and Quinn are still kissing and she wraps her arms around his neck Finn pulls away and she looks at him frowning at the loss of contact

"Hang on.."he says and takes off his sling Quinn bites her lip and he pulls her back into the kiss and lays her down on the seat

"Looks like things are heating up back there."Artie says to Mike they turn around and see legs dangling from the chairs

"Dude Mr. Shue is sleeping too."Mike laughs

Finn moves to kiss her neck and slowly slides his hand up her dress Quinn moans quietly and realizes they're on a bus with their friends oh crap...

"Finn..we have to stop..now"Quinn says sitting up and fixing her hair in her mirror Finn sits up and sees Mike and Artie looking at him

"But-But I thought you still had feelings for me?"Puck asked

"I do...but getting back together this fast wouldn't be good for us...we need time apart to figure out if we're really meant for each other."Rachel says

"Rachel we're both hot jews it's destiny"He says

"Noah i'm sorry but i need to focus on my broad way career and you need to focus on passing junior year."Rachel says

"You think we can switch the tent sleeping arrangements?"Quinn asked playing with Finn's fingers

"I'm bunked with Kurt...you with Mercedes...I think it can be done"Finn smiles Quinn bites her lip and kisses him Finn pulls away

"What? did i hurt you?"Quinn asked Finn closes his eyes

"No but if you keep kissing me somethings going to turn blue."Finn says Quinn laughs at his comment and leans her forehead against his

"I want you too..."Quinn says Finn's head shoots up and she smiles

"Who knows...maybe tonight...or this weekend."Quinn says Finn looks at her and holds her hand

"I love you..and being with you just feels right every time"Quinn says Finn's about to stay something then smiles

"EVERY ONE WE'RE HERE!"He smiles everyone gets out of the bus and starts setting up camp

Finn is helping Puck set up tents and Quinn is watching him from afar

"You have every right to be mad at me.."Rachel says Quinn turns around

"I went on a date with your boyfriend and we're good friends...i pulled a Santana."Rachel says

"Rachel why didn't you tell me you liked him?"Quinn asked

"It didnt start until after you two started dating...Puck and I were going through a rough patch and Finn was there to help..I guess i was drawn to him"Rachel says

"He made it clear he sees you as a friend.."Quinn says

"Yes I know..and thats why I'm apologizing."Rachel says Quinn smiles

"I never meant to hurt you Quinn we're like sisters I dont wanna mess that up."She says Quinn nods and they hug

"It was my fault Rach, I told him to ask you out."Quinn says

"He does love you Quinn and there could be a thousand girls in the room and all he sees is you."Rachel says Quinn smiles and turns her head back to Finn who's laughing with Puck and Mr. Shue he turns his head and smiles at Quinn

"Guys good job setting everything up!"Mr Shue claps everyone cheer falsely and Puck starts handing everyone a beer

" lighten up and lets get down to business!"Puck smiles tossing Finn and Quinn a beer Finn looks at it and puts it on the floor

"Hudson you better drink that!"Puck says

"I'm on pain killers fool I can't"Finn says

"I'll drink it for him."Quinn says so Puck can shut up

"Freaky Fabray tonight."Santana says

"Shut your mouth."Quinn rolls her eyes

A few hours later everyone is drunk except for Finn who's watching everyone Santana is crying on Mr. Shue who is just patting her on the back Mercedes Kurt and Rachel are singing Broad way songs Puck says rapping with Artie Mike and Tina are gone on the other side of the woods Sam is throwing up on the side of the lake and Quinn is...wait Finn thinks where is Quinn he gets up starts looking around for her

"Hey sexy...you change your mind about me yet?"Santana asked pushing Mr. Shue away

"Uh Sorry Santana No.."Finn says

"UGH Everyone loves Quinn more than me WHY WHY DAMN IT!"Santana cries

"Pu-Puckerman you are so in trouble tomorrow"Mr. Shue says and crawls into his tent

Finn walks to the side and Quinn pulls him into her tent

"WOAH"He says and Quinn crawls on top of him and kisses him

"Hmm Babe you take like alcohol."Finn says leaning on his elbows

"Lets have sex.."She says Finn looks at her and sees she's wearing a sexy night gown when the hell did she pack that...Finn closes his eyes and struggles to take off his hoodie Quinn smiles and helps him lift up his shirt Finn lays there and Quinn is kissing his chest

"No-No Quinn wait.."Finn says Quinn stops and looks up at him Finn takes a deep breath and puts his hoodie on her Quinn looks at him in confusion

"You're Drunk and I could never have sex with you if you're drunk."Finn says

"You don't want to have sex?"Quinn asked running her hands up and down his chest she reaches to unbuckle his jeans

"B-BABE"Finn holds her hands

"I know you're hurt but I can make you feel better."Quinn smirks and kisses him

"Hey we talked about this there's no rush.."Finn says

"There's no rush but it's what we think about...when we kiss we can't keep our hands off each other it's frustrating and i know if you were with Santana she would have given it up already!"Quinn says upset

"I'm guessing you're an angry drunk..."Finn says to himself he looks at her and cups her face

"When we decide to make love..yes make love because I do love you. It's gonna be because it feels right and it feels like the perfect time for us...i want you more than anything Quinn you have no idea..but I don't want to over step my boundaries here I respect you too much."Finn says Quinn looks at him and closes her eyes

"Fine."She says Finn laughs

"But can you just stay shirtless and kiss me?"Quinn asked Finn laughs and hovers her

"That I can do.."He smiles and kisses her passionately

The next morning Quinn opens her eyes and sees Finn sitting up taking his medicine "Morning."She says holding her head Quinn smiles at her he goes into his bag and takes out an aspirin and hands it to her with water

"Thank you.."She says kissing his bare shoulder Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"Why are you shirtless..."She asked Finn laughs

"Last night you wanted us to have sex."Finn says

"What...did-did we?"Quinn asked

" is why you're wearing my hoodie"Finn says shaking his head

"So you didn't want to ravish me last night?"Quinn asked placing a hand on his arm to soothe the pain Finn smiles

"I- I knew you weren't ready plus you were drunk I couldn't."Finn says looking for his shirt

"You're an amazing hot...sexy guy."Quinn says Finn laughs

"Have you seen my shirt?"Finn asked Quinn shakes her head

"Maybe it's outside..I doubt anyones awake yet so lets go get it."Quinn says Finn nods and they leave the tent they get out and sadly everyone is awake and they see a shirtless Finn and Quinn wearing his hoodie

"Crap.."Quinn says holding her head

"Someone got busy last night."Artie smiles

"Nothing happened."Finn says

"You are turning me on so much right now hudson."santana says

"Im just gonna get a shirt from my tent."Finn says and kisses Quinn's lips

Everyone looks at Quinn and she's blushing

"It's not what it looks like okay."Quinn says

"Freaky Fabray strikes again."Puck says high fiving Mike

"Where's Evans?"Mr. Shue asked while making breakfast

"Passed out on that rock."Kurt laughs everyone turns their heads and Rachel takes a picture


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the support guys I love the feedback! :D I'm getting serious writers block help me guys feedback**

**A little mature chapter  
><strong>

"Did you two get down an dirty?"Puck asked

**"**No we didn't he was gentlemen and BECAUSE OF YOU i have a headache."Quinn says sitting down next to Kurt

"As do I this morning I woke up with Mercedes' feet next to my face."Kurt says everyone laughs

**"**Someone should wake Sam up."Tina says

"Mike lets throw him into the lake."Puck says Mike nods and they lift him and dump him into the water

**"**AHH what the hell!"Sam screams everyone bursts into laughter and Puck falls to the floor laughing at Sam's screaming like a girl

Finn walks back to the other and sees Sam walking out of the water

**"**SCREW YOU MAN"Sam says and pushes Puck and Mike who are still laughing Finn turns his head and laughs

**"**We should call him Samantha now..ahh what the hell"Puck changes into a high pitch voice

Finn sits next to Quinn and she starts feeding him the food on her plate

**"**How freaking adorable."Santana says Quinn looks at her and smirks

"Oh really you'll love this...Babe you have something on your lip."Quinn says and pulls him into a kiss

**"**I'm gonna puke."Santana says Finn pulls away and she licks her lips "I got it."Quinn smiles Finn pulls Quinn onto his lap and she lays her head on his uninjured shoulder

"How's the arm so far Finn?"Mr shue asked

"Hurts like hell honestly I can't do much...but i have physical therapy on Monday so it should be good as new soon."Finn says

"We'll help you any way we can bro"Mike smiles Finn nods and shakes his hand

"Aye Mr. Shue help me with the grill!"Puck yells out everyone laughs

As time passes by everyone splits up and explores the camp site

Finn and Quinn walk down to the lake and they sit on the rock

"It's so peaceful here."Quinn says Finn smiles and closes his eyes

"What are you thinking about?"She asked smiling at him

"It reminds me of home..."Finn says

"This is your home..isn't being with me home?"Quinn asked pouting Finn chuckles and walks towards her

"YES being with you is like home."Finn says

"Yeah I feel that way with you too.."Quinn says wrapping her arms around him Finn closes his eyes in pain and Quinn quickly drops her arms

"I'm sorry!"She says Finn opens his eyes and sighs

"Come back here"Finn says using his free hand to hold her waist

"I can't even hold you without hurting you!"Quinn says Finn smiles and she looks up at him

"I love you, do you know that?"Finn smiles Quinn smiles

"Sometimes I think it's hard to believe you're my boyfriend.."Quinn says

"How come?"He asked

"Because I dated some pretty bad guys...I've been hurt...and heart broken..not a fun experience.."Quinn says Finn kisses her lips softy and Quinn pulls away

"I'm never going to hurt you Quinn...or break your heart."Finn says

"You can't say that...you don't know what going to happen."Quinn says Finn nods in agreement

"You're right I don't know what's going to happen...but I do know that we both love each other..and I can't stop thinking about you..no matter how hard I try, and every waking moment I just want to be with you."Finn says Quinn starts tearing up and is flattered by his words

"I love you Quinn."He says Quinn pulls him into a kiss and hugs him

"I love you too."She says

Back at the Camp Puck pulls Finn to help him grill food and Quinn smiles Mercedes sits next to him and she smiles

"Girl you've been smiling a hell of a lot."She says Quinn laughs

"He's just an amazing guy."Quinn says`

"Have you two...done the deed?"Kurt asked Quinn rolls her eyes

"Almost...but I was really drunk last night but he was so passionate and is willing to wait..."Quinn says

"You mean he had a chance to get you into the sack and didn't take it!"Kurt yells everyone looks at them and Finn covers his face Quinn turns red and pushes Kurt

"Sorry.."Kurt says

Puck looks at Finn and smirks

"You didn't sleep with her?"He asked Finn looks at him

"Not that it's any of your business...no I didn't..she was drunk and I couldn't take advantage of it."Finn says

"YOU KNOW QUINN AND I ALMOST HAD SEX LAST YEAR."Sam yells out

"Looks like Boozies awake."Artie says

"Shut it."sam pushes his wheel chair Quinn looks at him and Finn turns his head to face him

"After Home coming we made out in my car..and we fogged up the car.."Sam smirks

"HEY keep talking about my girlfriend like that I'll break your face."Finn says

"Finn you are so sexy right now."Santana says shaking her head Quinn glares at her Finn looks at her and then walks up to Sam

"I'm just saying...if you're not into Quinn I'll take her off your hands."Sam says Finn pushes him and Puck and Mr. Shue hold them back

"Finn cool it! Come on."Mr. Shue says dragging him away for the scene Quinn stands up and looks at Sam

"You said you'd back off."Quinn says

"I said that?...What If I just push forward?"Sam walks to her

"LEAVE ME ALONE."Quinn says and slaps him

Finn is skipping rocks and Quinn walks towards him

"I let him get to me again I'm sorry."Finn says Quinn cups his cheek and kisses him

"He provoked you."She says

"So...you and him almost?"Finn asked Quinn nods

"But I couldn't because I didn't want to be connected to Sam that way emotionally..and I wasn't in love with him."Quinn says Finn holds her hand and kisses it

"You start physical therapy tomorrow."Quinn says Finn sighs

"I know, it sucks"Finn says Quinn laughs and leans on a tree then quickly steps away

"Crap ow."Quinn says Finn turns around "What happened?"He asked

"I have a splinter.."Quinn says Finn smiles and takes her hand to sit on the rock

"You're a girl...you have tweezers right?"Finn asked

"Yes I am a girl...if I wasn't you wouldn't be dating me.."Quinn says Finn raises his eyebrow

"Its in my purse."Quinn says Finn finds the tweezers and looks at her

"NO no no It hurts!"Quinn pouts Finn smiles

"I have a broken arm and you're saying a splinter hurts?"Finn asked Quinn nods Finn sighs and figures out a way to distract her

"So I never told you the story about how I got shot huh?"Finn asked Quinn's head shoots up

"You got shot?"She asked Finn nods and shows her his leg

"Here's the story, I saw biking up to the mall with my friends ya know trying to hit on some girls after my break up ...and I bump into this really big guy he's taller than me!"Finn says Quinn laughs and nods

"So I bump into him being the sweetheart I am naturally get up and say excuse me...but this guy was relentless he was pissed off coz I got dirt on his new italian shoes...so I see this girl who's making eyes at me so I walk over and put on my Finn Hudson smirk and she's falling for it.."Finn says

"This is a story about another girl?"Quinn asked

"No just listen...she was looking at me like Santana always does so naturally I started talking her up and then the big guy comes back and threatens me with the gun again!"Finn says

"Oh my gosh what happened?"Quinn asked

"He took out his gun and shot me!"Finn yells

"OH MY GOD!"Quinn says holding his hand Finn nods

"Yeah it went through my leg...and around my abs...and out my eye."Finn says Quinn looks up at him and she realizes he made the story up Finn smiles adorably and Quinn pushes him

"Liar!"Quinn laughs Finn nods

"Yeah it took me a while to come up with that story..but you didn't feel anything."Finn says holding the splinter in the tweezer

"You...you did that to distract me from the pain?"Quinn asked Finn smiles and kisses her finger

"You're incredible!"Quinn says and kisses him

"I'm glad you think so."Finn says

"HEY LOVE BIRDS WE GOTTA GO HOME!"Kurt yells

~On Monday at Physical therapy~

"Ahhh."Finn yells holding his arm

"Finn come on twenty more"The therapist says

"I can't...okay can we just stop?"Finn asked

"Alright...same time tomorrow"The therapist says Finn goes into the shower and looks at him arm and gets angry he walks out of the building upset and sees Quinn's car at the entrance and sees her sitting on the hood he sighs

"You're here?"He asked Quinn gets off of her car and sees in his eyes that he's upset

"Yeah you're Mom called me she got called into work..so I told her I'd bring you home..and keep you company"Quinn says Finn sighs

"I couldn't do any of the exercises..they had and I'm pissed.."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses him and wraps her arms around his waist

"Get in the car I'll make you feel better at your place"Quinn says Finn nods

"I'd like that.."Finn says

back at Finn's house Quinn cooked dinner for both of them Finn pops in a DVD and they sit on his couch Finn turns his head and Quinn smiles at him

"Thank you for this..."Finn says

"Cooking dinner? Yeah the box of macaroni had directions on how to cook it."Quinn says Finn chuckles and shakes his head

"Thank you for being with me and helping me through this."Finn says Quinn smiles

"You're welcome baby..."Quinn says stroking his cheek Finn leans to kisses him and Quinn kisses him back

"I've got an idea.."Quinn says

"Is it Sex.."Finn asked Quinn laughs and shakes her head

"Let's go to school.."Quinn says Finn looks at her confused

At the school's gym Finn raises an eyebrow

"Babe you have a key to the school?"Finn asked

"Yeah Coach Sylvester gave me a key last year when I was trying to destroy glee club.."Quinn says Finn looks at her and laughs Quinn pulls him into the gym

Finn gives her a confused look and she smiles "Take your sling off."She says Finn nods takes it off Quinn hands him a basketball

"What am I going to do with this..."Finn asked

"Shoot the ball."Quinn says Finn shakes his head

"I can't okay it hurts too much and my aim sucks."Finn says

"Babe if you make every shot you shoot.. I'll strip."Quinn says Finn coughs and looks at her surprised

"W-what..."Finn asked Quinn smiles

"And for every shot you miss...YOU strip"Quinn says Finn smirks and nods

"It's on Fabray."Finn says Quinn nods and stands in front of the basketball hoop and watched him Finn takes a deep breath and shoots the ball and misses feeling a sharp pain in his arm Quinn sees the pain in his eyes but smiles

"Strip!"She yells Finn nods and unbuttons his shirt leaving him in a white beater

"Try again."Quinn says Finn takes another basketball and shoots again this time he makes it Finn is surprised and he smiles but is still in pain Quinn smiles and lifts up her shirt Finn smiles and looks at his girlfriend

"Do it again."Quinn says Finn shoots and makes another basket Quinn smiles and starts to strip more

after 30 minutes Finn is left in his boxers and Quinn is left in her underwear He looks at her in pain and Quinn walks to him He licks his lips and she wraps her arms around his neck

"See you can do this...and if your arm hurts now that pain will subside eventually"Quinn says

"I don't care about that right now.."Finn says

"Babe I know you're upset but.."Quinn says Finn shakes his head

"Not that...I uhh..You're really sexy in your underwear right now...and I uhh."Finn says Quinn smiles and pulls him into a kiss

"I'm ready.."Quinn says Finn looks at her and smiles he lays her down on the floor and kisses her lips Quinn deepens the kiss and Finn slides his hand between her legs Quinn moans and bites his bottom lip

"Ow.."Finn says pulling back Quinn leans her head against his

"Sorry..its just...no one's ever.."Quinn says

"Yeah I know..."Finn says Quinn nods and he pulls her back into the kiss Quinn runs her hands up and down his chest and she looks into his eyes

"Make love to me.."Quinn says Finn kisses her forehead then her eyelids, nose, cheeks lips and neck

"Are you sure?"He asked

"Positive..."Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses her lips again Quinn feels his hands on her again and she whimpers against his lips

"Fiinn.."She moans Finn moves to kiss her neck then suddenly

"WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL!"Coach Sylvester yells

"SHIT."Quinn says covering her and Finn's half naked bodies

"Q?"She yells

"Coach I can explain.."Quinn says

"You're gonna explain why you and your boyfriend are here at school after hours...with you two almost naked and why his hand was inside your underwear!"She yells

Finn covers his eyes and sighs Quinn looks at him then her Coach

"Coach I'm sorry..I was helping Finn with physical therapy...then it got out of hand I'm sorry."Quinn says Coach Sylvester looks at Finn and sighs

"Get your clothes on and leave...you...practice tomorrow at 6:30 AM...and YOU do not get my head cheerleader pregnant got it now get out of here I wont say a word."She says

"Oh my god that was so embarrassing!"Quinn says in the car Finn nods

"Yeah..."He says Quinn looks at him and holds his hand

"You okay?"She asked Finn looks at her

"Babe I'm fine I'm just a little uhm..."Finn says

"You're what?..."Quinn asked confused

"My jeans are a little tighter than usual."Finn says Quinn laughs and blushes "I'm sorry baby.."Quinn laughs and kisses his lips

"Stop kissing me..."Finn whines Quinn laughs

"If she hadn't came by and ruined our night I wouldn't have stopped."Finn says Quinn smiles

"I wouldn't have wanted you to"Quinn says staring into his eyes


	12. Chapter 12

**Writer's block is deadly my updates aren't as frequent and I apologize for that!**

Finn is in the gym working on his arm and Coach Bieste walks in

"Hudson you need to lay off that."She says

"Coach Physical therapy just has me doing stretches I need to be on the team for division you need me."Finn says

"Why are you pushing yourself?"She asked

"I need a scholarship coach, when I was in Canada I was guaranteed a college education but now I'm starting all over as a junior and I need to impress scouts my mom doesn't have the money for college tuition."Finn says

"Finn you have a whole year to show scouts your potential lay off the arm."Coach Bieste says Finn shake his head and gets a text message

"Valentines Day Glee Club Routine in 15 minutes be there - Rachel" Finn shakes his head and heads over to Glee club

"Listen kid these investigators are on my ass!"Mr. Johnson says

"How is that my fault?"Sam asked

"You told me to foul out the Hudson kid! Someone reported that they saw you giving me money to make that play...the board is on my teams ass!"He yells

"Just keep it down, no one from your school will say a word and I'm sure as hell not going to say anything so just relax."Sam says

Puck is hiding behind the locker and sees the two talking he takes out his cellphone and starts recording the whole conversation

"Busted..."Puck says

Finn walks into the choir room and sees Quinn talking to Kurt Quinn notices he's not wearing his sling

"Babe...where's your sling you need that"Quinn says

"I decided not to wear it anymore...if I'm going to be in Division shape I need to start dealing with the pain."Finn says

"That's too risky you might mess it up even more Finn"Mike says

"Look those Riverdale kids screwed me over and I want to prove to them that they can't knock me out of this...so if you're worried please don't be..."Finn says cupping Quinn's cheek She nods

"I can't talk you out of it...but seeing this confident strong side of you is totally a turn on."Quinn whispers in his ear Finn smiles and kisses her cheek

"I have a big assignment for everyone now I know Valentine's day is among us in a couple of days which is why I purpose we this...all the guys put your name in a hat"Mr. Shue says all the guys do so and they put it in Mr. Shue's cap

"Ladies pick a name...FATE with tell us who your duet partners are for this weeks love song assignment"He says

"Do all the girls have a name?"Puck asked all the girls nod The guys line up in front of them and they all look at their papers

"I have Mike."Rachel says

"I have Puckerman."Mercedes smiles

"I have Artie."Quinn says unsatisfied and looks at Finn who's a little disappointed

"I have Kurt."Tina smiles

"I have Sam or Samantha"Brittany says and laughs

"I got you Finnocence."Santana smirks

"WHAT!"Quinn yells Finn turns his head and looks at her

"I got YOU Finn."Santana smirks

"!"Quinn says

"Sorry Quinn these are the pairings."He says

"Oh this is going to be so bad."Kurt says to Tina who's nodding

"I'm not leaving YOU alone with MY boyfriend"Quinn says walking to Santana

"Why don't you trust Finny boy?"Santana asked Quinn turns and looks at Finn

"I do trust you...You know that but she's a slime ball!"Quinn says Finn walks to her and holds her hand

"Nothing going to happen...I love you remember."Finn says Quinn looks into his eyes and nods

"I love you too.."Quinn says Finn smiles and hugs her

"Alright gang let's get to work!"Mr. Shue smiles

~With Quinn and Artie~ They're in the auditorium and Quinn slams her music down

"Do you not like the song?"Artie asked Quinn shakes her head

"No I love this song actually it played when I first started talking to Finn but I hate that SANTANA is his partner."Quinn says

"He's just singing with her."Artie says

"YOU know Santana she's a slut"Quinn says

"If you trust Finn you'll let this go...you over reacting will just push Finn away don't you think?"Artie asked Quinn rolls her eyes and nods

~In the gym~ Finn is working on his arm and Santana is watching him

"Did you find a song?"Finn asked turning his head

"Yeah...I wanna sex you up we should totally sing that."Santana says Finn raises his eyebrow

"That...uhm I don't think so.."Finn says and takes the basketball and shoots it it goes in but the pain in his arm erupts

"You okay?"She asked

"Yeah My arm isn't fully healed yet..."Finn says

"Don't you think you're pushing yourself?"Santana asked

"No I don't I need to play in this playoffs division they need me.."Finn says

"I just dont want you to get hurt."Santana says

"Thats really thoughtful."Finn says

"I'm more than a piece of hot ass."Santana says Finn chuckles

Later that day Quinn is waiting for Finn outside of the school and she sees Sam talking to a familiar face

"That's the Coach from Riverdale..."Quinn says to herself Sam sees Quinn watching him and Quinn quickly turns away he smiles and walks towards her

"Thinking about me?"Sam smirks

"Not in the slightest way...why were you talking to the Riverdale Coach?"Quinn asked

"Mr. Johnson? Family friend."Sam lies

"So you and Finn fighting thats why you were checking me out?"Sam smiles

"NO we're not fighting and I was NOT checking you out."Quinn says

"Come on...I've been thinking about you and I know you've been thinking about me."Sam says

"No I haven't because I'm happy in a relationship with Finn."Quinn says

"FOR NOW...come one Quinn when has your relationships ever lasted for more than a couple of months You and Puck broke up after a month and we broke up after 2 months!"Sam says

"It's different with him I'm in love with him."Quinn says Finn walks out of the school and sees Quinn and Sam talking He clenches his fists and walks to them

"Hey.."Finn says walking to Quinn and she kisses his lips Finn turns his head

"Can I help you?"Finn asked

"Just talking to your girl."Sam smiles

"Exactly MY GIRL so take your Justin Bieber hair cut and get lost."Finn says Sam smirks and turns around and walks away

"Jealous much?"Quinn asked

"I hate that guy."Finn says turning his head Quinn laughs and kisses him

"I missed you.."She says

"I know the song I have to sing with Santana is one you're gonna hate.."Finn says

"Which one?"Quinn asked

"I Wanna Sex you up."Finn says Quinn raises her eyebrow and pushes him off of her

"Quinn.."Finn says getting into her car

"THATS NOT EVEN A PROPER DUET SONG SHE WANTS TO DO IT NOT DUET!'Quinn says Finn laughs and holds her hand as she drives

"Babe...slow down please...look she doesn't want to change the song it's not my fault."Finn says

"I hate her!"Quinn yells

"Jealous much?"Finn mocks

"Oh shut up."Quinn says stopping the car Finn looks at her and kisses her hand

"Look at me."Finn says Quinn looks into his eyes and he smiles and kisses her lips Quinn kisses him back and they pull away for air

"See that necklace around your neck?"Finn asked Quinn looks down and nods

"It means that I want us to be together for a while..if that's okay with you?"Finn asked Quinn places a hand on his cheek

"What are trying to say?"Quinn asked

"That I've never felt the way I feel with you...being in love and not being able to function without seeing you once in an hour...not being able to hold you...I guess what I mean is ...you're the one Quinn Fabray you're the one I want to be with forever...and I dont want to think that there's someone else out there for me, because you're the best I've ever had and I love you..."Finn says Quinn smiles at him

"I'm not going anywhere...You're the one for me too Finn"Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses her

"Usually when something amazing like this happens something bad happens too."Quinn says pulling away Finn looks at her and smiles

"Nothing bad is going to happen okay..."Finn says Quinn nods

~Quinn and Finn are doing homework and see smiles at the Calendar~

"Babe This Valentines day will be our first together"Quinn says Finn looks up from his book and nods

"Yeah I know.."He smiles

"Are we gonna do anything special?"Quinn asked Finn chuckles

"I had an idea but it's a surprise."Finn says

"I love Surprises!"Quinn holds his hand

"Yes I know.."Finn says Quinn smiles at him and kisses him

"Sorry to interrupt guys but Finn You have physical therapy."Ms. Hudson says Finn nods and Quinn smiles

"I should get home see you tomorrow?"Quinn asked

"Actually will you come with me...whenever you're there I feel better and stronger while I'm working on my arm."Finn says Quinn blushes

"Sure I'll go."Quinn smiles and they go to his physical therapy

"97..come on Babe 3 more."Quinn says

"Shit I can't."finn says closing his eyes

"3 more you can do it come on.."Quinn says Finn keeps going and then smiles

"100 you did it!"Quinn says Finn drops the weights on the floor and holds his arm

"Im so proud of you"Quinn says and kisses him handing him a water bottle

"Thank you.."He says tired he sits down on the chair and Quinn watches him sweaty and she finds it really hot

"Youre turning me on so much right now.."Quinn says Finn looks at her and laughs

"Why did you want me to come tonight?"Quinn asked Finn smiles and holds her hand

"You're my inspiration."Finn says Quinn blushes and he kisses her

"You're all sweaty"Quinn laughs Finn pulls back

"Sorry."He smiles

"No I like."Quinn smirks and pulls him into a kiss

The next day at school Finn is looking for Rachel

"Hey"Finn says

Rachel turns around

"Hello...nice to see you're slingless."She smiles

"Yeah it hurts but I'm getting there"Finn says

"So what can I help you with Finn Spanish Math English?"She asked

"Actually Quinn helps me with homework but other than that Valentines day is today..and I need help making it special for Quinn."Finn says

"What did you have in mind?"Rachel asked Finn smiles and shows her his ideas Quinn walks down the hall and sees them talking and she gets a little jealous

at lunch Quinn cant find Finn anywhere She closes her eyes and slams her locker

"Whats up with you?"Mercedes asked

"I cant find Finn...and I saw him talking to Rachel earlier.."Quinn says jealously

"Its Valentine's day how could he not be here with you?"Tina asked

"Lets go we gotta go to glee club."Kurt smiles patting Quinn on the back

"First up...Finn and Santana.."Mr Shue says

"Where is that fine boy?"Santana asked Finn and Rachel come running in and Quinn's expression changes

"Oh there you two are Finn you're up."He smiles Finn puts his bag down and sees Quinn is mad

"Uhm before we start I didnt want to sing this."Finn says Santana smirks

"HIT IT!"She says

The music starts playing and everyone is a little surprised

"Finn"

_Come inside, take off your coat_  
><em>I'll make you feel at home<em>  
><em>Now let's pour a glass of wine<em>  
><em>'Cause now we're all alone<em>

"Santana walks towards him and takes off his jacket"

_I've been waiting all night_  
><em>So just let me hold you close to me<em>  
><em>'Cause I've been dyin' for you boy<em>  
><em>To make love to me<em>

"Both"  
><em>Girl, you make me feel real good<em>  
><em>We can do it 'til we both wake up<em>

"Finn looks at Quinn and she's livid "_  
><em>

_Girl, you know I'm hooked on you_  
><em>And this is what I'll do<em>

"Santana Finn sees her walking closer to him and he hides behind the chairs to avoid her"  
><em>(I wanna sex you up)<em>  
><em>All night<em>  
><em> (You make me feel real good)<em>  
><em>I want to<em>  
><em> (I wanna rub you down)<em>  
><em>(I wanna sex you up)<em>

"Finn doesn't look at anyone but Quinn"  
><em>Let me take off all your clothes<em>  
><em>Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, yeah<em>  
><em>Let me light a candle so we can make it better<em>  
><em>Makin' love until we drown, dig<em>

"Santana"  
><em>Boy, you know, it feels real good<em>  
><em>We can do it 'til we both wake up<em>  
><em>Boy, you know I'm hooked on you<em>

_And this is what I'll do, yeah_

Mr. Shue stands up and waves his hand

"Stop stop stop...guys this isn't the song I had in mind.."Mr. Shue says

"I told her it was a bad choice.."Finn says

"What? I wanna sex you up is how I feel!"Santana smirks

"Get away from my boyfriend before I pound you to the floor Lopez."Quinn says

"OKAY who's next?"Mr. Shue asked Finn takes a seat next to Quinn and he looks at her

"Are you okay?"He asked

"No..its Valentines day OUR FIRST why are you spending it with Rachel?"She says

"Quinn its not what you think.."He smiles holding her hand

"Artie and Quinn you two ready?"Mr Shue asked

"Yeah..."Artie smiles Quinn drops Finns hands and he looks at her

"I was going to dedicate to my boyfriend...but I'm mad at him"Quinn says Finn's mouth drops and Sam starts laughing

"Shut up."Finn turns around

"Quinn"

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_  
><em> It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<em>  
><em> Caught up in this moment<em>  
><em> Caught up in your smile<em>

"Artie"  
><em> I've never opened up to anyone<em>  
><em> So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<em>  
><em> We don't need to rush this<em>  
><em> Let's just take it slow<em>

"Both"

_ Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em> Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>

(Finn smiles at Quinn and she's trying to avoid his eyes)

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
><em> I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em> Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em> Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em> So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

"Quinn"  
><em> I know that if we give this a little time<em>  
><em> It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<em>  
><em> It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right<em>

"Both"  
><em> Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<em>  
><em> Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em> And I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em> I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em> Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em> Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em> So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<em>

"Artie"  
><em> No I don't want to say goodnight<em>  
><em> I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>  
><em> Tonight<em>  
><em> Tonight<em>  
><em> Tonight<em>

_ Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
><em> Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<em>  
><em> No I don't want to mess this thing up<em>  
><em> I don't want to push too far<em>  
><em> Just a shot in the dark that you just might<em>  
><em> Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<em>  
><em> So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em> With a kiss goodnight<em>  
><em> Kiss goodnight<em>

"That's what I was talking about great job Quinn Artie"Mr. Shue claps for them Finn smiles and Quinn and she looks at him with an angry glare

"Come with me."He says after glee club pulling her into the auditorium

"No I'm mad at you I even got you a stupid Valentine's day gift and YOU decide TODAY of all days to spent it with Rachel!"Quinn says upset he opens the door for her and Quinn instantly shut up and sees roses on the stage heart shaped balloons floating a blanket on the floor and a teddy bear with heart shaped chocolate box

"I was with Rachel because she helped me put this together for you.."Finn says Quinn closes her eyes and turns around and is blushing

"I feel stupid.."Quinn says Finn chuckles and shakes his head

"No don't feel stupid...Its hot when you're jealous.."Finn says

"I- wasn't jealous!..."Quinn asked Finn cups her face

"Okay yes I was...am...sorry."Quinn says Finn shakes his head again and kisses her lips

"I liked the song you sang for me"Finn smiles leading her to the blanket Quinn smiles

"We should take our relationship slow...I don't want us to rush into anything."Finn says

"You're okay with us just being this way?"Quinn asked

"US being this way makes me happy."Finn says Quinn smiles and nods

"Me too.."Quinn says sitting down next to him

"This is perfect.."She smiles leaning her forehead against his Finn smiles and takes out his ipod

"What are you doing?"She asked giggling

"It's almost perfect..."He says and plugs it into the speaker and a track plays Quinn sits back and smiles Finn faces her and the music begins to play

"Finn smiles at her and sings to her"

My head is stuck in the clouds  
>She begs me to come down<br>Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
>I told her, "I love the view from up here<br>Warm sun and wind in my ear  
>We'll watch the world from above<br>As it turns to the rhythm of love"

We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love

My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<br>A beautiful song to be sung  
>She's got blue eyes deep like the sea<br>That roll back when she's laughing at me  
>She rises up like the tide<br>The moment her lips meet mine

We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love

When the moon is low  
>We can dance in slow motion<br>And all your tears will subside  
>All your tears will dry<p>

And long after I've gone  
>You'll still be humming along<br>And I will keep you in my mind  
>The way you make love so fine<p>

(He walks to her and helps her stand up and they begin to slow dance Quinn smiles up at him and shakes her head not believing this is happening...this was so romantic and on Valentine's day)

We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love<p>

"Now it's perfect"She says wrapping hr arms around his neck Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"DO you want your present now?"Quinn asked Finn smiles

"Sure."He says and they sit back down Quinn sits between his legs and she hands him his gift Finn opens it and its a basketball jersey

"Wow Babe thank you."Finn smiles and kisses her cheek Quinn smiles

"Do you like it?"Quinn asked Finn nods

"I love it thank you."Finn says and takes out a small box Quinn looks at him and smiles

"My gifts a little more serious.."Finn says Quinn bites her lip Finn opens the leather box and it shows a small silver ring

"We've been together what 6 months now?"Finn asked Quinn nods

"And Like I said before I love you Quinn you're the one...and I guess this promise ring signifies that I love you...and as long as you were this ring I'll be yours forever more..thats what I want...for us to be together."Finn says Quinn begins to tear up Finn wipes her tears and smiles

"I got you a jersey and you give me a promise ring!"Quinn says Finn chuckles

"I told you today would be special...so what do you says Lucy Quinn Fabray? Will you be my forever?"He asked Quinn takes the ring and places it on her finger and kisses him

"YES..I'll be your forever if you'll be mine."She says Finn smiles

"You can count on that."finn says and leans to kiss her

**_no trouble in paradise yet? everythings going smooth for finn and quinn so far, but it wont be like that for long :) Someone from their past is going to break them up shortly...but it wont be for too long...just adding drama to the plot! thanks for the reviews guys!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Im mad! Cory Lea and Chris will not be in season 4 of glee THEY PRACTICALLY MADE THE SHOW! I dislike Ryan Murphy dream killer!**

**Rated R material in the next chapters to come  
><strong>

~In Quinn's room the happy couple is laying on Quinn's bed watching a romantic comedy~ Quinn is playing with Finn's fingers Finn smiles at her and kisses her lips

**"**I love you."Quinn says Finn shows her his adorable smile

"I'm pretty sure i love you too."Finn says

"Oh you're pretty sure?"Quinn giggles Finn nods

"How can I make that pretty sure into an absolute?"Quinn asked Finn pulls her closer to him

"i think you know.."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses his lips He kisses her back and she giggles as he kisses her neck

"Oh Babe."Finn pulls away Quinn pouts and smiles at him

"yes?"She asked placing a hand on his chest

"My Mom's birthday is this weekend and we don't know many people since we moved here so I was hoping you your Mom and some of our glee club friends would come for the party?"Finn asked

"Oh Baby! I'd love to come! You're Mom is practically like family now, and Rachel and I will plan this thing to make it perfect"Quinn smiles Finn smiles and kisses her lips

"Thank you."Finn says Quinn sits up and sits over him Finn places his hands on her hips and she kisses him

"IF you really wanna thank me..we could..you know?"Quinn wiggles her eyebrows Finn chuckles as she unbuttons his shirt and kisses his chest

"Uh Quinn...I thought we agreed to wait.."Finn says Quinn stops at his stomach and she takes of her sweater and tosses it on the floor Finn looks at her and she smiles

"I know you want this Finn...I can feel it.."She smirks at him Finn starts to turn red she leans forward and kisses his earlobe

"Tell me...you want this."Quinn says

"Quinn I ... I need you to be sure...sure"Finn says Quinn looks into his eyes and strokes his cheek

"I'm sure.."she says Finn smiles and kisses her lips he sits up and lifts up her shirt Quinn wraps her arms around his neck and he flips her over so he can kiss he neck Quinn starts to unbuckle his jeans Finn smiles and places his hand up her skirt she moans and then her cellphone rings

"Who the hell is this.."Quinn asked turning her head she pushes Finn up and reaches for her cellphone Finn is too distracted to stop so he kisses down Quinn's body she slightly moans and answers her phone

"H-hello?"Quinn bites her lip and looks down at Finn he winks at her and reaches down to take off her boots

"Sam what do you want?"She asked Finn rolls his eyes and finally gets her boots of he pulls down her skirt and kisses from her ankle all the way up to her thigh

"I wanted to talk about the english project now I got the message boards so what theme should we do?"Sam asked Quinn looks down again at Finn and he looks up at her with lust in his eyes he smiles and licks his lips hoping she gets the message bites her bottom lip and nods Finn moves his kisses between her thighs and Quinn begins to squirm

"D-Don't stop.."She says against the phone tossing her head back

"That's the them you want okay Don't stop what?"Sam asked writing down on the paper completely unaware of what was going on

"Finn.."She says breathlessly Finn lifts his head up and Quinn whimpers

"If you stop talking to him I'll stop..so keep the conversation going."Finn winks at her Quinn nods and then feels his lips on her again

"We should, we should do romance...Sh-shit...Shakespeare oh..god or something.."Quinn says

"Quinn You okay do you need me to come over?"Sam asked

"No...ohh god..."Quinn moans out Finn slightly laughs against her and causes Quinn to go crazy

"I'm fine Sam...I just uhh..."Quinn closes her eyes shut

"Quinn! QUINN what's going on?"Sam yells Finn can hear Sam screaming he hovers over Quinn who is panting and breathless Finn kisses her lips and Quinn kisses back Finn takes the phone from her hand

"She's busy with her boyfriend Sam so fuck off."Finn says and hangs up Quinn runs her hand through Finn's hair and kisses him passionately

"W-what about you?"She asked Finn chuckles and looks her up and down realizing she's just wearing a bra

"You're extremely sexy Quinn Fabray.."Finn says and as he kisses her neck

"Finn.."Quinn moans then they hear the door close from downstairs they both freeze and Finn jumps up and looks out the window

"I thought your mom was in Cleveland until tomorrow morning?"Finn asked

"Shit she's home..."Quinn sits up Finn hands her her clothes and she looks at up with disappointed eyes

"Don't worry you're not getting off the hook for this."Finn winks at her She smiles and kisses him as she puts on her clothes

"Quinnie I'm home I brought you some adorable sweaters"Ms. fabray says she opens the door and sees Quinn on the bed reading her text book and Finn sitting on the floor holding her hand

"Oh Hi Finn"She smiles

"HI MOM we didn't hear you come in."Quinn smiles and hugs her

"Hello Miss Fabray."Finn smiles Ms. Fabray looks at Quinn and touches her face

"Quinnie you look flushed are you alright?"She asked finn turns his head and tries not to laugh Quinn closes her eyes and nods

"Yeah we were watching a movie and Finn did something that gave me a new emotion."Quinn says Finn smiles up at Ms. Fabray

"OH sweetie how nice...Finn are you hungry?"She asked Finn nods

"Yeah actually I just had just amazing dessert earlier but I could go for dinner as well."Finn smiles Quinn turns his head and glares at her

"Good we'll go out to breadstix my treat"Quinn's Mom leaves Quinn turns around and shes Finn laughing

"Shut up."Quinn says and sits on his lap he smiles at her and she kisses his lips

"Dessert huh?"Quinn laughs

"Yeah it was like honey."Finn says Quinn blushes and kisses him

~at breadstix~ Finn and Quinn are sitting together and across from them is Quinn's mom

"So Finn how is therapy?"She asked

"I think it's going well theres a big improvement its because of Quinn."Finn smiles Quinn begins to blush and she kisses his cheek

"Oh look it's your friends dear."Ms. Fabray points to Kurt Mercedes and Puck

"Puck with Kurcedes?"Quinn asked

"What's Kurcedes?"Finn asked Quinn smiles

"Oh when you add names together."Kurt smiles behind them Finn nods

"Join us?"Ms. Fabray smiles

"Of course."Mercedes smiles and they sit across from them

"So Finn You're moms birthday should be fun!"Ms. Fabray smiles

"Yeah it's our first party in Ohio so I can't wait."Finn smiles

"I'm sure Quinnie is very excited to."She smiles Quinn sees Finn and her Mom talking and she sees Mercedes and Kurt stuffing their faces with pasta she thinks this is the perfect time to pay back Finn for the activities earlier

"So tell me what's the glee club have planned I hear sectionals are soon?"Ms. Fabray says Quinn places her hand on Finn's thigh and he barely notices

"Since Finn joined New directions has been a power house he and rachel will bring down the house."Kurt says

"Wow Finn you must have some voice on you.."Ms. Fabray says Quinn slides her hand up higher above Finn's thigh and he quickly looks down and sees Quinn's hands have another agenda in mind he looks at her and she gives him and sexy smirk

"Oh uh n-no I've never sang before I joined G-glee club.."Finn says

"I can't wait to see what you guys are going to perform."Ms. Fabray says finn takes the menu and holds it up

"Quinn in front of y-your mom and Kurt and Mercedes?"Finn whispers

"Doesn't it make it sexier if we get caught?"She smiles sweetly and grips in through his jeans

"Shit..."Finn moans quietly and drops the menu

"Finn are you alright?"Kurt asked He looks up

"Y-yeah..I'm great."Finn says taking a sip of water spilling the water he takes his hand and covers his face Quinn turns her head and places a kisses on his cheek

Her Mom is still talking to Mercedes and Kurt then Kurt turns his head to see Finn rubbing his forehead

"Are you sure you're alright?"Kurt asked

"Yeah Finn you're looking a little flushed."Mercedes says

"You know now that you mention it Quinn looked that same way earlier."Ms. Fabray says Finn bites his bottom lip

"Oh Mom I probably gave Finn what I had earlier."Quinn says smirking at Finn who is out of breath

~Outside of the Fabray residence~ "You are something else Fabray."Finn says Quinn laughs

"But you enjoyed it."Quinn smiles

"Very much."Finn says and kisses her

Finn drives back home and sees a car in the drive way he parks and opens the door

"Mom? Anyone home?"Finn asked and looks around then he sees Mrs. Williams (his ex girlfriends Mom who is his Mom's best friend)

"Mrs. Williams?"He says she smiles and hugs

"Finn Hudson look how handsome you are now."She says

"Thanks What...what are you doing here?"Finn asked

"We came by because it is your mother's birthday tomorrow and I would hate to break a 20 years tradition!"She smiles

"I'm sorry we?"Finn asked

"Abby's here too"She smiles

"Hi Finn.."Abby says Finn hears her voice and is in shock he turns around and she smiles at him

"I think his Mom will love everything we have planned Rach I can't wait to start decorating"Quinn says on the phone

"Look about what happened with finn and I.."Rachel says

"Like I said its over and done with I know I can trust you Rachel."Quinn smiles

"Good because Noah and I are going to give us another shot."Rachel says

"WOW that's great! but are you sure you want to be with Puckerman?"Quinn asked Rachel laughs

"I know you hate him still but I do love him."Rachel says

"Good you two deserve to be happy just like finn and I are!"Quinn says proudly

"We're gonna be the fantastic four."Rachel says Quinn laughs

"I am curious Puck says he has to show everyone in glee club a video"Quinn says

"Don't worry it's nothing pornographic I made sure..but he said it was to help Finn?"Rachel says

"I wonder what it is."Quinn says

Finn walks into his room and takes off his jacket and sits on his bed reading a text from Quinn

"Who's the blonde?"Abby asked Finn looks at her

"Quinn Fabray My girlfriend."Finn says

"That didn't take a while for you to move on from me."Abby says

"You cheated on me it wasn't hard to forget about you"Finn says

"I made a mistake Finn.."Abby says

"Yeah you did you're mistake was coming here to Ohio."Finn says

"I still love you Finn...and I know you have feelings for me...we were each others firsts."Abby says

"I'm in love with someone else..her name's Quinn..."Finn says and walks out of his room and into the bathroom

Quinn drives over to Finn's house and sees the doors unlocked she decides to walk up to finn's room and she sees a girl in his bed laying down

"What the hell."Quinn says Abby sits up and looks at Quinn

"You must be Quinn.."She says

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my boyfriends bed?"Quinn asked Finn opens the door from the bathroom and sees Quinn standing in the door way

"Babe?"finn says

"Yes?"Quinn and Abby says Quinn turns to face Abby and glares

"I'm sure he was talking to me"Quinn says

"How do you know?"Abby asked Finn rolls his eyes and holds Quinn's hand

"I was talking to her..."Finn says and they walk down the hall

"I can explain."He says

"You better."Quinn says upset

"She and her Mom are here for my Mom's birthday...Abby's Mom is my Mom's best friend so they have this annual tradition where they spend her birthday week together just having fun and catching up...so they decided to drop by...I didn't know Abby was going to be here."Finn says

"Finn she's staying in your house"Quinn says upset

"So what? I feel nothing for her Quinn i love you.."finn says holding her face Quinn nods

"Finn you and I can totally share this bed tonight."Abby says Quinn raises her eyebrow and gives Finn a death stare

"I"m sleeping downstairs on the couch."Finn says

"How about you sleep outside on the hammock so that thing doesn't touch you!"Quinn yells

"Calm down.."Finn says holding her close to him

"Oh sweet lips..I hope you dont mind I'm gonna sleep in your shirt tonight"Abby says Finn rolls his eyes and shakes his head Quinn turns around and charges at her

"Come on."Finn says taking her outside

~at school~

"So Finn's ex is staying at his house?"Kurt asked

"Yes."Quinn says upset

"And sleeping in his bed?"Mercedes asked

"Yes."Quinn says

"And You're okay with it?"Rachel asked

"NO i wanted to shave her head or something."Quinn says pissed off

"Finn loves you he's not going to screw it up."Rachel says

"It is his first love though..."Quinn says unsure

"he loves you more."Kurt says

Finn Mike and Puck walk in finally completing the class

"So guys this is what I wanted to show you all..."Puck says and plays the video on his phone Onto laptop it was the conversation between Sam and Mr. Johnson

Quinn turns her head and rubs Finn's back comforting him he clenches his fist

"Son of a bitch..."Mike says

"I can't believe this.."Mr. Shuester says

"I told you Sam was behind Finn's injury that night at the basketball game."Puck says Sam walks into the choir room and Finn gets up and charges at him

"FINN NO!"Quinn holds him back

"What the hell is wrong with you You on your period?"Sam asked

"We know what you did Sam."Mr. Shuester says

"What?"Sam asked

"You paid the Coach to foul me but you screwed my life up!"finn yells

"Sam let's go to the office..I'm calling the police your parents and the sports board you're in serious trouble."Mr. Shuester says Finn watches him leave and he shakes his head Quinn holds him and kisses his shoulder

"He screwed me over..."Finn says while in the drive way of his house Quinn nods

"I know but Babe he got caught...plus Sam makes bad decisions he'll eventually learn from it."Quinn says Finn looks at her

"Are you defending him.."He asked

"Not what he did but I know deep down Sam means no harm."Quinn says

"He broke my arm gave me concussion and got me kicked off the team."Finn says getting mad

"Yes i know...but"Quinn says

"Quinn No Buts...I can't believe what I'm hearing right now."Finn says going inside

"Babe Wait.."Quinn says

"Just go home Quinn.."Finn says and closes the door

"What the hell is wrong with me..."Quinn says slapping her forehead

Finn walks inside and sees Abby watching a movie

"Hey how was school?"She asked Finn closes his eyes and sits on the other couch rubbing his head and looking at his arm Abby sits next to him and massages his arm

Finn closes his eyes and looks at her then stands up

"I have homework...you make yourself at home see you at dinner."Finn says and walks up to his bedroom Abby smiles and watches him leave

"I'll make myself at home alright...First I gotta get rid of the Blondie."She says

**looks like trouble in paradise for the happy couple how do you think Abby will "get rid of " Quinn? will this stir up drama at finn's mom's birthday party find out next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So many thanks for the reviews!**

"You two fight more than Puck and I do sometimes."Rachel says Quinn sighs

"It was my fault I tried showing him that Sam was an actual good guy."Quinn says

"Why he clearly hurt Finn on purpose. His intention may have been a little less drastic but he was set out to hurt Finn."Rachel says

"Because Finn and Sam fight all the time and i just don't want it to get out of hand anymore..when Finn hit that floor during the game I panicked...I didn't think I could love someone as much as I love Finn...people call me a bitch and just see me as the head cheerleader who doesn't give a crap about anyone but herself but Finn sees me as someone who's worth loving...who's worth being taken care of who's worth being in a relationship with...he manages to still love me even when I do have a mood swing."Quinn says Rachel sits next to her and Quinn leans her head on her shoulder

" Sometimes I think the I'm sorrys are getting old for him."Quinn sighs

"He loves you Quinn...you have to believe that."Rachel says

Finn is at therapy and he his hitting the punching bag

"Great job Finn keep it coming like this that cast will come off soon."The Trainer says Finn smiles and nods then focuses on hitting the punching bag again

"You're really focused you seem angry."The trainer says Finn stops

"I had an arguement with my girlfriend.."Finn says

"The Head Cheerio?"

"Yes."Finn says

"She's hot Man...I hear she's a bit of a prude though."He chuckles Finn stops and looks at him

"Sorry Just kidding."He says Finn punches the bag again and this time it hits the trainer Finn smirks and walks to the weights

Finn walks to his locker to get out his books then a group of cheerios walk in front of him Finn turns around and raises his eye brow

"Can I help you ladies?"Finn asked confused every girl flips a white card and it says "I'm Sorry" with a heart at the end then Quinn walks towards them and Finn sees everyone stopping and watching Quinn walking to Finn

"I'm sorry.."Quinn says in front of him Finn can't help but smile

"You got your cheerios to say I'm sorry for you in card form?"Finn asked

"Yes,...You don't think that it's shallow do you?...I mean I know you're probably sick of me saying sorry all the time but Finn,.."Quinn says Finn grabs her by the waist and kisses her

Quinn shuts up and kisses him back "Awwww" they pull apart and Quinn turns around

"You can go now girls.."Quinn says

"Quinn.."Finn says Quinn smiles at them "Thanks girls."Quinn says and the cheerios leave

"I'm sorry too.."Finn says

"For what tihs was my fault?"Quinn asked

"I over reacted...and I hate it when we fight.."Finn says

"I do too! from now on let's just keep that to a minimum"Quinn says Finn nods in glee club everyone is listening to the 's lesson on performance then Principal Figgin walks in they all turn their heads

"Hello Glee club I have a surprise for you a new student"He smiles

"Someone actually wants to join glee club?"Santana asked

"I know I thought when we found Finn that was a miracle."Tina says

"Who is it?"Puck asked

"Everyone this is Abigail Williams.."He says Quinn quickly sits up in shock and her mouth drops

"Q whats wrong?"Kurt asked

"Thats Finn's ex."Quinn says pissed off

"Thats Her!"rachel and mercedes asked

"Hi Guys I'm Abigail but call me Abby."She smiles

"Well Abby take a few moments and you can show us what you got."Mr. Shue says She nods Finn walks into the choir

"Guess who can finally play in the playoff!"Finn smiles holding his cast

"That's awesome Finn!"Mr Shue high fives him Finn smiles and sits down next to Quinn he looks at her and kisses her lips

"You alright?"Finn asked rubbing her shoulder

"Not really..."Quinn says

"Why you're not happy I get to play Babe."Finn says

"I'm extatic about that but its something else.."Quinn says

"what?"Finn asked

"Alright class lets see what our new member Abby's got."Mr. Shue says Finn turns his head and is in shock

"Hi Finn...this song is dedicated to you.."She smiles at him Everyone in glee club except for Quinn Kurt Rachel and Mercedes are confused

_Can you feel me  
>When I think about you<br>With every breath I take_

Every minute  
>No matter what I do<br>My world is an empty place

_(Finn is watching her sing and Quinn is glaring at Abby as she stares at Finn while she sings)_

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
>For a thousand days<p>

Don't know if it's a mirage  
>But I always see your face, baby<p>

I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<p>

A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<p>

Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<p>

Whhoooaaa

The stars are burning  
>I hear your voice in my mind<br>Can't you hear me calling  
>My heart is yearning<br>Like the ocean that's running dry  
>Catch me I'm falling<p>

_(Quinn clenches her jaw and Finn looks at Abby and then looks away..Quinn turns her head and sees Finn looking at their fingers that are intertwined)_

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
>Won't you save me<p>

There's gonna be a monsoon  
>When you get back to me baby<p>

I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<p>

So let this drought come to an end  
>And may this desert flower again<br>And I need you here  
>I can't explain<br>But a day without you  
>Is like a year without rain<p>

(Abby walks in front of him and lifts his face to look at her Quinn raises her eyebrow and Abby winks at Finn he shifts in his seat and Quinn sighs in frustration)

I'm missing you so much  
>Can't help it, I'm in love<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side<br>Don't know how I'll survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<p>

"Amazing job Abby"Mr. Shue says

"Finn how do you know her?"Puck asked Finn looks at Abby who is standing and smiles up at everyone

"We dated in Canada."She smiles

"YOU'RE THE EX GIRLFRIEND."santana says

"Yes thats me the first love of Finn's life."she smiles

"how could you cheat on that hot piece of ass..."Santana says Finn looks at Quinn and she looks seriously pissed off

"I was stupid...I didnt know what I had until I lost him...which is why i'm back.."Abby says

"Oh hell no...Finn is Quinn's boy got it and NO ONE will take him away from her."Santana says

"We're soulmates."Abby smiles sweetly Quinn stands up

"THATS IT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BACK DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING..THINGS ARE DIFFERENT AT MCKINELY I RULE THE SCHOOL...AND YOU WON'T TAKE MY BOYFRIEND AWAY FROM ME YOU GOT THAT.'Quinn says and walks out of the room everyone is surprised at what just happned and Santana smiles and looks at Kurt Mercedes and Rachel they stand up and follow Quinn

"That was rude."Abby says shocked

"You deserved it."Finn says and walks out of the room

After glee club Finn is outside comforting Quinn

"She's obviously here for you."Quinn says upset

"So what...look I know you're upset and you have every right to be but I didnt know she'd be this desperate to move to Ohio and go to the same school as me.."Finn says

"You love me right?"Quinn asked Finn smiles

"I love you more than I could ever love a person Babe...nothing's going to take you away from me."Finn says

"I have cheerios practice...see you later."Quinn says FInn nods and heads in the opposite direction to the gym finn is practicing his shooting and is able to make every shot

"looks like nothing's changed with your sports ability."Abby says Finn turns his head

"You shouldnt be in here it's a closed private practice."Finn says

"Says who?"Abby smiles

"Me..look whatever you're doing stop it, I dont like you upsetting Quinn MY GIRLFRIEND...get this through your head that we;re over we've been over I moved on when you cheated on me."Finn says

"I love you Finn...don't tell me you dont have feelings for me."Abby says Finn sighs

"I'm going to be brutally honest...I dont have feelings for you...I cant stand the sight of seeing you because it reminds me of how you ruined our relationship...and I can't stand that you're a threat to my girlfriend when you shouldn't be so do me a favor GO AWAY."Finn says and walks out of the gym

"San..thanks for backing me up earlier."Quinn says

"No problem Q I figure if I can't have finn you might as well right?...and if you and Finn ever do break up I dont need more people in line trying to tap that because after you it's me."Santana says Quinn rolls her eyes and they laugh and hug

~The next day it's Finn's Mom's birthday party~ Finn is buttoning up his shirt and looks at himself in the mirror Abby walks behind him and Finn rolls his eyes

"Part of go away did you not understand?"Finn asked

"All of it."Abby says

"Can we at least be friends."Abby says Finn sighs

"Fine...we can be friends..."Finn says giving abby the benefit of the doubt hoping she wont start trouble

Finn walks down the stairs and sees and His mom ready

"Son where are we going?"She asked

"Fabray residence."Finn smiles

"Why"She smiles

"Just come on no more questions."Finn smiles and they all go to his truck

"honey where is quinn.."She asked

"right out here..."Finn says they lead her out to the patio and then

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY !"everyone yells

"Oh hello Quinn Thank you."She smiles and hugs them

"It was Finn's idea."Quinn smiles

"Quinn and Rachel Planned this."Finn smiles proudly Quinn walks over to him and kisses his lips He smiles at her

"This place looks amazing.."He says to her

"It better Rachel and I spent all night decorating and cooking the food I'm so tired."Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses her on the head she smiles

"Great job Quinn."Abby says Quinn leans her head on Finn's chest and she looks up at him

"We're friends now..."FInn says Quinn rolls her eyes

"She's faking it."She says

"Quinn."Finn says sternly

"I came on too strong Quinn Im sorry if you think Im a threat to youre relationship but maybe that means youre insecure about your relationship with Finn."Abby says

"WHAT"Quinn says Finn holds her back

"let it go babe...come on."Finn says taking her to the side of the patio

"How about you be the better person and just let this go.."Finn says

"Let it go? Finn she's trying to be the good girl here I won't let it be that way."Quinn says

"Look she's important to my Mom and she's gonna be here a while lets make the most of it"Finn says Quinn rolls her eyes and nods

Abby smirks and smile then walks over to Ms. Hudson and continues to bond with her

Quinn sees her talking to finn's mom and can't help but be very jealous of her relationship with Finn's Mom although they have a good relationship too it just seemed like Abby and Ms. Hudson hit it off as well

Finn is standing alone Abby walks to him and hands him a drink

"Thanks.."Finn smiles and sips it

"What do you see in Quinn anyways...shes not your type."Abby says Finn looks at her and she shrugs

"At first she wasn't...but I got to see the real her..that's what I love most about her."Finn says

"Seems like a bitch to me."Abby says

"No one asked you for your opinion..listen if you're going to bash on Quinn I'm not going to let you."Finn says

"I'm sorry..I'm just trying to understand."Abby says

"Well I dont need you to understand it..Just respect it and respect her."Finn says Quinn sees them talking as she and Kurt are talking and she feels rage begin to build up

A few hours later Finn is looking for Quinn but can't seem to find her he sits down next to Puck and they begin talking "Have you seen Quinn?"Finn asked

"No idea where she is dude."Puck says Abby walks towards them and Finn rolls his eyes Puck smirks and starts to hold in his laugh

Quinn is walking around and Santana walks to her

"That Abby chick is a magnet."Santana says

"She's been hanging on him since she got here."Quinn says pissed on Abby leans up and whispers something in Finn ear and Santana thinks it's a kiss

"SHE KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK"Santana says Quinn loses it then and there and charges at Abby Finn watches everything in shock

"AHH"Abby yells Quinn is slapping Abby and they're rolling on the floor

"SHIT CHICK FIGHT!"Puck yells

"ABBY QUINN STOP IT!"Rachel says

"QUINN WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"Mrs. fabray says Quinn is pulled off of Abby and Mike holds her

"YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND!"Quinn yells

"WHAT no I didn't I was whispering something in his ear!"Abby says

"DONT YOU DARE LIE!"Quinn says

"She's not lying Quinn...she was telling me You did a great job with this party, now look at everything!"Finn says Quinn looks at finn

"you're siding with her!"She yells

"WHATS TO SIDE WITH EVERYTHING'S A MESS ITS BOTH YOUR FAULT.."Finn says

"This is not lady like behavior girls...I'm disappointed in both of you."Ms. Hudson says and walks away Finn sighs he looks at both of them and walks away upset

"Finn wait.."Quinn runs after him

"I thought you trusted me?..."Finn asked

"I DO...but Santana said she saw her kiss you!...'Quinn says

"That girl was willing to put everything aside for a day because of my Mom's birthday...and you freaked out of jealousy because of something Santana said..."Finn says

"Finn..."She says

"I gotta go."Finn says and walks to his car Quinn sighs and watches the truck drive away

**_And so it starts! Is Abby trying to break Finn and Quinn up? Is Quinn right that Abby wants Finn to herself or is Abby really trying to be her friend?...Right now Quinn looks like the instigator and Abby the victim will Finn forgive her for ruining his mom's birthday? FIND OUT :) REVIEW! _**


	15. Chapter 15

Rated R chapter

Finn drives his truck and parks in the parking lot He gets out of the truck and sees Quinn waiting for him

"You didn't answer my calls all weekend."Quinn says

"I was busy."Finn says picking up his backpack and walking towards the school

"Can we just talk please.."Quinn asked Finn looks at her

"I don't know whats worse Quinn...that you don't trust me or that you think that just because a bunch of girls like me you think I'll cheat on you.. I thought you knew me better than that."Finn says

"Finn it's not that I don't trust you it's just I don't trust them!"Quinn says

"What makes you think I'd let them try anything with me...you know I keep saying I love you but I don't think you really believe that."Finn says

"Finn you're upset and I'm sorry.."Quinn says

"That's the thing..Sorry is getting a little to familiar now.."Finn says

"W-what are you saying?"Quinn asked Finn sighs and runs his hand through his head

"I think we need a break..."Finn says

"Okay...later for Lunch we'll go to the park and just talk get away from everything.."Quinn says

"No...Quinn...WE need a BREAK...you don't trust me enough to know I would never hurt you.."Finn says

"Finn wait don't do this.."Quinn says Finn looks at her and kisses the top of her head

"We need a break Quinn..I'm Sorry."Finn says and walks away tears fall down her face and everyone is looking at her but this time she doesn't care

Quinn runs into the girls bathroom and begins to cry Finn walks into the choir room and sits down putting his head in his hands Puck walks inside with Rachel and she lets go of Pucks hand to walk to finn

"You alright?"She asked Sitting next to him a tear falls down his cheek and Rachel looks at him worried

"I just broke things off with Quinn.."Finn says Rachel is shocked but quickly pulls him into a hug Puck shakes his head and walks out of the choir room and sees Abby at her locker

"Stop messing with Finn and Quinn."Puck says

"I dont know what you mean."Abby says

"They broke up okay...Finn called off their relationship don't act like this isnt what you wanted."Puck says

"This was Finn's decision not mine...now excuse me Mr. Lima Loser."Abby says and pushes past him

During Glee everyone is in the auditorium

_let's light up the world tonight_  
><em>you gotta give up the bark and bite<em>  
><em>i know that we got the love alright<em>  
><em>come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight<em>

_finn:_  
><em>hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.<em>  
><em>tell me why we've gotta stop, i just want to let it rock.<em>

_artie:_  
><em>hey-hey-hey you and me keep on staring at the road,<em>  
><em>like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control.<em>

_artie:_  
><em>lay it all down<em>  
><em>brittany:<em>  
><em>got something to say<em>  
><em>artie:<em>  
><em>lay it all down<em>  
><em>brittany:<em>  
><em>throw your doubt away<em>  
><em>artie:<em>  
><em>do or die now<em>  
><em>brittany:<em>  
><em>step onto the plate<em>  
><em>artie and brittany:<em>  
><em>blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

"Alright guys lets take a break."Mr. Shue says

Quinn turns her head and sees Finn sitting down in front of the stage she is about to walk towards him but she sees Abby stand in front of him Finn looks up at her Quinn shakes her head and turns around to run out of the room Rachel sees this and runs after Quinn

_"_Quinn.."Rachel says going into the bathroom

_"_What have I done Rachel?...I just lost the best guy in the world because I couldn't control my jealousy."Quinn cries

_"_Quinn you had every right to do what you did to her that day...but maybe Finn's right time apart will give you two time to see each other point of view."Rachel says

"I love him...and that Bitch I know she's trying to take him away from me her intentions aren't pure at all."Quinn cries

"I heard you and Quinn broke up."Abby says Santana is standing near by them eavesdropping

Finn looks at the watch Quinn had given him and he nods

_"_How come?"She asked Finn sighs

_"_We just need time apart...and I feel like she doesn't trust me enough...and i feel if she doesn't trust me whats the point.."Finn says

_"_I'm here for you."Abby says reaching to hold his hand Finn turns his head and nods

_"_Thanks Abs."Finn slightly smiles She smiles back and opens out her arm Finn chuckles and hugs her Santana looks at Abby's face and she's smirking Santana shakes her head and looks for Quinn

"You were right Q."Santana says Quinn is wiping her tear and look up at her

"About?"Rachel asked

_"_Abby is comforting Finn in there and she totally did the bitch smirk."Santana says

_"_You know that smirk from anywhere."Rachel says

_"_What am I going to do?"Quinn asked

_"_We're gonna expose this girl for the fraud she is..There's only two top bitches in this school and that You and Me Q."Santana smiles Quinn looks at Rachel and she nods

Back to rehearsals

_"_Okay I think Finn should this song...so Finn take it away.." says Finn stands up and takes the music sheet and walks to the front everyone sits out in the audience

"Finn"

I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<br>What started out as friendship,  
>Has grown stronger.<br>I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
>I said there is no reason for my fear.<br>Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
>You give my life direction,<br>You make everything so clear.

(Quinn looks up at him and tears start fall)

And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the window,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars, forever.<p>

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
>Come crushing through your door,<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

(Finn looks out into the audience and sees Quinn wiping her tears...he looks down and fights to urge to want comfort her)

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
>I've been running round in circles in my mind.<br>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
>Cause you take me to the places,<br>That alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the wind,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

(Abby smiles at Finn as he sings thinking he's singing directly to her Finn's eyes wander around and they looks directly at Quinn again as he sings)

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars, forever.<p>

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
>Come crushing through your door,<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

Everyone claps and Abby stands up

"Great Job Finn...I think for sectionals you and Rachel will do a ballad."Mr. Shue says Finn nods everyone exits the auditorium and Finn looks up at Quinn and she turns around to look at him then Abby up to him she shakes her head and follows Santana to cheerios practice

"She's totally trying to whore him back in."Santana says as Quinn does a back flip

"Seeing things in his perspective I just I do understand why he's upset."Quinn says

"You did go psycho on the bitch."Santana says Quinn shakes her head

"I love him...and if he needs space I'll give it to him...but I'm not giving up..."Quinn says

"We're gonna make sure Abby gets hers don't worry."Santana says

Finn walks outside of the gym and bumps into Quinn

"Sorry.."Finn says helping Quinn up

"This is how we first met.."Quinn tries to smiles Finn nods and hands her the cheerios bag

"Your eyes a little puffy."Finn says

"Yeah been crying a lot today...I just lost a great guy.."Quinn says Finn looks down not being able to see Quinn sad

"I know you need space..and I'm going to give that to you...but I'm not going anywhere."Quinn says Finn looks at her

"Finny are you ready to go?"Abby says Finn turns his head

"What.."Quinn asked

"Finn Me and Our Moms are having dinner at our new house...and they're waiting so lets go Finny bear."Abby says

"Finny bear?"Quinn says sternly Finn looks back at her

"It's nothing romantic this is for my mom."Finn says

"Can we at least be friends..."Quinn asked Finn smiles

"Of course we can..."Finn says Quinn nods and they go their separate way

~a weeks later at Playoffs~ Finn and Coach Bieste are discussing game plans they take a look at the chart and she smiles

"We have a chance at taking Championship because of you."She says patting Finn on the back Finn smiles

"You've been awfully quiet son you okay?"She asked Finn sighs

"I broke things off with Quinn because she doesn't know how to trust me...and I miss her...but I think being apart is what's best..."Finn says

"You love her?"She asked

"OF course I do...I love her..but right now all we do is fight...and its because of other people."Finn says

"The question is...is Quinn worth fighting for...can you see everyday without Quinn?..can you see everyday with her? now that you're not with her are you okay?"She asked Finn looks down and doesn't answer

"During this game I don't want you to just win i want you to look out as she cheers and see if you cant live without her..but also if you can see this relationship surpassing everything."she says

"Coach Thanks.."Finn says She smiles

"You're my best player Finn but you're also the best guy in this school with the biggest heart."She says

During the basketball game Santana and Quinn see Abby sitting alone in the stands cheering for Finn

"You and Finn haven't spoken in like a weeks time."Santana says

"Abby's been lingered on to him since we broke up..it's hard to talk to him."Quinn says

"He looks good though."Santana says Finn is walking out to the gym Quinn turns around and she smiles at him

"Hey.."Finn says to both of them

"Good Luck Finnocence."Santana smiles

"Yeah Good luck.."Quinn says

"I uhm..wanted to know if you could help me with Spanish again tonight...because of.."Finn says

"The test tomorrow yeah I'll be over after the game."Quinn smiles

"Cool."Finn smiles

"HUDSON LETS GO"Bieste says Finn smiles at Quinn again

"See ya."He says and runs

During the game

The Titans are up 29 to 16

"Finn's killin it tonight"Artie smiles

"GO NUMBER 5!"Quinn cheers Finn turns his head and smiles at her she bites her bottom lip and winks at him

"You and him totally having eye sex."Santana says

"We are not."Quinn says

"You basically have a date later."She says

"It's a study session."Quinn says

"More like makeout session."Santana says

"GOOOO FINN!"Abby yells

"Ugh.."Quinn glares at her

"Down tigerette"She pulls her

Finn is running down the court and is passed the ball there's 4 seconds left in the game Finn shoots a 3 pointer and time runs out everyone watches the ball in the air and it gets into the basket

"YES!"Mike jumps up and down

Coach Bieste and Puck run from the stands onto the court Puck yells and jumps on Finn

"WE'RE GOING TO STATE!"Coach Bieste cheers

The Cheerios start jumping with the basketball team Quinn walks to Finn and she hugs him

'You were amazing out there!"Quinn says Finn smiles and she leans up to kiss him Finn is in shock but ends up kissing her back they pull apart and Quinn looks at him realizing what she just did

"S-sorry.."She says Finn cups her cheek and she leans her forehead against his and smiles

"FINN!"Abby yells out they turn around and Abby hugs him

"Congrats! you did great"She says kissing his cheek

"Thanks.."Finn says noticing Quinn disappeared

"Do you wanna have dinner at my place break in the new couch?"Abby smiles

"Uhm..I have to study today big spanish test."Finn says

"Buy you should be celebrating.."Abby says

"I will be by studying if I fail this test I can't play in state.."Finn says

"Alright tomorrow you and I are going to have lunch together okay."Abby says Finn nods

~Back at Finn's house~ He finishes his shower and changes into shorts and his Mckinley shirt He wasn't excited about the win although he's really proud he lead the team to victory he's more excited about seeing Quinn since the break up 3 weeks ago they haven't said or hung out much he really wanted to be her friend..even though deep down he still loved her but they needed to be apart to resolve their own issues but she kissed him earlier that just changed everything he thought

Finn brings his books downstairs in the living room the door bell rings and Finn gets up open it he smiles

"Hey."He says

"Hello..ready to learn spanish?"Quinn asked Finn chuckles and lets her in and takes her jacket

"yes I am because you're gonna teach me."Finn says

"You should really be partying you brought our crappy basketball team to victory."Quinn laughs and they sit on the couch

"I gotta get at least a C on this test to play in State and I need you."Finn says charmingly Quinn bites her bottom lip nods

"Lets get started then"Quinn smiles

Finn is reading a passage in the text book and Quinn glances at him and smiles Finn looks at the page confused

"How do you pronounce this?"Finn asked Quinn doesn't answer because she's still staring at him Finn looks up

"Quinn?"He asked Quinn looks at him

"SORRY uhm te ves hermosa."Quinn says Finn nods and looks up at her

"What's it mean?"Finn asked

"It means you're beautiful."Quinn says looking back at her book Finn takes her book in his hands on Quinn looks at him

"te ves hermosa"Finn says Quinn closes her eyes and a tears falls this alarms Finn

"W-what?"He asked

"You c-can't...Finn I'm confused okay...You said you wanted space I'm giving that to you and it's killing me...I need to know if you liked the kiss earlier or not if you didnt i'm sorry."Quinn says and stands up

"I was caught off guard when you kissed me yeah but I liked it...I missed it...I miss you.."Finn says

"Then Why can't we just be together again why not just be together?"Quinn asked

"Quinn..'Finn says

"I love you that's all I need to know right now...and I know I said I wanted to be friends but I can't do that with you...because I'm always going to want more!"Quinn cries Finn walks to her and wipes her tears he leans down and kisses her lips Quinn kisses him back and he pulls away and takes her hand and leads her to his bedroom Quinn looked into his eyes and she kisses him lightly

"Make love to me.."She says Finn looks at her and is lost right now at this moment he just wanted to be with her

He kissed her deeply and passionately as he began to trace over every part of her body with his fingertips once again. He just couldn't get enough of her perfect skin. He moved his fingertips to her eyelids and closed them for her, so she could just feel and not look for a few moments.

He used his mouth and hands to kiss and touch every part of her yearning body. Every single glorious inch of it, except for between her legs. He was making every single nerve fire on every part of her body. He touched her cheek as he kissed her tenderly. She was so very relaxed and comfortable. But most of all she felt the love in each and every action.

She felt Finn settle his lower half between her thighs. His pelvis level with hers as his arousal teased her and sent shock waves throughout her. Quinn looked up into his eyes as he gazed down at her with pure love, adoration and complete arousal almost etched on his face.

Finn gripped the base of his shaft as he instinctively lined himself up with her more than ready opening. The fact that she was so highly aroused meant that it took very little effort from the both of them for him to be buried completely inside her. After he had filled her completely, they shared another loving, heartfelt kiss, as they enjoyed being so connected to the other.

Finn began to move very slowly. He wanted to savor the moment so they could both look back when they were old and remember what the first time they actually made love felt like. Their union was perfect and delicate and both did everything in their power to memorize every tiny detail.

He couldn't believe that he was fully inside her, deeply and stretching her around him he claimed her virginity...she was letting him.. He heard her pleasure filled moans begin to fall from her lips as he ground his hips against her.

Their lips met yet again and broke the electric gaze that they had been sharing. Finn gave into his instincts and let his hips take over the control of their love making. Quinn moaned loudly into his mouth letting him know just how much she liked it as her hands went to his back.

She stroked the firm flesh of his muscular back as they moved together, creating the wonderful bliss between them. Their kiss broke as the movements became even faster and they needed more air. Both could feel the imminent arrival of their orgasms and Finn couldn't help but pound into her body. He made sure that she could still feel how much he adored her in each one.

Quinn's oversensitive body couldn't take any more or the blissful pleasure and she moaned loudly as she exploded into ecstasy. Her nails sank into his skin as she rode her release out, almost like she was marking him. Finn grunted slightly at the sharp pain it brought as he gazed down in awe at the beauty beneath him.

He couldn't help his eyes fluttering closed as her internal walls caressed him tightly. Her thighs tightened around his hips and pulled him even further into her pleasure filled body. Seconds later he was hit by ecstasy as he exploded deep inside her. His moans mixed with hers as they rode out their intense releases. Finn felt like his went on for hours as surge after surge of his release poured into her body. And then suddenly it was over.

Quinn felt his tears on her cheeks as they mingled with her own. The intensity of the whole situation had been too much. Her tears confirmed her happiness and her heart opening to him and letting him all the way in. Finn looks at her and she smiles leaning up to kiss him she lays her head on his chest and they dose off to sleep

Later on the night Quinn wakes up and sees Finns arms around her she sits up and looks around for her clothes she puts her clothes back on trying not to wake Finn up

"Hey.."Finn says sitting up Quinn turns around and smiles he looked extremely sexy no shirt on the bed with nothing but the bed sheet covering him she fought the urge to pounce on him because she had to go home before her Mom freaked out

"I have go."Quinn says Finn looks around and checks the time and wraps the sheet around his waist Quinn smiles and Finn stands up he cups her cheek and kisses her lips Quinn kisses him back and they pull away

"See you tomorrow..."Quinn says and leaves his room Finn watches her leave from the window and he smiles

~The next day at school~

Quinn is feeling a little sore it was her first time hopefully nobody noticed but she was happy she lost it to Finn she loved him and hopefully last night proved to him that they're meant to be together

Santana sees Quinn walking to her locker and she gasps and runs to Quinn

"You naughty Church girl!"Santana whispers Quinn turns her head

"What?"She asked

"I noticed you were walking differently Quinn...Why is something a little sore."Santana asked

"OKAY shut up...I'll tell you."Quinn says

"who's the guy!"Santana smiles

"Finn who else?"Quinn says

"How was he...is he big?"Santana asked Quinn rolls her eyes

"First time here hello."Quinn says

"Oh right I forgot...even though you're a bitch you're a goodie goodie."Santana says Quinn pushes her playfully

"You two back together?"Santana asked

"I don't know...I guess I'm gonna talk to him about it."Quinn says

"Speaking of..there he is."Santana says Finn walks towards them and he smiles

"I gotta go Hey hot stuff."Santana says and walks away

"Hi."Finn says to her as she leaves he turns and look at Quinn

"Good Morning."Quinn says Finn smiles

"Hey.."He says

"About last night."They both say

"You go first."Finn says

"Last night was amazing...and I'm glad you were my first."Quinn says Finn holds her hands

"I uhm...I was thinking we should start dating again.."Finn says

"Dating?"Quinn says a little sad

"Maybe not fully get back together again...We still need to figure ourselves out.."Finn says

"We could be non exclusive?"Quinn says Finn nods

"What would that mean.."Finn asked

"We date...kiss...but also see other people...not that I would want to.."Quinn says

"Me either..."Finn says and smiles

"So non exclusive..."Quinn says Finn nods Quinn nods again and kisses his lips

"God I missed these lips."Finn says against her Quinn laughs and hugs him

"HEY FINNY BEAR."Abby says Quinn pulls away and rolls her eyes Finn turns his head

"Hey Abs.."Finn says

"Abs?"Quinn says

"It's a pet name he has for me...what does he call you?"Abby asked

"Babe."Quinn says

"Too bad you two broke up."Abby says Finn clears his throat

"I'm gonna go to class See you later."Finn says to Quinn and leaves

Quinn closes her locker and sees Abby still standing there

"What?"She asked

"I'm gonna have lunch with Finn today so back off Cheerleader."Abby says

"Do you think Finn is gonna stay away from me? He's crazy about me. What we have is special."Quinn says

"You're a replacement for me Quinn..I'm the one he loved first do you think you can compete with that?"Abby laughs and walks away

During Lunch Finn is looking for Quinn but sees she's with her popular friends he smiles and walks to the table

"Finn great game!"Someone yells Finn looks up and just smiles

"You rock #5!"

Finn shakes his head and sits down on the table Kurt Rachel Mike and Puck walk to him

"My Main man."Puck high fives him

"Sectionals is tomorrow guys who's ready!"Rachel jumps

"How hot is she when she jumps."Puck whispers to Finn he laughs and pushes him

"Perv."Finn shakes his head

"Oh lord look who's coming this way."Kurt says

"Hi Finny."Abby says

"Oh gosh."Rachel rolls her eyes

"I made your favorite, Tuna sandwich and dessert."Abby says Finn looks at her and smiles

"Thanks"he says

Quinn turns her head and sees Finn laughing at Puck who's trying to teach Rachel how to break dance She smiles at him and Finn turns his head and smiles back at her

Abby sees Quinn and Finn having a moment and she walks up to him

"Finn.."Abby says Finn turns his head "Yes?"he asked Abby grabs on the collar of Finn's shirt and pulls him into a kiss

"Woooah"Puck says in shock Quinn sees this and her mouth drops

Rachel and Kurt look at each other with wide eyes

Finn tries to pull away but Abby is still holding onto his collar

"That bitch."Santana says Quinn walks down to their table walks towards them

Abby lets Finn go and Finn takes a deep breath

"A-Abby what the hell?"Finn says

"I just had to.."Abby says touching his cheek

"You know I don't feel that way about you.."Finn says

"YOU BITCH!"Quinn yells and pushes her Finn holds Quinn's waist

"What are you so upset about he's not your boyfriend!"Abby says

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU MEDDLED IN OUR RELATIONSHIP!"Quinn yells

"Come on Fabray bring it!"Abby says

"Is it wrong to be turned on by this?"Puck asked Finn He looks at him and Quinn slips from his grip

"Not now Puck!"Finn says and runs in front of Quinn

"What the hell was that?"Quinn aked

"It's not what you think She pulled me into it.."Finn says

"Indeed she did...so tacky...I mean really Abigail ladies should never force kisses"Kurt says shaking his head Quinn looks at him

"Why are you so upset Quinn you two are over..."Abby says Finn turns around

"No Abby you're wrong Quinn and I aren't over in fact I don't know why I broke up with her in the first place...YOU need to get out of my life and stay the hell away from me."Finn says

"But Finn."Abby says

"Go back to Canada..and stay there and forget about me..."Finn says then faces Quinn

She looks into his eyes and he shrugs

"I was an idiot to call things off between us Quinn...if you let me I'll spent my whole life trying to make up for lost time.,"Finn says Quinn looks at everyone and kisses his lips

"No"She says

"No?"Finn says

"Like I said non exclusive..You have to woo me again Hudson."Quinn smiles Finn smiles and nods

"Game on Fabray."Finn says


	16. Chapter 16

~sectionals~ Everyone is loading the busses and Finn and Puck are sitting togetger followed by Quinn and Mercedes Kurt and Rachel Santanna Brittany Mike and Tina Artie and Mr. Shue "You ready for your first sectionals Finn?" Rachel asked turning around Quinn smiles at him and Finn smiles

"Uh Yeah I think so..not so sure about my dancing though."Finn says

"You're still hot Hudson that should give us points."Santana says everyone laughs

"How about you Quinn you think I'm Hot?"finn smiles Quinn shrugs

"You're pretty good looking."Quinn says

"Alright guys let's focus! We're gonna take this one home today!"Mr. Shue smiles at everyone

~At the theater~ Finn is looking around the building and everyone is very anxious and competitive

"You nervous?"Quinn asked Finn looks at her  
>"I've never done anything like this...what if I mess up..."Finn asked<p>

"Thats how we all felt but just remember I'm your dance partner so watch my feet."Quinn says Finn laughs and she holds his hand and kisses his cheek

"What no lips?"He frowns

"You havent wooed me yet Mister."Quinn smiles

"We'll see...about that."Finn says

"Alright Finn you're doing the ballad now good luck!"Mr. Shue says

"New directions on 3 1..2..3!"Puck says

"NIEW DIRECTIONS!"The all yell

"Next up we have The new directions!" The announcer says Finn takes a deep breathe and walks out on to the stage as the music plays

"Finn"

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<br>But I got lost a time or two  
>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<br>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

(He turns his head to see Quinn watching him from the side)

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
>This much I know is true<br>_

_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<br>Yes He did_

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
>I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you<br>But you just smile and take my hand  
>You've been there, you understand<br>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

"He sounds incredible!"Rachel claps her hands

"We got this in the bag!"Puck smirks

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
>This much I know is true<em>

That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<p>

(The rest of the choir joins in on stage but he takes Quinn's hand and takes her to the stage with him and sings the rest to her)

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
>This much I know is true<em> (Quinn cups his cheek and smiles at him as he finishes up the song)

_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to y<em>_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<em>

Finn smiles at her and the audience claps for him as the music ends he turns around and bows

I_ hear the tickin' of the clock (Rachel)  
>I'm lying here the room's pitch dark<br>I wonder where you are tonight(Mercedes)  
>No answer on the telephone<br>And the night goes by so very slow(Puck)  
>Oh I hope that it won't end though<br>Alone_

_(Quinn and Finn)  
>Till now I always got by on my own<br>I never really cared until I met you  
>And now it chills me to the bone<br>How do I get you alone?  
>How do I get you alone?<br>_

_You don't know how long I have wanted (Santana)_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
>You don't know how long I have waited<br>And I was going to tell you tonight(Artie)  
>But the secret is still my own<br>And my love for you is still unknown(Kurt)  
>Alone<em>

Ohh (Rachel)  
>Till now I always got by on my own(Quinn)<br>I never really cared until I met you

_And now it chills me to the bone(Puck and Kurt)_

_How do I get you alone?  
>How do I get you alone?<br>_

_(Mercedes and Kurt)_

_How do I get you alone?  
>How do I get you alone?<br>Alone, alone_

Finn and Quinn walk outside and she hugs him

"You were a rockstar back there!"Quinn smiles at him

"Really because I'm shaking I was so nervous"Finn says

"You did a great job Finn I'm so proud of you.."She says tugging at his tie Finn smiles

"I picked that song because Mr. shue said the song I had to do for the ballad should have meant something about a special person."Finn says

"Who would that be?"Quinn asked smiling

"Lucy Quinn Fabray."Finn says Quinn blushes and kisses his cheek

"Come on let's go back to hear the results."She says

"But I'm wooing you!"Finn whines she laughs and drags him inside

"Our Sectionals winner for 2011 is...NEW DIRECTIONS! CONGRATULATIONS YOU'RE GOING TO REGIONAL!'

Everyone jumps hugs one another

Mr Shue gets the trophy and hands it to Rachel

"WOOHOO!"Puck yells

"WE'RE GOING TO REGIONALS BABY LOOK OUT VOCAL ADRENALINE!"Artie smiles Quinn makes her way to Finn and hugs him

"I love you."Finn says in her ear Quinn smiles and leans her forehead against his and they smile

On the bus ride home Quinn is laying down on Finn's lap sleeping and Finn turns his head

"Kurt.."Finn says kurt turns around

"Yes?"He smiles

"I need your help with something do you think you can help me do something special for you know who I'm trying to get her to be my girlfriend again."Finn says Kurt smiles

"Of Course my handsom friend I will help you."Kurt says

"Thanks."Finn smiles he looks down and runs his hand through her hair and kisses her forehead

~Sunday morning~ Quinn and her Mom go to church the entire day she had a smile she couldn't get rid of after church she looked at her phone an received a text from Finn

"_Want to go to the beach today?"X0- Finn She smiles and replies_

_"I'm on my home from church give me 30 minutes"000- Quinn_

_"Be there soon ily."XXX-Finn Quinn giggles at her phone and "Not saying it back oooo"Quinn _

Judy looks at Quinn and smiles

"you two back together yet?"she asked

"he's wooing me or at least trying to."Quinn smiles

"Playing hard to get."she asked Quinn laughs

"It's the Fabray way."Quinn says

"Thats my girl"Judy chuckles Quinn smiles

Quinn gets ready and she sees Finn's truck pull up to her house she comes and Finn opens the door for her

"You set?"He smiles

"Of course...Why the sudden interest to go to the beach?"Quinn asked

"Just an excuse to take off my shirt."Finn says flexing Quinn laughs and shakes her head Finn smiles

"Do I have permission to kiss you?"Finn asked Quinn smiles at him

"Not yet Mister."She says poking him Finn frowns and drives to the beach

They head to the beach and Quinn smiles to herself this was her particular go to spot especially when she wanted to be alone...the only other person that knew about this place was Kurt because he was with her when she first came here he discovered it with her She turns to Finn who opens her door for her and Quinn takes his hand and gives him a glare

"What?"Finn asked

"The only person that knows about this place is Kurt.."Quinn says Finn smiles at her

"I asked him to help a little...but the rest is me."Finn says and they hold hands as they walk on the beach

"How'd you find this place?"Finn asked laying the blanket on the floor and sits down Quinn sits between his legs and Finn leans his chin on her shoulder

"Puck and I had broken up I found out he was getting it on with Santana...so I dumped him...Kurt was consoling me and we went to the beach as we drove down here we spotted this completely abandoned area of the beach and ever since then I've always came here usually alone to think."Quinn says leaning her head on his shoulder Finn kisses her neck and Quinn closes her eyes Finn stretches his neck and captures her lips Quinn kisses back and they away for air

"Your kisses are different."Quinn says Finn looks at her and gives her a confused

"Is that bad?"Finn asked Quinn holds his face

"No it's a good thing...maybe it's because we did you know.."Quinn says

"Right, president of the celibacy club shouldn't be doing that."Finn smirks Quinn pushes him

"I don't regret it you know.."Quinn says

"Me either."Finn says

"Being with you is the only thing that's ever made sense to me...I hope that's okay."Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses her again

"That's more than okay...I feel the same way...I like being in your world Quinn.."Finn says

"You're more than welcome to stay in it forever if you'd like."Quinn says He leans his forehead against her and breathes her scent in

"Am I wooing you?"Finn asked Quinn giggles

"Surprise me again tomorrow...you may actually be my boyfriend again."Quinn says Finn laughs and kisses her forehead

~At School~ The cheerios and the basketball team are both practicing in the gym

"You sure you wanna sing Finn I mean you'll get slushied for sure."Puck says holding the radio

"I don't care?...and what's a slushie?...Look this is my shot to get Quinn to be my girl again and this will win her over."Finn smiles

Finn smiles and walks into the gym

"Im beggin you not to sing here."Puck says

"All you have to do is press the button I'm doing this for Quinn."Finn says

"Ive seen you dance man...not cool."Puck says Finn rolls his eyes

"Just shut up."Finn says and walks to the front of the Coach Bieste and tells him his plan to sernade Quinn

"Alright boy you have 5 mintues."She says Finn smiles and nods

she blows the whistle

"FABRAY GET OVER HERE"Bieste says Sylvester stands up and walks to her

"Why are you calling my captain over here we are losing precious cheerios time!"Sue yells

"Shut up Sue Fabray font and center..."Bieste says Quinn walks down and looks at Sue who shrugs and rolls her eyes

"Make it Quick."She says Quinn runs down and sees Puck standing near by with a cd player Finn walks out and Quinn covers her mouth in surprise he's wearing a suit and looks very handsome he smiles and the music starts to play and he makes his way to her

_(Finn)_

_I'm, I'm so in love with you  
>Whatever you want to do<br>Is alright with me  
>'Cause you make me feel, so brand new<br>And I want to spend my life with you_

_(All the girls start awwing and dancing to the music and the basketball guys roll their eyes Puck shake his head and chuckles as Finn tries to dance to the song)_

Me sayin' since, baby, since we've been together  
>Ooo, loving you forever<br>Is what I need  
>Let me, be the one you come running to<br>I'll never be untrue  
>Ooo baby<p>

(Finn takes off his jacket and tosses it to Sue who catches it and raises her eyebrow watching the young couple)

"I'm going to puke."Sue says Bieste nudges her and starts swaying to the music

Let's, let's stay together  
>Loving you whether, whether<br>Times are good or bad, happy or sad

Oooo oooo ooo ooo, yeah  
>Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad<p>

Why somebody, why people break up  
>Oh, and turn around and make up<br>I just can't seeeeeeeee  
>You'd never do that to me<br>(Would you baby)  
>'Cause being around you is all I see<br>It's why I want us to

(Finn takes Quinn by the hand they start swaying together she smiles and blushes at everyone looking at them he smiles at her and she wraps her arms around him)

Let's, let's stay together  
>Loving you whether, whether<br>Times are good or bad, happy or sad

Let's, let's stay together  
>Loving you whether, whether<p>

Finn finishes the song and Quinn smiles at him and he looks at her

"Impressed?"He asked

"You're very smooth Hudson."Quinn says Finn leans down and kisses her lips and Quinn kisses him back

"FABRAY!"Sue yells Quinn and Finn both stop and Quinn turn her head

"Get back over here make out with your boyfriend on your own time I NEED YOU TO WIN NATIONALS!"Sue yells Quinn laughs and Finn holds her hand

"We're not done just yet.."Finn says Quinn giggles

"I have to go back Sylvester will kill me."Quinn says Finn smiles and stands on the bench

"QUINN FABRAY I AM COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU...WILL YOU PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN."Finn says outloud

"Finn what are you doing"Quinn says tugging on his arm

"Answer the question"Finn smiles

"FABRAY!"Sylvester yells

"YES OKAY YES I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!"Quinn says Finn smiles and steps down off the bench

"I love you.."Finn says Quinn nods

"Yeah I love you too."She says and he pulls her into a kiss

Puck is watching them and he sniffles

"Puckerman are you crying"Bieste asked

"They're love is so pure..it's like movie love."Puck says

"Oh SUCK IT UP YOU PANSY!"Sue yells

Finn and Quinn are laying in the back of his truck watching the stars

"You know what I love about you."Quinn asked

"I'm hot."Finn says Quinn giggles and pushes him

"I love that you are full of surprises."Quinn says Finn takes off his jacket and lays it over her

"You know what I love about you."Finn asked

"What?"Quinn asked sitting up Finn smiles

"I love that you let me in...you have this guard up but when I'm with you, you let it down."Finn says

"It's easy because I love you."Quinn says Finn leans forward and kisses her

**im hitting a bit of a writers block any suggestions! Review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

A few weeks later

Finn is playing basketball with Puck getting ready for the championship game

Puck passes Finn the ball and Finn dunks it into the hoop

"Holy Crap Dude what was that?"Puck asked Finn jumps down and looks up

"Woah.."Finn says looking up and the ball rolls down

"I've never seen anyone do that!"Puck says surprised Finn laughs and smiles

"I just dunked."Finn says and high fives Puck

"You're gonna take the gold bro."Puck says Finn smiles confidently

"This game is ours...no one's gonna stop us."Finn says

"STOP YOU let's get to glee."Puck says Finn nods and follows

~In Glee~ Quinn and Rachel are talking

"What ever happen to Abby?"Rachel asked

"She still goes here but I guess she Quit glee."Quinn says

"Good rid-dense"Kurt says Quinn and Rachel laugh

"Her voice was alright but I have to compete with Rachel YOU and Mercedes for solos...NO"Kurt says

Quinn laughs and they see Finn and Puck walk in

"HEY"Quinn smiles and jumps on Finn

"Hello."Finn says and kisses her forehead and they sit down

"Class we have a few weeks until Regionals now I know some of you are prepping for the Cheerios Nationals and Finn for the basketball championship but regionals is just as important."Mr. Shue says

"Yeah guys We have to beat the Warblers this year."Rachel says standing up

"Who?"Finn asked Quinn smiles

"Kurt's boyfriend's group."She says Finn nods

"He's really into the top 40's songs so that'll impress the judges...and Blaine looks handsome in his blazer"Kurt says

"Who cares we go Hudson...his vocals blow on Anderson's."Puck says patting Finn on the back

Finn looks up at Mr. Shue

"Uhm I'm glad you guys trust me and believe in me and stuff but don't you think the other guys should be singing solos too?"Finn asked

"I offered but they don't want to."Mr. Shue says Finn looks at Kurt Puck and Mike

"Since Sam left you 4 minus Mike have been our strong tenor baritone bass section."Mr. Shue says

"Why Finn you don't want to sing with me?"Rachel asked Finn looks at her

"I'd love to it's just I feel weird because it's not with Quinn."Finn says

"Babe it's alright."Quinn says holding his hand

"Finn you and I share a chemistry...I mean I'm with Puck you're with Quinn what would possibly occur on stage?"Rachel smiles

"You did have a crush on him Berry."Santana says

"YES but we're over that."Rachel says sitting back down next to Puck

"Is that okay with you?"Finn asked Quinn she smiles and kisses his cheek

"Babe of course I don't mind it's for regionals it's for a good cause."Quinn says Finn nods

"Lets get started." says Quinn raises her hand

"Yes Quinn"He smiles

"I wanted to sing Finn a song.."She smiles at him Finn smiles back and nods

"Floors yours."He says

Quinn smiles and stands to the front and points to the band to start playing

_It's been said and done_  
><em> Every beautiful thought's been already sung<em>  
><em> And I guess right now here's another one<em>  
><em> So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them<em>  
><em> You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible<em>  
><em> A centerfold miracle, lyrical<em>  
><em> You've saved my life again<em>  
><em> And I want you to know baby<em>

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

Everyone starts dancing and Finn walks down and pulls Quinn into a hug she dances around him

_ And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_ And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_ Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_  
><em> There's no way to describe what you do to me<em>  
><em> You just do to me, what you do<em>  
><em> And it feels like I've been rescued<em>  
><em> I've been set free<em>  
><em> I am hypnotized by your destiny<em>  
><em> You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<em>  
><em> You are... And I want you to know baby<em>

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_ And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_ And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_ No one compares_  
><em> You stand alone, to every record I own<em>  
><em> Music to my heart that's what you are<em>  
><em> A song that goes on and on<em>

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_ And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

The entire glee club is dancing and having a good time Quinn has her arms around Finn's neck

_ I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em> I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_ I love you...like a love song... _

Abby walks into the classroom and sees everyone laughing and dancing

"Ehem." Everyone turns around and Quinn raises her eyebrow

"She's back.."Kurt says

"Yeah Kurt we see."Puck says

"What are you doing back?"Quinn asked

"I go to school here and whether you like it or not I am apart of New Directions."Abby says Mr. Shue sighs

"She's enrolled guys...we need more people anyways so put away the differences."He says

"He's right guys...We do need her to complete the group count."Rachel says

"Hi Finn did you miss me?"Abby smiles Finn looks down at the floor not wanting to get involved Quinn glares at her and quickly charges at her

"Quinn You can't get in trouble this week we have Nationals for the Cheerios you have to lead us."Santana says holding her back

"Stay away from my guy."Quinn says

"He was mine first."Abby says

"Abby enough..."Kurt says

"I'm not doing anything I'm saying hello to a friend You guys can hate me all you want but I'm staying."Abby smiles and sits down Quinn turns to face Finn and he sighs as everyone takes their seats

"This weeks assignment trios" says

"Oh god.."Rachel rolls her eyes

"Mad you wont get a solo this time."Mercedes laughs Rachel pouts and nods

"I'm gonna let you guys pick the trios..first up Rachel."Mr. Shue says

"Kurt and Mercedes..."Santana nods

"Good with me"Rachel smiles and high fives the two

"Puck."

"I think You should sing with Santana and Artie."Mike says

"Badass team yeee"Puck smirks

"Tina."

"Mike and Brittany"Kurt smiles

"Totally lets pay tribute to Ke$ha."Brittany says Tina and Mike laugh

"Quinn.."

"Finn of course.."Puck says

"And Abby!"Brittany says Quinn looks at her with wide eyes

"What?"Finn says

"Alright there we have it." writes down

"Mr. Shue..."Quinn says

"Your peers decided the trios just work it out." smiles

~During Lunch~ Finn is practicing his layups and Quinn is watching him looking up songs to sing

"Of all people."Quinn says slamming her laptop down Finn turns his head and sits down next to her

"It's just a song babe."Finn says kissing her shoulder

"A song with her..meaning we have to practice with her and I don't want to see her!"Quinn yells Finn covers his ears and Quinn sighs and kisses his nose

"She's just irritating."Quinn says Finn nods and kisses her lips

"I love you okay..."Finn says

"I love you too...I just thought we got rid of her"Quinn says

"She's not gonna break us up okay "Finn says and kisses her neck Quinn giggles and he lays her down on the bench Quinn kisses him

Abby walks inside and sees them making out

"EHEM"She clears her throat Finn and Quinn turn their heads and Finn sits up fixing his hair

"Hey Abs."Finn says Quinn sits up and holds Finn's hand

"What do you want."Quinn says

"I found a song."Abby smiles

"I run to you.."Finn says looking at the music

"Yeah it reminded me of us."Abby says Finn looks up at her and then looks at Quinn who's glaring at Quinn

"Whatever...lets practice."Quinn says

In the choir room after lunch Quinn and Finn are talking and she laughs and kisses his lips

"Alright guys who's ready to perform?"Mr. shue smiles

"We are."Abby raises her hand Quinn rolls her eyes

"Come on BABE."Quinn says out loud Finn looks at Kurt and Puck with wide eyes and sits on the drums and starts playing them

Quinn smiles at Finn and he looks at the rest of the glee club

_(Finn)  
><em>

_I run from hate, I run from prejudice_  
><em>I run from pessimists, but I run too late<em>

_(Abby)_

_I run my life or is it running me, run from my past_  
><em>I run too fast or too slow it seems<em>

_When lies become the truth_  
><em>That's when I run to you<em>

(Both Quinn stares at them singing and her blood begins to boil because Abby is walking behind him touching him)  
><em>This world keeps spinning faster<em>  
><em>Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby<em>  
><em>When it all starts coming undone<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you<em>

(Finn and Quinn)Finn stands up and walks towards Quinn she smiles and gives Abby and smirk  
><em>We run on fumes, your life and mine<em>  
><em>Like the sands of time slippin' right on through<em>  
><em>And our love's the only truth<em>  
><em>That's why I run to you<em>

(Finn and Quinn hold each others hands and sing to each other) Abby watches them and rolls her eyes  
><em>This world keeps spinning faster<em>  
><em>Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby<em>  
><em>When it all starts coming undone<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you<em>

(Finn and Quinn)

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_ (Abby pushes Quinn out of the way and smiles at Finn)

(Finn Quinn and Abby) Finn rolls his eyes and faces the glee club then Quinn and Abby push each other to stand next to him  
><em>This world keeps spinning faster<em>  
><em>Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby<em>  
><em>When it all starts coming undone<em>  
><em>Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah<em>

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_  
><em>I run to you girl, whoa<em>

_I always run to you_ Finn smiles and looks at Quinn  
><em>Run to you, run to you<em>

_"_Great trio guys!"Mr. Shue says

_"_A lot of tension there_._"Rachel says

Finn looks at Quinn she leans her head on his shoulder

After school Finn is in the gym running back and forth opposite sides of the gym he hears the door open and he stops to look up

"W-What the hell are you doing here..._"_Finn says

Quinn is at a Cheerios meeting with Coach Sylvester

"Nationals are Tomorrow Q you ready to lead us to victory again?"Sue asked Quinn smiles

_"_The squads in the best shape Brittany Santana and I will get you that trophy."Quinn says confidently

_"_You see really happy Fabray I must say usually I hate anyone involved with that glee club but that Hudson boy seems to make you happy."Sue says

_"_He's amazing..."Quinn smiles

"Alright dismissed see you early tomorrow Captain."She says Quinn nods and walks out the door she sees Abby and rolls her eyes

_"_What do you want Abby."Quinn says heading to her locker

_"_I think you should let me and Finn do your duet for Regionals"Abby says

_"_Over my dead body."Quinn says

_"_Finn and I have better blend."Abby smiles

_"_You are a tone deaf toad I'm singing with My boyfriend if you want to change anything for Regionals bring it up to our team Captain Rachel who's totally on my side by the way."Quinn says

Rachel sees Quinn and Abby talking

"Guys Mr. Shue told me to tell you guys to cool it okay I know you two have problems but we can't let his affect Regionals especially now..."Rachel says

_"_I want to sing to Finn."Abby says Rachel looks at her and sighs

_"_The order for Regionals is Finn and I are doing a balled...then we have a the group number and everyone has their partners for that Finn is singing with Quinn then we have the closing number."Rachel says

"We can't change it just because you want MY boyfriend."Quinn says Rachel holds Quinn back

_"_Enough...girls we have to forget about the anger and WIN regionals Quinn you know we can't lose again."Rachel says Quinn rolls her eyes and nods

_"_I'll leave it alone for now..but don't try anything he's my boyfriend."Quinn says

Back in the gym Finn is in shock

_"_Answer my question what the hell are you doing here?"Finn asked 

_"_What it's almost my only child's championship game...you didn't think your old man would miss out did you?"He smiles

"You're suppose to be in prison how did you find us?"Finn asked

Christopher smiles

"It wasn't hard I am still married to your mother."He says

"I hear you got a new girlfriend...i'd hate to see her get hurt."He smirks at Finn looks up at him and glares

**_Finn's father is back in his life! Perfect timing with the game and regionals coming up Is finn's father threatening the new love in Finn's life...find out more next chapter! :D_**


	18. Chapter 18

Finn is waiting for Quinn outside of the gym and he's staring at the sky thinking of the encounter he just had with his dad

_"Stay away from me."Finn says_

_ "Is that any way to say hello to your Dad Son come on"His Father says_

_"As far as I'm concerned my father's dead."Finn says _

_"Now Finn you know it's not nice to push away relatives."He says_

_"Let me make this crystal clear stay the hell away from me."Finn says and walks out of the gym_

Quinn sees him waiting outside and she smiles

"Come on baby ready to go."Quinn smiles but finn isn't listening

"Finn Babe you okay?"Quinn says holding his face Finn snaps out of it and smiles

_"_Yeah sorry...come on."Finn says and holds her hand

While at the park they're sitting on the bench and Quinn notices Finn is distracted

_"_Whats on your mind?"Quinn asked running her hands through Finn's short hair

_"_Someone from my past is back."Finn says

_"_Abby's been back a few months now babe."Quinn laughs Finn shakes his hea_d _

"It's not Abby."Finn says

_"_Who is it then.."Quinn asked Finn closes his eyes

"My father is back...and out of prison"Finn says

_"He's out of prison and now I'm scared of what he's going to do."Finn says Quinn looks into his eyes and sees he's really worried and scared _

_"Your father being here should distract you or upset you babe..."Quinn says Finn looks at her and shakes his head_

_"Seeing him reminded me of all the hell he put me and my mom through...we moved to start over Quinn and everythings been great...what if he takes that away from us."Finn says Quinn places a hand on his cheek and he looks into her eyes with tears in his Quinn leans her forehead against his and smiles at him sweetly_

_"Nothing going to take me away from you, we're each others forever remember."Quinn says Finn nods and she kisses him_

_"I love you Quinn."He says _

_~The next day~ It's the Cheerios cheerleading competition Quinn Santana and Brittany are getting everyone on the bus at 6:00 am and she sees a familiar blue truck Quinn smiles as Finn gets out of the truck she turns her head and sees Kurt Mercedes Puck and Rachel asleep in the truck she laugh and Finn hugs her _

"Babe what are you doing?"Quinn asked Finn holds up a tray of coffee for Quinn Brittany Santana and even Sue

"Fabray what's he doing here?"Sylvester says Quinn rolls her eyes and takes her coffee from Finn and hands it to Coach

"My Boyfriend brought you coffee coach."Quinn smiles Sue walks to them and Finn smiles

"Thanks frankenteen you're not so bad...5 minutes."Sue says and walks to the bus Finn laughs and Quinn holds his hand

"This is very sweet of you thank you."Quinn says

"THANKS HOTTIE"Santana yells out as she drinks her coffee Finn smiles and waves at her

"I brought them because we're going to watch."Finn says

"YOU ARE"Quinn smiles big Finn nods she smiles and kisses him

"Fabray on the bus!"Coach yells Quinn pulls away and Finn lifts her chin and kisses her

"See you in a few hours okay drive safe."Quinn says

"I'll be right next to the bus."Finn says Quinn nods and she gets on the bus

Quinn and Coach are going over the game plan for the competition she walks to the front seat she turns her and looks out the window to see Finn driving beside them she smiles and calls him he smiles and answers the phone

"Hi Baby."He smiles

"I miss you...Coach was telling me that we have an amazing chance of winning for the 7th year"Quinn says Finn turns his head and blows a kiss to her she smiles

Rachel takes out Finn's ear piece and puts it on

"You guys better win, this drive is so long! Noah's rock music is horrible."Rachel says Quinn laughs

"Don't worry we have this in the bag since the Cheerios Glee merge Coach is letting Santana and I sing you'll be so proud."Quinn says Rachel smiles

"YES! She does love Glee."Rachel says Quinn nods

~At the competition~ Finn Rachel Puck Mercedes and Kurt are in the stands

"You excited bro all these chicks in mini skirts sweet."Puck says Rachel hits his head and finn laughs

"I'm here for Quinn."Finn says

"Sure you are...she's smoking hot right there."Puck points to a red head Finn doesn't bother looking then Rachel hits Puck again

"WHAT? Just saying."Puck says holding his head

"Next up we got the 6 time Nationals Champions THE CHEERIOS! Lead by Quinn Fabray and Coached by Sue Sylvester lets hear it!"

"WOAH GO BABE!"Finn smiles

The cheerios walk out and Quinn smiles up at Finn

Santana and Quinn walks in front of the squad and the music plays

_(Santana)  
><em>

_Yeah-ah_  
><em> Ohhh yeah-ah<em>

_ I gotta fast car_  
><em> Can we go for a ride<em>  
><em> Come on<em>  
><em> I'm gonna getcha this time<em>

_ Way down _  
><em> Are your troubles tonight<em>  
><em> Cause I've found something we gotta try<em>  
><em> You and I<em>

(Quinn)  
><em> It's crazy<em>  
><em> Good<em>  
><em> And all I want to do is rock you senseless<em>  
><em> (Rock you senseless)<em>  
><em> Just one look is all its gonna take to rock you senseless<em>  
><em> (Rock you senseless)<em>  
><em> Yeah<em>

_ Baby_  
><em> I'm not another bad girl<em>  
><em> Trust me<em>  
><em> Im gonna shake up your world<em>  
><em> Cause tonight<em>  
><em> A chance is all that I need<em>  
><em> Don't fight<em>  
><em> Let me make you believe<em>  
><em> We gotta try<em>  
><em> You and I<em>

_ (Both)_  
><em> It's crazy<em>  
><em> Good<em>  
><em> And all I want to do is rock you senseless<em>  
><em> (Rock you senseless)<em>  
><em> Just one look is all its gonna take to rock you senseless<em>  
><em> (Rock you senseless)<em>  
><em> Oh Oh<em>

_ It's not what your thinkin_  
><em> I dont want your heartache<em>  
><em> I only want you beside me<em>  
><em> If you dont I will be lonely<em>

_ It's not what your thinkin_  
><em> I dont want your heartache<em>  
><em> I only want you beside me<em>  
><em> If you dont I will be lonely<em>

During the dance routine Quinn is hoisted up to the of the pyramid she takes a deep breath and looks at Finn who's smiling at her she winks at him and does a triple flip

"OH SHIT DID YOU SEE THAT!"Puck says

Finn smiles and stands up clapping

_I gotta fast car_  
><em> Can we go for a ride<em>  
><em> Come on<em>  
><em> I'm gonna getcha tonight<em>

_ It's crazy_  
><em> Good<em>  
><em> And all I want to do is rock you senseless<em>  
><em> (Rock you senseless)<em>  
><em> Just one look is all its gonna take to rock you senseless<em>  
><em> (Rock you senseless)<em>

"I think it's no contest who won this! The winner of course is THE CHEERIOS FOR THE 7TH TIME!"

Finn runs down the stairs and Quinn jumps into his arms

_"_I'm so proud of you Baby."Finn says Quinn smiles and kisses him

_"_All because of you.."Quinn says Finn smiles and cups her face

"This is all because of you Quinn...all because of you remember that"Finn says and kisses her

Quinn joins Finn and Rachel and the others in his truck and she has Finn's arm around her

_"_Excited for the game tomorrow"Quinn asked Finn _sighs _

"I can't wait to make you proud..just as proud as you made me tonight."Finn says Quinn bites her lip and kisses him

_"_Quinn he's driving!"Kurt says Quinn laughs

"Sorry couldn't help it'She says

~The next day~ Puck is helping Finn stretch before he goes off to the school for the game

"FIIIINN"Puck yells Finn looks at him

"Stop yelling what is it?"Finn asked

"You got a note I'll be in the truck with your gear come on championships!"Puck yells louder Finn shakes his head and looks at the note and crumbles it up he takes out his phone and dials a number

"Look whatever the hell you are up to STOP IT leave me alone...I'm done with you! STAY AWAY FROM ME I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU."Finn says and hangs up

at the gym Finn is in his uniform looking over the game plan but is very distracted Quinn walks inside and smiles at him

"You look hot in your basketball uniform."Quinn says Finn turns around and she knows something is wrong

"What is it."Quinn asked Finn walks up to her and holds her "Finn.."She says holding him back

"Whatever happens tonight do not leave my sight do you understand."Finn says cupping her face Quinn look at him confused

"Quinn Do you understand?"Finn asked

"Yes okay I understand calm down what is it?"Quinn says

"Just...please stay close okay..."Finn says Quinn nods and kisses him

"Whatever you're worried about stop it.."Quinn says and holds him tight

During the game Finn looks around and sees Quinn in her cheerios uniform in front of the bleachers cheering on the team Finn

The Titans are up 20 points Finn looks up and sees his father walking in

"shit.."Finn says and stops His father smirks at him and waves

"Whats up with Hudson?"Mercedes asked Kurt

"I don't know.."Kurt says

"TIME OUT"Bieste yells Finn turns his head and looks at Quinn

"STAY CLOSE"He says Quinn nods Finn goes into the group to listen to the game plan

"Hudson focus we have 20 seconds left we're gonna win this now just let them foul you! and we're champions!"Bieste says

"Titans on three."Finn says

"ONE TWO THREE TITANS"

Finn takes out the ball and he's fouled by the player he smiles and goes to the line he takes a deep breath and shoots both baskets it's down to 5 seconds Finn passes the ball and it's given back to him then Finn dunks it

"YES!"Bieste yells

'CHAMPIONS!"Puck jumps and hugs Rachel

Finn is crowded by his teammates and the crowd he remembers his father...then Quinn He pushes through the crowd and doesn't see the blonde anywhere

"KURT WHERE'S QUINN!"Finn asked

"She was with Santana..."Kurt says

"QUINN!"Finn yells he looks up and doesn't see his father or Quinn he runs outside and sees pompoms on the floor he picks them up and starts to freak out Finn goes to the locker room and his phone rings

"Hello.."Finn says

"You're girlfriend is so pretty son...blonde...slim...sexy...great catch."He says

"You son of a bitch I told you to leave me alone!"Finn yells

"Na ah ah son...you're girlfriend's never seen this angry side of you...she's so scared,"He says

"What.."Finn says

"Listen for yourself."He says

"Finn!...Help me...Please..."Quinn cries

"Q-Quinn.."Finn says

"Listen to me finny boy...all I want is an hour of your time...listen to my directions and you'll get your girlfriend back simple."He says

"I'll do whatever you want..."Finn says he hangs up and kicks the locker

**Suspense? :) I have an idea of where i want to finish this story so 4 more chapters guys! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Finn drives to the address given to him and he gets out of the truck and walks inside the warehouse

**"**Figures he'd pick a warehouse."Finn says and looks around and then his phone rings

**"**I'm here."Finn says

"Good come straight forward you'll see your girlfriend."He says Finn walks and sees Quinn tied up sitting on the chair he runs to her and kneels down to cup her face Quinn opens her eyes and Finn takes the bandana off her mouth and he unties her

**"**Finn what's going on."She cries Finn shakes his head

**"**I'm getting you out of here I'm so sorry Quinn..."Finn says untying her "Who is this guy?"Quinn asked Finn helps her up and sighs then gives her his jacket and looks her in her eyes

"He's my father Quinn.."Finn says Quinn stands up and she holds him

**"**Can we just go please.."Quinn says Finn nods and takes her hand and leads her to the door

**"** No no no no."Finns father says Finn stops and they turn around

"What do you want from us!"Quinn yells

"It's pay back sweetie"His father smiles

**"**Quinn get out of here."Finn says to her

"I'm not leaving with out you."Quinn says

**"**Happy couple...reminds me of your mother and I before Finn."He says Finn looks at him and glares

**"**What do you want."Finn says protecting Quinn

**"**You're the reason I was in prison for 4 years Finn!"He yells

**"**I'm not the reason your poor fathering skills landed you there."Finn says

**"**You shouldn't be talking back right now kid."He says

**"**After I'm done with you I'm gonna take your girlfriend then see your mother."He says Finn looks at Quinn who's holding him really tight

**"**You have to listen to me...you have to get out of here"Finn says

**"**Im not leaving you!"Quinn says Finn gets an idea and looks at his father then walks towards him

"Grown a pair of balls huh...come give your old man a hug."He smirks Finn walks up to and punches him to the ground Finn runs and grabs Quinn's hand and they run like hell to the door

"AHHH FINN!"His father yells out and runs after them

"Shit.."Finn says as they reach a dead end

Quinn takes out her phone and call 911

"We're being held captive in a warehouse someone's trying to kill us please help!"Quinn says

"How do we get out of here?"Quinn says Finn looks around and they run into the parking lot Quinn sees a bright light behind Finn "Finn watch out!" She yells and pushes him out of the way

next thing Finn knows he's pushed to the side and Quinn hits the floor

"QUINN!"Finn yells kneels down to her holding her in his arms

Finn looks up and takes his father out of the car

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"He yells and punches him His father smirks

"Revenge is sweet son"He smiles Finn shakes and punches him

"FINN!"Mr. Shue and Ms. Hudson run with the police and the police bring him to the floor Finn turns his head and sees Quinn being helped he runs to the stretcher

"Baby hang on do you hear me hang on!"Finn panics

~In the hospital~

Finn is waiting in the waiting room with his hands on his head Ms. Fabray is praying beside him and everyone from glee club is out in the hall

"You okay."Rachel says Finn looks up at her and shakes his head

"This is all my fault..."Finn says

"NO it's not..you came down and protected her you didn't know this would happen."Ms. Fabray faces him

"I should have protected your daughter better...if she hadn't met me she'd be fine...this is all my fault because I entered Quinn's life..now she might.."Finn stops and gets up to wipe his tears

"I know my baby girl...she's strong.."Ms. Fabray holds Finn's shoulder

A few hours later The doctors talk to Quinn's Mom and she smiles and walks into see her she's a little bruised up and has a cast on her leg but she still manages to look beautiful

"My Baby girl."Ms. Fabray says Quinn smiles and hugs her Mom

"Mommy."She says holding her tight

"Where's Finn?"Quinn asked worried

"He's beating himself up...he's upset that he allowed something to happen to you."Ms. Fabray says Quinn sighs

"I knew he'd act this way...where's his father?"Quinn asked

"Back in prison where he belongs for good...he wont' hurt you or Finn or his Mom ever again."Ms. fabray says

Rachel Puck and Mercedes walk in holding a fruit basket and balloons

"Hey blondie."Mercedes smiles and hugs Quinn She smiles

"Hi guys thanks."Quinn smiles and Rachel leans to hug her She smiles at Puck and he nods at her

"How you feeling?"Rachel asked

"Sore but i'll be fine...this cast is annoying though how am I suppose to dance with this heavy thing on me?"Quinn asked

"Don't worry you'll be great at dancing broken bones never stopped you before."Puck says Quinn smiles then looks at Rachel

"Where's Finn?"She asked

"He went to check on his Mom..."Rachel says

"He's not here?"Quinn asked

"Quinn he's beating himself up really bad...he thinks he almost killed you."Mercedes

"I need to see him.."Quinn says sadly

Finn drives to the prison and waits to see his father the prison guard brings Mr. Hudson to the front and Finn looks up at him

"Hello son how's your girlfriend"He smirks Finn nods his head and looks his father straight in the eyes

"For 17 years I tried to understand what it meant to be a man...tried to understand why you would come home at night and physically hurt my mother...and I never understood why...until now...you're a coward, and you can't accept it when others are happy...you're so shameful of your own life that you take your anger out on those who have happiness...you're not going to do that anymore...you don't deserve to be called a husband...or a father...so when you signed your name to this jail you also signed divorce papers...you're no longer my mother's husband...as for being my father I want nothing to do with you...this will be the LAST time you will ever get to see me...I pity you."Finn says walks away

It's been a few days since the accident and Finn still hasn't visited Quinn She and Kurt are talking and then the handsome tall boy walks through the door carrying flowers and a teddy bear

"Hey."Finn says Quinn looks up and smiles at finally seeing her boyfriend

"I'll leave you two alone."Kurt says and leaves Finn closes the door and walks towards the bed looking at her leg cast seeing all the messages her friends wrote on it Finn sits down next to her and Quinn sits up and kisses his lips passionately and she holds him

"I've missed you so much."Quinn says against his ear Finn holds her and kisses her again

"Where have you been why haven't you visited me."Quinn says shedding tears Finn looks at her

"Quinn...I.."finn says and takes out a ticket Quinn looks down and looks at him opening it

"A ticket to Canada."She says confused Finn turns his head

"I'm going back.."Finn says She looks at him

"W-why?"she cries

"None of this would have happened if you never met me...and my past has brought you so much pain I just can't hurt you anymore."Finn says

"What are you talking about..."Quinn says holding his face

"Abby...and My father..me being here has brought nothing but heartache for you."Finn says

"Finn...My heart Aches FOR YOU...what is leaving going to do? Just break my heart.."Quinn says Finn closes his eyes

"Seeing you like this it's killing me Quinn. I did this..."Finn cries

"No you didn't Finn I pushed YOU out of the way because I love you that much! And not seeing you these past few days made me want to die did you know that?"Quinn says Finn holds her face in his face and he leans his forehead against hers

"I'm so sorry.."Finn says breaking down in tears

"Oh Baby...Baby none of this is your fault.."Quinn says holding him

"I love you so much...and I never ever want to see you like this..."Finn says

"Sorry I scared you...but saving you was worth ending up here because you saved me by loving me."Quinn says Finn looks at her and pulls her into a kiss

"Do me a favor."Quinn says

"Anything.."Finn says

"Rip up that ticket."Quinn says Finn looks at her and rips up the ticket he walks to the trash can and kisses Quinn's lip again

"Words can't express how much I love you Quinn"Finn says

Quinn smiles at him and closes her eyes

"Make it up to me by staying here...never leave me."Quinn says Finn nods

"Never...this is where I belong..where I want to be."Finn says

"Good because I'm not letting you go.."Quinn says

Quinn is asleep and Finn is sitting next to her holding her hand then his Mom walks inside Finn looks up and smiles

"Hey."Finn says

"How is she?"Ms. Hudson asked Finn looks at Quinn and smiles

"She said she's sore, a few bruises broken leg but she's still beautiful."Finn says

"How are you holding up?"She asked Finn looks at his mother

"I'm trying to get over the fact that she saved me...I should be protecting her."Finn says

"Honey you have to let this go..Quinn loves you which is why she saved you.."She says Finn feels Quinn's hand tighten it's grip he looks down and she's smiling at him

"Hi beautiful."Finn says and kisses her lips

"Hello Ms. Hudson."Quinn says "Hi sweetheart how are you feeling?"She smiles

"Much better now that Finn's here..Babe I'm kind of hungry."Quinn pouts Finn nods

"Honey I'll get it for her...what would you like?"Ms. Hudson asked

"A salad would be fine please"Quinn says Carole nods and leaves the room Finn turns to face her and he kisses her forehead

"While you asleep I thought of a song."Finn smiles Quinn sits up and smiles

"But I don't want to sing it in here."Finn says

"Where..I can't actually walk yet babe."Quinn says then the nurse pushes a wheelchair and Quinn smiles and Finn carries her

"Just carry me."Quinn says Finn laughs

"Is that okay?"Finn looks at the nurse

"Just don't let anyone see you."The nurse says Finn nods and he carries Quinn outside to the patio

Quinn smiles as she hangs on to Finn's neck

"This reminds me of Superman and Lois Lane."Quinn says Finn raises his eyebrow and he looks down at her Quinn blushes

"When I used to date Sam before he became a douche, he used to be a comic book nerd."Quinn says FInn nods

"Well I am freakishly tall and awkward so I could pull of Clark Kent."Finn says Quinn laughs

"You are my superman."Quinn says

"You're my wonder woman."Finn says and finally sets her down

Quinn smiles and looks at all the flowers

"It feels great to be out of that room."Quinn smiles Finn sits down sees people around them he laughs and nods

Finn stands up in front of her and sees a couple of people with instruments he smiles

"HEY GUYS...I need a favor..could you play a song with me?"Finn asked they all nod and Quinn laughs

_Overnight scenes, dinner and wine, Saturday girls_  
><em>I was never in love, never had the time<em>  
><em>In my hustle and hurry world<em>  
><em>Laughing myself to sleep, waking up lonely<em>  
><em>I needed someone to hold me, oh<em>

_It's such a crazy old town, it can drag you down till you run out of dreams_  
><em>So you party all night to the music and lights<em>  
><em>But you don't know what happiness means<em>  
><em>I was dancing in the dark with strangers<em>  
><em>No love around me when suddenly you found me, oh<em>

Quinn smiles at him and Finn smiles and kneels down in front of her holding her hands a bunch of people gather around and see Finn serenading Quinn and old couples begin to slow dance

_Girl you're every woman in the world to me_  
><em>You're my fantasy, you're my reality<em>  
><em>Girl you're every woman in the world to me<em>  
><em>You're everything I need<em>  
><em>You're everything to me, oh girl<em>

_Everything good, everything fine, that's what you are_  
><em>So put your hand in mine and together we'll climb<em>  
><em>As high as the highest star<em>  
><em>I'm living a lifetime in every minute that we're together<em>  
><em>And I'll stand right here forever, oh<em>

_Girl you're every woman in the world to me_  
><em>You're my fantasy, you're my reality<em>  
><em>Girl you're every woman in the world to me<em>  
><em>You're everything I need<em>  
><em>You're everything to me, oh girl<em>

_Girl you're every woman in the world to me_  
><em>You're my fantasy, you're my reality<em>  
><em>Girl you're every woman in the world to me<em>  
><em>You're everything I need, you're everything to me<em>

_Girl you're every woman in the world to me_  
><em>You're my fantasy, you're my reality<em>  
><em>Girl you're every woman in the world to me<em>  
><em>You're everything I need, you're everything to me<em>

Finn smiles as he finishes the song and people start to clap for him he turns around and sees a group of people watching him and Quinn and he chuckles Quinn smiles up at him and he helps her to stand she pulls him into a kiss

"Thank you."Quinn says Finn smiles and pulls her into another kiss

**Few more chapters left! how do you want to see me end this story! and to ease your minds I will be doing another Fuinn story it is the runner up story I had in mind before I started this one.**


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later

Finn is in the choir room with Rachel rehearsing the ballad then the rest of the group comes in

"Mr. Shue you have to let me take Quinn's place."Abby says

"What?"Finn says looking up

"Well Finn Quinn is in the hospital still and regionals are in a couple of days."Mr. Shue says Finn looks at Rachel for help and she nods

"Mr. Shuester Quinn will be ready by Regionals she just needs to rest she did get hit by a car."Rachel says

"Yes Rachel I know but Abby is willing to fill in all her portions of the songs and be Finn's dance partner"He says

"Quinn will be ready before regionals."Mercedes says

"I can't take the risk..until we know for sure Abby will be performing the parts Quinn has. Now lets get to work."Mr. Shue says

~Back at the hospital~ Quinn is getting really tired of being in the hospital she manages to sit up and looks at her feet and tries to stand up she takes a deep breath and slowly starts to walk towards the door

"Okay Quinn...you need motivation...just find it."Quinn says taking another step she looks up and sees the door opening and smiles to see Finn he looks at her and is in shock that Quinn's already standing she finally reaches him and Finn smiles at her and she looks up at him

"Hi Handsome'She says Finn chuckles and hugs her

"Babe you're amazing."Finn says and kisses her

"I needed an inspiration."She smiles Finn cups her cheek and kisses her again

"You looks upset"Quinn says He nods and they walk to the bed

"Mr. Shue says if you're not able to dance for regionals he's giving Abby your spot."Finn says

"WHAT"Quinn says Finn holds her hands

"I know it's a lot to ask but maybe you should give the spot to her."Finn says

"Do you not want to sing with me?"Quinn asked

"Of course I do baby but this is serious...you're too fragile."Finn says

"So She's gonna take my place?"Quinn says Finn kisses her forehead

"I wish it were you."Finn says Quinn sighs and shakes her head

A few days later They all board the bus to regionals and Finn is sitting alone and he texts Quinn

~Wish you were sitting next to me..I love you XoX~Finn

"You ready Finn?"Rachel asked He nods sadly

"I know you want Quinn next to you..and to be your partner..but she'd want us to win this."Rachel says

"I wish she was here..."Finn says

Quinn is in her Mom's car and she smiles at her

"You sure about this honey?"Judy asked

"More than sure..I told not to tell anything so they'd be surprised."Quinn smiles looking at the text message Finn sent her

~I love you too handsome just close your eyes when you're on stage just picture me there~Quinn

Abby gets up and walks to Finn's seat

"You okay?"Abby asked Finn shakes his head

"You didn't even ask me if Quinn was alright."Finn says looking at her

"I...I kind of wanted something to happen to her Finn but I didn't know your father did that to her.."Abby says Finn shakes his head

"Honestly Abby..I dont even know who you are anymore...and this version of you...you don't deserve love."Finn says and turns to face the window

~At the auditorium for the competition~

Finn and Rachel get ready for the ballad the music starts playing and they walk to the stage

(Rachel)

I heard, that your settled down.  
>That you, found a girl and your married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you.<p>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.<p>

(Finn)  
>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited.<br>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
>I'd hoped you'd see my face &amp; that you'd be reminded,<br>That for me, it isn't over.

(Both)  
>Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.<br>I wish nothing but the best, for you too.  
>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.<p>

You'd know, how the time flies.  
>Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.<br>We were born and raised in a summery haze.  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<p>

(Finn)  
>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,<br>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
>I'd hoped you'd see my face &amp; that you'd be reminded,<br>That for me, it isn't over yet.

(Both)  
>Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too.  
>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay.

Nothing compares, no worries or cares.  
>Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:-  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<p>

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:-  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah

"Ladies and Gentle please we are the new directions!"Rachel smiles

_[Puck]_  
>Just shoot for the stars<br>If it feels right  
>And aim for my heart<br>If you feel like  
>Can take me away and make it OK<br>I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now we're naked<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit  
>And it goes like this<p>

_[Kurt Puck Artie Finn]_  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

You with them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

_[Rachel]_  
>Baby it's hard<br>When it feels like you're broken and scarred  
>Nothing feels right<br>But when you're with me  
>I make you believe<br>That I've got the key

So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gear<br>I'll take it from here  
>And it goes like this<p>

_[Mercedes Santana]_  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

_[Abby walks towards Finn because they are dance partners ]_  
>You want to know how to make me smile<br>Take control, own me just for the night  
>But if I share my secret (Quinn walks on stage and Finn smiles at her and she moves in front of a shocked Abby and starts dancing and singing to Finn)<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

(Quinn)

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

And it goes like this

_[Finn Quinn]_  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

"What are you doing here!"Finn smiles and hugs her after the curtain drops

"You didn't think I was going to miss this did you?"Quinn asked and kisses his lips

"Im sure after that performance we WON."Kurt high fives Mercedes Finn looks at Quinn and hugs her

~After all the performances~

Quinn turns around and sees Abby sitting down alone and she walks to her and Abby looks up

"You ruined everything...I was suppose to get Finn back."Abby says

"You don't get it do you? Finn and I are in love, and it's pretty much proven that whatever is thrown at us we can surpass...so Abby I am asking you as nice as I can to back off I know you care for Finn but he's my boyfriend and he loves me I love him too, we're gonna be together for a while so just deal with it."Quinn says and walks away

With Finn he is talking with Kurt

"Quinn's 18th birthday is coming..."Kurt says Finn nods

"Yeah I know..she said she's having a big cotillion."Finn says

"You're most likely going to be her escort."Kurt smiles

"You've seen me dance Kurt."Finn laughs

"YOU are going to be my escort."Quinn says and sits on Finn's lap

"You're suppose to be resting your leg."Finn says Quinn kisses his cheek

"The Doctor said to walk as much as possible, but thats besides the point you have to be my escort you are my boyfriend."Quinn says Finn looks at Kurt and he laughs

"Quinn once you turn 18 you'll be older than Hudson, it'll be illegal!"Santana laughs Finn look up at Quinn and she laughs

"Dating an older woman Hudson! SCORE!"Puck says Finn laughs

"You gonna be my suger mama?"Finn asked Quinn wiggles her eyebrows and kisses his lips

"Guys! They're announcing the winners!"Mercedes and rachel run in

"This wasn't an easy decision the winner for the 2011 regionals is...Vocal Adrenaline!" The mayor says the entire glee club claps for them and Mr. Shue holds up the 2nd place trophy

"Guys this is a great effort! Quinn this mainly belongs to you! you gave your all in this competition..risking your health for us."Mr. Shue hands it to Quinn she smiles at them

"Thanks guys I just wish we beat vocal adrenaline..but I know we'll get there eventually.."Quinn says Finn kisses her forehead and she smiles

"Plus we all got more than a trophy and 1st place..."Quinn says

During the bus ride home

"You upset we didnt win?"Finn asked

"I just wish you got to experience winning Regionals...we won before and it was incredible...going to New York being away from it all.."Quinn says Finn looks at her

"I did win something better though."Finn smiles Quinn look at him confused

"I won you...and thats all I could ever need."He says and cups her cheek Quinn laughs and kisses him

"But you can't sweet talk your way out of not being my escort."Quinn says Finn laughs and nods

"I wouldn't be able to stand another guy dancing with you anyways."Finn says

"I can't wait until my birthday! Its going to be the social event of the year!"Quinn smiles Finn looks at her nervous She kisses him and smiles

"But being with you...dancing in front of all my friends and family showing them how much we love each other will be the best part."Quinn says

**_3 chapters left! what do you guys wanna see happen at Quinn's 18th birthday! _**


	21. Chapter 21

Finn is mowing the backyard and he sees Mercedes walking towards him he smiles and stops

"Hey."Finn says Mercedes waves

"So Quinn's birthday extravaganza is in a few days."Mercedes says Finn nods

"I figured you needed help with a gift idea."She says Finn laughs

"That obvious huh?"Finn says She laughs and nods

"Well from what I know is... she loves loves loves...YOU."Mercedes says Finn laughs and sits down

"I have an idea"Finn says Mercedes look at him in curiosity

Quinn is in the cheerios weight room with Santana and they see coach Sylvester

"Q how's that leg?"She asked Quinn sighs

"Hurting like hell..but I'll get over it..."Quinn says

"Good I need you in top shape to take over again."she smiles Quinn looks at Santana and smiles

"I resign.."Quinn says

"You re sign what?"Sue asked

"No Coach I don't think I'll be in top shape for leading this squad...but Santana is."Quinn says

"Wait what?"Sue asked

"Santana can lead this squad just like I did...I need time to heal this leg Coach."Quinn says

Sue nods and sighs handing Santana Quinn's Captain jacket Quinn smiles at Santana

"Congrat S"She smiles Santana laughs and hugs her

~Back at Quinn's house~ Quinn and her Mom are on sitting the porch and discussing her 18th birthday plans and Quinn sees Finn's truck she smiles and Judy looks up and shakes her head

"Every time that truck comes by you smile like a little child at Christmas"Judy says Quinn laughs Finn walks to them and hands Ms. Fabray flowers

"Here you go Ms. Fabray."Finn says

"Why thank you Finn, will you be staying for dinner?"She asked Finn smiles

"Sure if that's alright."Finn says

"Of course I'll get started."Judy says and walks inside Quinn looks at Finn and he sits next to her

"Where are my flowers?"Quinn pouts Finn takes out a white rose from his jacket and leans to kiss her Quinn kisses back

"I missed you all day..where have you been?"She asked

"I was with Mercedes."Finn says massaging Quinn's leg

"As in my best friend Mercedes?"Quinn asked Finn nods

"Why?"She asked confused

"It's a secret"Finn says Quinn raises her eyesbrow and pouts

Finn laughs "It involves your birthday gift."

"OH well GOODIE speaking of what do you prefer..sky blue or dark purple?"She smiles Finn laughs

"Do I have to wear a suit?"Finn asked Quinn laughs

"Why?"She asked

"Because you'll be in an amazing dress...so..I wanna look right...I am meeting the rest of the fabray clan."Finn says Quinn smiles

"They'll love you...because I love you."She says and kisses him

"I just want to see who my future family will be like.."Finn says Quinn looks up at him and smiles

"Future family?"Quinn asked Finn looks at her

"I don't see any other woman in my life, all I know is I want you in my future...I see us being together in the long run."Finn says

"You really want us to be together like a real commitment thing?"Quinn asked Finn laughs holds up Quinn's hand

"I did give you a promise ring remember."Finn says Quinn nods

"Forever..."Quinn says and kisses him

"Whatever happens I just want you near me...with me...holding me.."Quinn says

"I'm not going anywhere..wouldn't dream of it"Finn says and kisses her head

~Next day at Quinn's party~

The guys are putting on their suits and Finn walks inside and everyone looks at him

"Mr. Hudson looking snappy ."Puck says Finn laughs

"All of Quinn's family members are there and I'm nervous...I won't get to see Quinn until her reveal."Finn says

"She looks amazing."Rachel walks in

"You look hot Finnocence"Santana says Finn smiles at her

"Thanks Santana.."Finn says and takes a deep breath

"Alright guys lets go celebrate the day that is QUINN FABRAY"Kurt smiles everyone laughs and heads to the ballroom

Finn walks in with Ms. Fabray and she looks at him

"You look nervous Son."She says Finn nods

"A little, uhm...where's Quinn?"Finn asked

"She's right there.."Judy points up and Finn turns around to see Quinn walking down the stairs in a silk lavender dress Finn's mouth drops and she smiles at him

"Hi."She says Finn takes her hand and leads her to the middle of the dance floor

"Don't be nervous...it's just a slow dance.."Quinn says Finn smiles

"Actually..it's more."Finn says Quinn looks at him confused Puck hands him a headset mic

Quinn laughs and Mercedes walks behind them near the band

"What's going on?"Quinn asked Finn and Quinn begin dancing as Mercedes begins singing

_(Mercedes)  
><em>

_Take my hand_  
><em>Take a breath<em>  
><em>Pull me close<em>  
><em>And take one step<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes<em>  
><em>Locked on mine<em>  
><em>And let the music be your guide.<em>

(Finn) (Mercedes)  
><em>Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)<em>  
><em>That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)<em>  
><em>To keep dancing <em>  
><em>Wherever we go next<em>

(Both)  
><em>It's like catching lightning<em>  
><em>The chances of finding someone Like you<em>  
><em>It's one in a million<em>  
><em>The chances of feeling the way We do<em>  
><em>And with every step together<em>  
><em>We just keep on getting better<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance?<em>

(Finn)  
><em>Take my hand<em>  
><em>I'll take the lead<em>  
><em>And every turn <em>  
><em>Will be safe with me<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid<em>  
><em>Afraid to fall<em>  
><em>You know I'll catch you through it all<em>

(Finn) (Mercedes)  
><em>And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)<em>  
><em>Cause my heart is where ever you are (Cause my heart is where ever you are)<em>

(both)

_It's like catching lightning_  
><em>The chances of finding someone Like you<em>  
><em>It's one in a million<em>  
><em>The chances of feeling the way We do<em>  
><em>And with every step together<em>  
><em>We just keep on getting better<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance?<em>

Quinn smiles up at Finn and he spins her into Puck's hands and then she's spun into Mike then into Artie then Mister Shuester then Kurt

_Oh,_  
><em>No mountain's too high<em>  
><em>And no ocean's too wide<em>  
><em>Cause together or not<em>  
><em>Our dance won't stop<em>  
><em>Let it rain, let it pour<em>  
><em>What we have is worth fighting for<em>  
><em>You know I believe <em>  
><em>That we were meant to be,<em>  
><em>Yeah,<em>

Kurt turns Quinn back into Finn's arms and she laughs and smiles into Finns arms She wraps her arms around his neck and leans her against his as he sings to her

_It's like catching lightning _  
><em>The chances of finding someone <em>  
><em>Like you (Like you)<em>  
><em>It's one in a million<em>  
><em>The chances of feeling the way<em>  
><em>We (way we do) do<em>  
><em>And with every step together<em>  
><em>We just keep on getting better<em>  
><em>So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance?<em>  
><em>Can I have this dance?<em>

They stop dancing and everyone in the ballrooms claps for them Quinn turns around and smiles at Mercedes and mouth thank you Mercedes winks at him and Quinn kisses Finn

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my celebration tonight it means the world to me...especially with my Mom, my best friends my family from the glee club and most of all you all get to meet the new man in my life...the man who's made me smile so much and I've never been so happy before...my boyfriend Finn hudson"Quinn smiles and holds Finn's hand

"Say something!"One of Quinn's family members yell Finn looks at Quinn and she looks up at him and shrugs

_"_Uh H-hi uhm I love Quinn with all of my heart and I assure all of you that being with her makes me a better person and I will take care of her."Finn says

_"_Finn you should sing a song."Puck says Finn closes his eyes and looks at Puck

_"_Why."Finn asked

_"_Coz they have no booze so sing!"Puck hands him a microphone Quinn laughs and sits down on the chair in the middle of the floor Finn rolls his eyes and scratches his head

"I wasn't planning on singing again...but this song does remind me of you..so here goes..Happy birthday Quinn."Finn says Quinn smiles at him and blows a kiss to him

_It's late in the evening_  
><em>She's wondering what clothes to wear<em>  
><em>She puts on her make up<em>  
><em>And brushes her long blonde hair<em>  
><em>And then she asks me<em>  
><em>Do I look alright<em>  
><em>And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight<em>

Quinn looks up at him and smiles _  
><em>

_We go a party_  
><em>And everyone turns to see<em>  
><em>This beautiful lady<em>  
><em>That's walking around with me<em>  
><em>And then she asks me<em>  
><em>Do you feel alright<em>  
><em>And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight<em>

Finn smiles at her and sees Quinn's tearing up he walks to her and extends his hand to her Quinn takes it and wraps her arms around his waist and she places her head on his chest_  
><em>

_I feel wonderful_  
><em>Because I see the love light in your eyes<em>  
><em>And the wonder of it all<em>  
><em>Is that you just don't realize<em>  
><em>How much I love you<em>

_It's time to go home now_  
><em>And I've got an aching head<em>  
><em>So I give her the car keys<em>  
><em>She helps me to bed<em>  
><em>And then I tell her<em>  
><em>As I turn out the light<em>  
><em>I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight<em>  
><em>Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight<em>

everyone claps again and Quinn looks up at him Finn wipes her tears away and he kisses her

_"_You know what the best birthday gift is.."Quinn asked Finn smiles

"You...I'm so happy you're mine finn."Quinn says Finn is touched by what she said and he kisses her _  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

**_ONE CHAPTER LEFT! REVIEW_**!**plus a sneak peek of my next story!**

Finn walks into the choir room and sees Abby there he rolls his eyes and walks straight to his seat

Abby looks at him and smiles "I'm going back to Canada."She says Finn looks up and smiles

"Good, look Abby I'm glad you came back for me and i'm flattered but my life here with QUINN is pretty good...and i'm sorry that I can't love you like before."Finn says

"You just love her more."Abby says Finn looks at her

"You'll always be my first love Abby..."Finn says Abby nods and hugs him

"uhm.."Finn is surprised but hugs her back Quinn walks in with Kurt helping her and they see them hugging but this time Quinn isn't jealous at all Abby kisses him on the cheek and turns to Quinn

"Take care of him okay...he deserves the best."Abby says

"I will.."Quinn says Abby nods and leaves everyone looks at Finn and he looks at Quinn and she walks towards him

"You okay?"She asked Finn nods and smiles

"Yeah, I've got you."Finn says and they sit down together

"Alright guys I have a song selected for Finn and Quinn to sing together so come on up here you two love birds."Mr. Shue says Finn and Quinn smile at each other and they take the music from here

"Right here right now?"Finn says

"High school musical really Mr. Shuester?"Quinn asked Everyone laughs

"Those movies suck."Puck smirks

"I can totally outsing Vanessa Hudgens,"Rachel says

"I've got better abs then Zefron."Mike says everyone laughs

"Guys we have a bunch of glee club free time so lets just have fun now you sing!"Mr. Shue says and sits next to Kurt

(The music starts playing and Finn and Quinn lean on the piano and look at each other)

(Finn)

Can you imagine, what would happen  
>if we could have any dream<br>I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it  
>and that it would never leave<br>Then I would thank that star,  
>that made our wish come true (come true)<br>Ohh Yeahh  
>Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too<br>_(Quinn looks at him and smiles at him he winks at her and reaches over to hold her hand and he places it on his heart)_  
>Right Here, Right Now<br>I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
>Cause you mean everything<br>Right Here, I promise you somehow  
>That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be (to be)<br>But right now there's you and me

(Quinn)

If this was forever, what could be better?  
>We've already proved it works<br>That two thousand one hundred twenty three hours  
>a bend in the universe<br>It's gonna be, everything (everything)  
>in our whole world changed<br>(it starts changing)  
>And do know that when we are, (when we are)<br>remember be the same  
>oh no,oh no<p>

both _(Finn takes the paper out of Quinns hands and he cups her cheek and lifts her up on the piano)_

Right Here, Right Now (right now)  
>I'm looking at you,and my heart loves the view<br>Cause you mean everything (everything)  
>Right Here (right here)<br>I promise you somehow (somehow were gonna)  
>That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be (to be)<br>But right now there's you and me.

(Quinn)  
>Oh we know it's coming (coming)<br>And it's coming fast  
>It's always you and me (ohh yeah) (Finn)<br>So lets make this second last  
>Make it last!<p>

(both_ Finn takes Quinn in her arms and spins are around)_  
>Right here,<br>Ooohh Right now.  
>Yeah i'm looking at you,<br>and my heart loves the view  
>Cause you mean everything<p>

Right Here, I promise you somehow  
>That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be (to be)<br>But right now there's you and me  
>You and me<br>You and me  
>Ohh You and me<br>But right now there's you and me Finn puts Quinn down and they smile at each other the music stops and everyone claps

"they have more chemistry than zanessa ever did."Kurt says Quinn laughs

"Fuinn for the win!"Santana cheers everyone claps

"Except Zefron is a better dancer than Finn."Mercedes says Finn laughs and Quinn hugs him

at lunch finn and quinn are having lunch in the back of finn's truck sitting together talking and looking up at the clouds "What are you thinking about?"finn asked

"last night i tried to picture my life without you...what if I never met you type of thing."Quinn says

"Oh and how did that go?"Finn asked entwining their fingers together

"I wouldn't be as happy as I am now...i wouldn't be happy at all actually, this is the happiest i have ever been in my life finn and it's all because you came into my life. you turned a snobby bitchy head cheerleader into someone worth loving.."Quinn says Finn smiles at her and kisses her hands Quinn smiles at him and cups his face

"I moved here with a closed heart and an open mind...meeting you i never thought I'd be this happy with a girlie cheerleader such as yourself."Finn jokes Quinn sticks her tongue out at him he laughs

"Meeting you I thought i'd just sing a duet with you and then be done with ever having to talk to you again...but I got attached and I fell in love...I fell harder than I ever thought possible and you know what that's okay with me...because i fell in love with you Lucy Quinn Fabray."Finn says Quinn blushes and kisses his lips

"in a perfect world finn i'd marry you right now."Quinn says finn laughs

"in a perfect world i'd tell the entire school how much I love you on the roof.."Finn says then he gets an idea

"Yeah right i'd love to see that."Quinn says

"Maybe it will."Finn says wiggles his eyebrows Quinn looks at him and kisses his lips

"I love you, what could be better than hearing you say those words back to me?"Quinn asked Finn smiles

"Saying those words to you in front of the whole school."Finn says Quinn laughs

'Come on."Finn says and pulls her out of the truck

"Babe what are you doing?"Quinn laughs

"Stay here."Finn kisses her and goes away Quinn laughs and shakes her head Rachel and Kurt walk up to her

"What are you looking up at?"Kurt asked

"Finn has something to show me.."Quinn says

"On the roof?"Rachel asked

"I dont know.."Quinn laughs

"ATTENTION MCKINLEY HIGH STUDENTS!"Finn yells everyone looks up and Finn waves at them

"I AM IN LOVE WITH QUINN FABRAY!"Finn yells and jumps Quinn smiles and begins to blush

"I love QUINN and to prove and show how much I love her...!"He yells

Puck walks behind him with his guitar

"I hate you right now Hudson...we're gonna get detention for a whole month for this! I already finished a months worth detention"Puck says

"Shut up and play."Finn says

(Finn)

No New Year's Day to celebrate  
>No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away<br>No first of spring  
>No song to sing<br>In fact here's just another ordinary day

No April rain  
>No flowers bloom<br>No wedding Saturday within the month of June  
>But what it is, is something true<br>Made up of these three words that I must say to you

I just called to say I love you  
>I just called to say how much I care<br>I just called to say I love you  
>And I mean it from the bottom of my heart<p>

"You have the greatest boyfriend in the world Quinn...so romantic"Rachel says

"I know I'm really lucky."Quinn smiles

No summer's high  
>No warm July<br>No harvest moon to light one tender August night  
>No autumn breeze<br>No falling leaves  
>Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies<p>

No Libra sun  
>No Halloween<br>No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring  
>But what it is, though old so new<br>To fill your heart like no three words could ever do

I just called to say I love you  
>I just called to say how much I care, I do<br>I just called to say I love you  
>And I mean it from the bottom of my heart<p>

I just called to say I love you  
>I just called to say how much I care, I do<br>I just called to say I love you  
>And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,<br>of my heart

I just called to say I love you  
>I just called to say how much I care, I do<br>I just called to say I love you  
>And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart,<br>baby of my heart

Finn finishes the song and school security walks on to the roof

"Oh crap...RUUUN"Puck starts running to the door Finn laughs and just smiles down at Quinn

"I love you!"He yells Quinn takes out her cellphone and calls him Finn takes out his phone and smiles

"Hi."Finn smiles

"I love you too now get off the roof before Figgins gives you a months detention!"Quinn laughs Finn laughs

"I LOOOOVE YOU" Finn yells and gets off the roof but is stopped by a security guard

"Uhh ohh."Finn says scratching his head

"Busted."Quinn laughs while looking up

"HUDSON...you trespassed school property and went on the roof."Figgins says in his office

"Sorry Sir but no regrets I had to do something special for Quinn and it was worth it."Finn smiles

"2 weeks detention and you will help the janitorial staff."He says Finn laughs and nods

"Yes sir."Finn says and shakes his head

"You know Finn, it takes a real man to sing his love out to the woman he loves."Figgins says Finn smiles

"Thank you sir."Finn walks out of his office

**(Here is a quick sneak peek of the first chapter in my new story It all comes back to you fuinn story of course still deciding on the rating enjoy in the final chapter I'll post a longer preview)**

_"Welcome to the new school year it's finally senior year! Lets see how the bottom of the heap has been so far!"Jefrow says to the camera_

_"Quinn how was your summer?"Jefrow asked_

_"It was good i realized I dont want to be a cheerio anymore so Im going to spend this years focusing on me..and myself...and college I plan to be valedictorian"Quinn smiles_

_"How does it feel to have to see Finn your ex boyfriend who dumped you with Rachel the oh so hot soon to be broad way star."_

_Quinn looks at him and clears her throat_

_"Finn and I are going to be friends...I gotta go okay."She says and walks away_

_"Puck how was your summer"_

_"Lauren and I went to watch Wrestle mania it was awesome! So bad ass..."Puck nods_

_"We're going strong he's still a little scrawny but her gets me goin."Lauren says_

_"Santana Brittany how does it feel to be head cheerleaders?"_

_"No I'm head cheerleader Brittany's my wing woman."Santana winks at her_

_"I have wings?...YES"Brittany says_

_"Mike how are you and Tina"_

_Mike sighs "ON the rocks...we didnt go to Asian tech camp for our one year anniversary because she and Artie had to tutor kids with disabled legs."Mike says_

_"It's for a good cause Mike and Artie and I are just friends."Tina rolls her eyes and walks away_

_"Artie how do you feel being a manwhore on the Chang Chang relationship?"_

_"I'm no manwhore...we're friends!"Artie says wheeling away_

_Kurt walks in with Mercedes_

_"Mercedes how does it feel to have had a boyfriend who moved away?"_

_"W-what is he talking about?"Kurt asked her_

_"Nothing...it's nothing and I didn't have a boyfriend Jefrow... I don't know what you're talking about."Mercedes says and walks away_

_"Who was her boyfriend?"Kurt asked_

_"Sam."_

_"No no he moved back to Tennessee...impossible he and Mercedes would get together."Kurt says and shakes his head_

_Finn and Rachel are walking down the halls hand in hand_

_"FINN RACHEL how was your summer together?"_

_"It was amazing we spend everyday reconnecting and being together."Rachel smiles up at him Finn kisses her forehead_

_"I even gave her a driving lesson..which by the way she's not that good at."Finn says_

_"But we're happier than ever and excited for glee club."Rachel says_

_"I'm excited for football season again."Finn says_

_"You think you'll be champsions again?"_

_"Hopefully I have a lot of faith in the team."Finn says_

_"Isn't my man amazing?"Rachel smiles and kisses him_

_The camera points to Quinn who is looking at the happy couple by the lockers_

_The bell rings and Finn pulls away "Gotta get my books see you at lunch?"Finn asked Rachel nods and they go their seperate ways Finn walks to his locker and Quinn quickly turns around and pretends to look for a book_

_"Hey."Finn says Quinn turns her head_

_"Morning Finn...nice to see you...you look great."Quinn says Finn runs his hand through his hair_

_"Yeah I got a little hair and I'm much tanner Rachel and I went to the beach a lot."Finn says_

_"You've been working out more."Quinn says smiling at him noticing he looks incredibly hotter in a v neck tshirt He smiles_

_"Yeah senior year gotta be the best."Finn says opening his locker_

_"you are.."she says quietly so he doesnt hear_

_"How was your summer?"Finn asked smiling_

_"Oh I went to my Dad's house actually."Quinn says Finn nods_

_"How was that? If you dont mind me asking?"Finn asked_

_"It's a long story.."Quinn says_

_"I'd love to hear it maybe during english?"Finn asked_

_"Y-yeah..."She says Finn nods and he looks her up and down_

_"No cheerios this year?"He asked_

_"Not this year I just wanted to focus more on me..being head bitch is really Santana's thing."She says Finn laughs_

_"It's great seeing you again Quinn...see you at English and Glee club."Finn hugs her Quinn hugs him back and closes her eyes_

_"See you later."Finn smiles and walks to class Quinn watches him leave and sighs_

_"God I still love you.."Quinn says to herself._


	23. Chapter 23

Quinn is having lunch with Rachel and Mercedes then a group of cheerios walk past them

"Hey Big nose nice sweater"She says

"Why don't you girls go hang yourself in the gym with you pom poms?"Mercedes says

"Make me Weezy."she says

"How about I make you and you two back off."Quinn says

"No one's scared of you anymore Fabray you're not head cheerleader anymore so you're rep is worse than theirs nothing worse than a has been cheerleader."She smirks and walks away Quinn watches them and leave and realizes they're right she's not the head cheerleader anymore so what does that make her now?

"I gotta go, get some air guys see you in glee club."Quinn says and walks outside

"Is she okay?"Rachel asked

"I dont know.."Mercedes says

Finn is walking out of class and sees a group of cheerios staring at him he rolls his eyes and looks for Quinn he sees Kurt and smiles

"Hey Kurt...you seen Quinn?"Finn asked

"She was with Rachel and Mercedes at lunch but a bunch of bitches were being well bitchy."Kurt says Finn shakes his head

"Where'd she go?"He asked

"To get some air...she looked upset."Rachel says Finn turns around and sighs

"I gotta find her."He says and walks outside he sees Quinn sitting on the bleachers watching the cheerios practice Quinn sees Finn's shadow

"I quit the cheerios...but before I quit I knew where I belonged...now I don't know where I belong."Quinn says with tears falling down her face Finn sits next to her and wipes her tears

"You belong with me."Finn says Quinn looks up at him and he smiles

"You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life...whether you're in a cheerios uniform or not."Finn says

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend."Quinn laughs Finn smiles

"Yes and because it's true...and I don't lie."Finn says

"What do I do now...where do I go from here.."Quinn asked

"You can do whatever makes you happy Babe...and no matter what I'll be right there behind you, you could be a cheerio...or captain of the chess club I'd still be proud of you."Finn says Quinn laughs and kisses him

"Thank you.."She smiles

"I love you...come on...we're gonna be late for Glee club."He takes her hand and they walk back into the school

"Alright who wants to perform today?"Mr Shue asked Finn and Quinn walk inside and Quinn takes a seat next to Mercedes

"I wanted to sing a song especially for Quinn today Mr. S"Finn says

"Oh great go on ahead Finn."Mr. Shue smiles Finn walks to the front and smiles at everyone but he looks straight into Quinn's eyes

"I know you think that you need to be in a cheerios uniform to make you feel special but...you don't...thats not the reason why I fell in love with you...and honestly seeing you stand out from the rest just makes me more amazed by you...which is kind of why I picked this song..hit it."Finn says to the band

_Every time our eyes meet_  
><em>This feeling inside me<em>  
><em>Is almost more than I can take<em>

_Baby, when you touch me_  
><em>I can feel how much you love me<em>  
><em>And it just blows me away<em>

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_  
><em>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>

Finn smiles up at Quinn and she's getting teary eyed watching him sing to her_  
><em>

_Every little thing that you do_  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

_The smell of your skin_  
><em>The taste of your kiss<em>  
><em>The way you whisper in the dark<em>

_Your hair all around me_  
><em>Baby, you surround me<em>  
><em>You touch every place in my heart<em>

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_  
><em>I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>

_Every little thing that you do_  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

_Every little thing that you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
><em>With you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>

_Every little thing that you do_  
><em>Oh, every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

Everyone claps and Quinn stands up and hugs Finn "Thank you so much Babe."Quinn says in his ear Finn smiles and kisses her forehead

"Anything for you..."He says

After school Quinn and Finn are in her room watching a movie and she looks up at him

"Have I ever told you that meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."Quinn says Finn smiles

"You may have mentioned it once or twice...but it's nice to hear it again."Finn says Quinn laughs

"Well you are...I'm more convinced that whenever we're together that you're the one for me."Quinn says Finn smiles at her and kisses her

"You know that thing called destiny?"Finn asked Quinn nods

"I never believed in it until I met you...I never believed that two people could be so perfect for each other...I'm not saying we're perfect but what we have is pretty damn close...and being with you makes me feel like I can do anything.."Finn says Quinn holds his face

"Yeah I feel that way too...some how we make this not so perfect world seem..."

"Perfect?"Finn says Quinn laughs

"I don't want perfection Finn..I just want to love you forever."Quinn smiles Finn smiles and pulls her into a kiss

"Loving you forever is exactly what I want to do."Finn says Quinn bites her lip

"I have something for you.."She gets up and goes into her closet Finn smiles and sits up

"You know I love your clothes babe but on you...i don't think your skirts are my thing."Finn laughs Quinn rolls her eyes

"No since you gave me a promise ring...I decided to give you one too.."Quinn says Finn opens the box and smiles Quinn takes the ring places it on his finger

"We're gonna pretend we're married is that alright?"Quinn smiles Finn chuckles and kisses her lips

"One day Quinn Fabray...I'm going to marry you, one day."Finn says

"And we're gonna leave Lima Ohio, and start a life together..."Quinn smiles Finn nods

"A big house...white picket fence...and a dog."Finn says Quinn giggles

"It'll have blue shudders...and a big tree with a tire swing for our kids to swing on."Quinn says Finn looks down at her and kisses her lips

"A future with you Quinn is something I know I'll look forward to"Finn says Quinn smiles

"Like I said Finn I like being in your world...I adore you."She says Finn smiles and shakes his head

"It's not my world anymore...but OUR world."Finn says

"As long as I'm with you...nothing else matters."Quinn says

"I've never been this in love before..."Finn whispers in her ear Quinn laughs

"Yeah neither have I...and it doesn't even scare me one bit."Quinn says Finn pulls her close to him and kisses her lips

"Lucy Quinn Fabray Hudson?..how does that sound one day?"Finn asked

"Sounds like music to my ears...I like Finn Christopher Hudson Fabray better."Quinn says they both laugh and he kisses her again.

**_thank you guys soo much for supporting this fic...I'm going to post the first chapter of my new story asap thank you for the support!_**


End file.
